


Broad Shoulders

by Shmehua1



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: About To Jump Out The Window, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Heartbreak, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Injury Recovery, Lost Love, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Redemption, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmehua1/pseuds/Shmehua1
Summary: Diana never knew what she had until it told her 'good bye'.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England & Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 310
Kudos: 776





	1. Chapter 1

Akko looked down the aisle to the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen in her entire life.

Diana Cavendish and wedding dress.

Her eye opened slowly, reviling beautiful ocean eyes glimmering in the sunlight. Akko felt her breath get caught in her throat, and her heart beat slow to almost a deathly stop. Her long blonde hair was perfectly made and placed in a loose side bun. Her make up done perfectly to accentuate her already perfect face.

The blonde walked down the aisle, absolutely glowing. Her mermaid dress hugged her in all the right places, and her sweetheart neckline dipping just far enough to be sexy and fashionable all at the same time.

Akko had to blink. Once to let her know this was real, and twice to keep her eyes from watering.

Diana was absolutely beautiful. The epitome of modern grace and excellence.

A few gasps escaped the mouths of people standing in the audience, everyone was well aware of how beautiful Diana was, but damn. They never thought someone could be so infinitely beautiful.

Diana stood in front of the alter for a moment, and smiled affectionately at her. Akko wanted so badly to, right then and there, sweep the woman off her feet and carry her off into the sunset. But before Akko could even put a second thought to the prospect, Diana handed her the bouquet of flowers, and turned to her husband- to- be.

Akko clenched her jaw as the priest conducted the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

“You’re doing well for someone who just got their heart shredded.”

“Sucy!”

Akko smiled, and leaned her elbows on the table as Sucy sat next to her, followed by Lotte. “She’s with someone better, and for that, I’m happy.” She simply replied.

Akko’s eyes lingered towards the blonde. Diana was just breath taking. Akko’s breathing was still out of whack from the ceremony. Diana had opted to not get a reception dress, claiming that it didn’t make sense to have two different dresses, and wore her wedding dress. Which was fine, Akko preferred that instead, her heart wouldn’t be able to take another beautiful dress around the blonde. However, she let her long blonde hair down and drape down her back. Either way, Diana was gorgeous.

She was everything that Akko wanted, and everything she couldn’t have.

The brunette bit on her bottom lip as the blonde danced with her new husband.

Benjamin.

Another noble. Akko didn’t know too much about him, but oh how she wanted to hate him, she wanted to despise him for taking away the one person she wanted. He gave the brunette a weird vibe since the first day of meeting him. But Akko just couldn’t. He was very handsome, with a full head of thick dirty blonde hair, and earthen brown eyes. He was posh, taught by all the best instructors at all of the best schools. He was a polite, he was knightly, he was everything that Akko wasn’t, and he was everything Diana wanted.

Maybe in school, Akko would have been a sore loser, but since graduating Akko’s learned how to admit defeat. Especially when she was the underdog.

“I’ll get over her.” Akko bit down on her bottom lip. She wanted to. Really, nothing would make her happier than getting over unrequited love. She’s been trying for the past four years, since Diana started dating him.

Sucy and Lotte looked sadly at their friend. “We told you this would happen…” Sucy muttered. “The one time you didn’t do anything reckless.”

“I know. But I want her to be happier, even if it’s not with me.” That was the genuine truth. As much as it pained her, that’s all Akko wanted. She would quit her dream if it meant Diana would be happy.

Unbelievable.

At one point there was nothing that could take that away from her, but that was before the very point she fell in love.

* * *

Two years after the wedding, things had gotten a little better for Akko. Mostly because she was so focused on her blossoming career as a performer. It took her away from Diana, and it took her away from the United Kingdom in general. She hardly spoke to the blonde anymore, and it wasn’t out of pettiness, Akko was just working and so was Diana. The blonde had attained her medical license, and had taken over a hospital, her family name and fortune had grown exponentially. Akko was taking show after show, she was practicing more and more with her mentor. She wasn’t big time, yet. But at least her name was out there.

_The Crimson Witch_

It wasn’t her first choice for a stage name, but Barbara, her manager, suggested it. Something about how poetic it sounded. Akko personally wanted her name to be just Shiny Akko, or something simple like that. But Barbara had an eye for those kinds of things, which is why Akko asked for the raven haired girl's help. Barbra along with Hannah had been imperative in that. Whenever Akko was down about her rocky career, Hannah would slap her, and Barbara offered words of encouragement. It was terrifying and comforting in a way.

Plus, Hannah was good with finances, and Barbara loved theatrics.

Either way, blessings were just falling in Akko's lap. Despite the constant ebbing of loneliness, and still unrequited love. Everyone was happy.

Everything was great.

Even when Akko decided to take a short break in between magical training and return to England to visit her friends.

They were all at a bar. Drinking, eating, congratulating each other on their successes and having a good time. Akko had unfortunately pulled the short straw that night and was the designated sober person, which was fine, Akko didn’t care much for alcohol.

Sucy and Lotte shared their experiences in travelling the world together and looking for magical plants that had long been deceased before the awakening of the Grand Triskelion. Constanze and Amanda decided to directly help Akko, and started a business inventing magical machines to improve performances, and create better monsters for Akko to ‘defeat’. They had too many stories about how many times Akko’s failed to destroy their protype of a hydra. Jasminka became a food critic, one of the best in the world, still nothing could beat a bag of potato chips that she preferred to munch on.

And Diana. Diana had just received her magical medical licenses, and had taken her house and family name to new heights. Akko couldn’t have been happier for the friends, and felt blessed to have witnessed their successes.

“Akko, have a damn drink!” Amanda yelled, and pushed a pint of beer in front of the brunette expectantly. “You owe me a rematch from out chug contest.”

Akko smirked. “You mean the time you challenged me, choked on your beer, spilled the entire pint on yourself, while I calmly _sipped_ on mine?”

“Damn straight. Now get to chugging.”

“Akko’s -hic- driving.” Lotte slurred. “She’s pack leader tonight.”

“That’s right.” Akko leaned back in the booth. “I’m the alpha here. Thus, if I get drunk, then what hope do the sheep I lead have?”

“We’re doomed.” Sucy giggled, already looking a little red on her cheeks. Everyone laughed, including Akko. Her friends hardly changed. They weren’t kids anymore. However, they still teased, they still bickered, and they still cared about each other immensely.

“Hey you…” A soft sultry voice brushed against her ear. Akko nearly jumped out of her seat and almost knocked the pint to the ground. When she turned her head, she was met with half lidded blue staring at her, with a look that made a warmth pool deep in her stomach.

“H-Hi Diana!” Akko squeaked. She could smell the whiskey on Diana’s lips. Akko loved whiskey, and unfortunately, she still loved Diana. If Akko’s didn’t have a moral compass, and a deep respect for one of her best friends, she might’ve risked it all for a taste.

“I think I need to go home.” The blonde giggled. “Anna will be worried.”

“But we just got here!” Constanze attempted to scrawl on a white board.

She wasn’t wrong, everyone was just now catching a nice buzz, but Diana was never good with alcohol. Akko glanced over at Hannah and Barbara who were currently chugging with Amanda. No help.

“You can go Akko.” Jasminka tapped on her shoulder. “I haven’t started drinking yet, and Diana looks pretty drunk. I can take everyone home.”

Akko frowned. She was supposed to be the one watching her friends be silly. Jasminka always was the designated sober person; the woman had gone through many drunk nights wrangling all of them together. Akko has never woken up not in her own bed after a drunk night. She felt Diana slump against her and lay her head on her shoulder.

And that was it.

“Ok…” Akko sighed out. “But brunch tomorrow?”

Jasminka and Akko both looked at their friends still drinking, and then back at each other. “Um… Yes?”

Akko laughed and nudged Diana. “Hey, drunkie.”

“Hm?”

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“Mmkay…”

....

The drive was quiet, Akko played music in the background while Diana was seemingly asleep in the passenger seat of her rental car. And getting Diana in her house went by surprisingly smoothly. From her understanding, whenever Diana was drunk, the blonde could be a bit of a jerk. Usually, Diana would resist and declare that she was the rightful Queen of England and her first decree was that everyone must have a cat as a pet.

Unbelievable.

Diana held on to the back of Akko’s shirt and followed willingly around the house to the blonde’s room. Ben wasn’t home, apparently, he was out on a business trip. But Akko couldn’t help but wonder what really Ben did as a living. Maybe she still wanted to stroke her own ego and at least know that if she was with Diana, she wouldn’t be a mooch, but Akko would never know that.

“Can you stay the night?” Diana asked as they walked into the room.

“I have a hotel.” Akko led Diana to the bed and waited patiently for the blonde to crawl in. “I should probably go back there and get my monies worth.”

There was a bit of a silence, and Diana had let go of the back of her shirt.

“Diana?”

As she was turning around Akko felt a small push against her back, causing her to collapse back on the bed. She was about to get up when she felt a hand push her back down and a weight on her hips.

“I’d prefer if you stayed, _Atsuko_.”

Akko’s mouth went dry, and her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the impish lopsided grin lacing Diana’s face. She was trapped. Like a rabbit under a fox.

“W-Whadday think you’re doing?” Akko wryly giggled out while looking for an escape.

“I’m making sure, you don’t leave.” Diana licked her lips and gaze down drunkenly at Akko. Akko on the other hand felt her whole-body burn. Not just out of embarrassment, but out of desire. Akko’s been other men and woman, but nothing could compare to the fantasies she created with Diana.

Diana leaned down and pressed her lips against Akko’s neck.

She wanted this.

Diana’s slowly grinded down on her.

She wanted this so bad.

Diana’s hands trailed up her sides and laced their fingers together and pinned them down.

She wanted Diana more than anything.

But this is wasn’t right. This wasn’t how she wanted things to be. This wasn't love, and if it was it was cold.

Hot, angry, and frustrated tears welled in Akko’s eyes. This was all her fault. She should have just left Diana alone, she should have just turned her back after the wedding, and never looked back. Diana would never do this, unless that’s what she thought it would make Akko happy. Diana was always nice, always looking out for her, always trying to make the best out of everything, and make sure everyone was ok.

“D-Diana…” Akko stuttered out.

This was just Diana trying to help Akko again. Trying to get whatever affection that was left in Akko’s system out.

“W-Wait.”

That way, Diana could live happily with Ben, and wouldn’t be bothered by unrequited love.

“S-Stop.”

But there was a better way for that to happen. Maybe not better for Akko, but better for everyone. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one.

“Diana! Stop!” Akko flipped the blonde under her and grasped Diana’s wrist and held her down. Tears fell from her cheek and onto Diana face.

She thought this could work out, and if anything, it was all worked out. She was doing better, though the twisting sadness in her heart didn’t stop, she still had Diana in her life, and Diana was happy. She was successful, all of their friends were successful and happy.

But… Sometimes good things fall apart. “Diana, this isn’t you… This isn’t who you want to be, and I’m not the one you want.”

“But here we are.” Diana slurred with a sly stupid smile on her face.

“Stop!” Akko bit down on her bottom lip. “You can’t do this. _We_ … We can’t do this.”

“Aaaaakkooooooo” Diana pathetically whined as she struggled beneath the brunette’s grip. “Don’t tease.”

“You have Ben, you have your name, you have everything you ever wanted. You’ve achieved your goals Diana.” Akko smiled down at the blonde, tears still flowing from her face. She knew she was about to lose something she couldn’t replace. “I’m so proud of you, but I’m poison to you Diana. Don’t throw away your future, when I’m not worth it.”

Diana stopped struggling, and for a moment, Diana looked a little sober like the understanding was starting to sink in. But the blonde just pouted, like a petulant child, and Akko was at a lost. She hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this, she wanted to be right for the first time in her life, but she wasn’t. Diana still wasn’t getting it. Akko pulled off of Diana and took a couple steps back.

“Where’re you going?” Diana grumbled as she sat up on the bed

“I can’t.” Akko quickly looked away. She was too disappointed with herself to have let things get to this point. She really was an idiot if she didn’t do anything to prevent this. “I have to go.”

“Go where?”

Akko saw Diana’s hand reach for her, but Akko couldn’t do it anymore and turned her back. “Away.”

Because if she didn’t go away now, then she would stay here and do the unthinkable. The unforgivable.

“Akko…”

“Good bye Diana.”

She left. Out the room doors, out of the manor, into her car, and out the front gate.

Akko had let her heart follow the blonde, and now it was left stranded in the middle of nowhere. Akko used to think there was something romantic about fighting for someone. About winning them over, and eventual happiness… Like all those romantic novels that Barbara and Lotte gushed over in school.

But as Akko closed the door behind her, with stones in her chest where hope used to lie, she came to the realization that there is absolutely nothing lovely about having to continuously convince someone to love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year One:**

‘Hi! This is Kagari Atsuko! Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your info, then I’ll get right back to ya!’ 

_Who does she think she is!?_ Diana thought angrily as she paced her office space. _Five years of sound friendship and she leaves!?_

_It wasn’t that big of a deal!_

_Drunk! I was drunk! She didn’t have to walk out!_ Diana slammed her fist on the desk. _She didn’t have to leave._

Diana never left a message; she was too fed up with everything. She shouldn’t have to leave a message for her best friend to call her back. At least Akko’s absence didn’t infringe on her life. She still had goals to meet and successes to go above and beyond.

“Darling, I’m going out tonight.” Ben strutted right by the office door without a second look at Diana. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Very well…” Diana whispered under her breath. Ben had been going out a little more lately. It was only mildly annoying. This being because Diana was rather adamant about producing an heir.

But Diana was still absolutely livid about Akko walking out. 

“Are you alright, my lady?” 

Diana peeked up from her piles of paperwork to see Anna standing in front of her door. Concern was etched onto the older woman’s face. Diana was so consumed by her work, she failed to notice that Anna was aging. Diana sucked in a deep breath and relaxed. The last thing she needed was to worry her.

“I’m fine, Anna.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Diana’s eyes widened. She loosened her fist and brought a hand to her cheek. Sure enough, they were wet, in fact, drenched with tears. Diana didn’t even notice that she had been crying. 

“I… don’t know.” Diana quickly looked away and hid her face. A Cavendish doesn’t cry or show weakness. 

“Has Miss Kagari returned your calls?” Of course, Anna knew about it. Diana had vented the entire situation out to the older woman. Anna just sat there in shock as Diana recounted the events of the night in which she had cornered Akko. But, the maid didn’t have to say anything to express herself. Just from the look in her eyes, Diana could see the heartbreak, the hurt, and most of all, the disappointment. 

Diana didn’t know what was more disappointing to the old maid: The fact that she had attempted to force herself on the brunette or that Anna wouldn’t see Akko for a while. Despite their initial dislike towards each other, Anna had grown fond of Akko. Akko had that way of sneaking into people’s hearts and lighting up the darkest corners within them. If Diana was working, Akko would spend time in the kitchen with Anna. Her time used to be spent teaching Japanese food preparation to the maid, who would in turn teach Akko about proper etiquette and nobility. One could say that Anna began to see Akko as like another daughter. 

“No…” Diana whispered. For once, Diana wasn’t angry at the brunette, but she was sure angry with herself.

“I see. I’ll leave you be then.”

 _Wait!_ Diana wanted to call out. _Don’t leave me too._

But, Diana swallowed back the words and shut out the thoughts. There were more important things to stress about, more important things to be frustrated with. This is the life she wanted, right? A promising future. A future that she wasn’t afraid of and that she could plan out in black and white.

* * *

**Year Two**

‘Hi! This is Kagari Atsuko! Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your info, then I’ll get right back to ya!’ 

Another missed call. 

“Good afternoon, Akko,” Diana said for what might have been the 100th time today. “It’s Diana. Please call me back when you get this message.” Diana hung up the phone and laid it on her desk.

A year had passed without Akko. 

“I hope you’re not wearing that get up to the party tonight,” Ben scoffed as he stuck his feet on her office desk. 

“Party?” Diana put her phone down and furrowed her brows as she looked at her disheveled husband. “What party?”

“I’m throwing a party tonight in our ballroom. I’ve invited all of our friends and ordered the decorations.”

_So that’s why our card was charged…_

“I would prefer if you didn’t throw so many unnecessary lavish parties without my consent. We should talk about these things before acting on them,” Diana replied sharply. 

Ben snorted and leaned back in the chair. “We should take the opportunity to show the world our success.”

_You mean my success._

“I don’t see what the problem is, we have the money,” he continued. 

“That’s not the point, Benjamin!” Diana stood from her desk and towered over the man. “You spend money so recklessly. You’re not trying to show the world the success, you just want to display money that _I_ worked for!”

“It’s the same thing, Diana. You’re being obtuse. What’s the point of power if you can’t use it?”

“That money is supposed to be for our child—”

“A child you have yet to carry!” Ben seethed. “I bet you’re purposely using magic to stop yourself from having a child so that you won’t have to stop working and being painfully boring. You only want a child because you need an heir.”

“You must be joking!”

“I’m not. There’s no reason why we can’t have a child!” Ben promptly stood from his place and began walking out the door. “But it’s fine, a kid would be a drag to have, especially with you.”

The door slammed shut and Diana was dumbstruck by what she had just heard. This wasn’t what she had expected.

“Aunt Diana?” Diana looked towards the door to see Madeline, Merrill’s daughter, peeking into the room.

Diana smiled and opened her arms wide for her. “Sweetie? What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to watch a show, but Anna told me I had to wait since there’s a party tonight.”

Diana almost let her frustration ebb back into her mind, but it was quickly squashed when the little girl ran into her arms and hugged Diana tight. How could Ben think Diana didn’t want to have a child? If anything, it was all Diana wanted—someone that she could teach and love unconditionally, similar to how her mother treated her. 

“Well, that just won’t do.” Diana patted the top of the girl’s head, causing her to smile. “We could look up your show on my computer and watch together if you’d like?”

“Yay!” Madeline threw her arms around Diana’s neck. “You’re the best aunty ever!”

Diana chuckled as she picked her up. “And don’t you forget it little Maddie. However, make sure to not say that to Aunty Maril,” she hummed. 

Diana sat back down on her office chair and pulled the little girl onto her lap. Instantly, Madeline took control of the computer, looking for her show. It never failed to amaze Diana how the little girl took so easily to technology. Diana often struggled with machines. Though, she’d managed to learn the basics of technology through Akko. 

When Madeline had finally found her show, she sat comfortably back against Diana. The blonde couldn’t wait for the day when she’d share moments like this with her child. She wanted to be a mother, to be someone worthy of bearing a child. She wanted to give back what her mother had given her. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!” the computer speakers blared. Diana kept her eyes on the little girl in front of her and played with her hair, mindlessly braiding it, much like her mother used to do for her. “Prepare yourself, for you are about to enter a world…”

“Aunty! Aunty! Look! It’s the Crimson Witch!” Diana froze and slowly peered up at the screen. She knew that pseudonym. It was brought up in many conversations between her friends. “Mama said you knew her!”

Diana heard, but it didn’t register in her head. She watched, awestruck by a red cape that floated gracefully down to the stage from out of nowhere. Right before the cloak had touched the ground, it stiffened and crumbled into a ball. It spun wildly, before exploding in a bright light.

“...of magic!” Akko shouted through the haze. A breath was caught in Diana’s throat as Akko stood before a theater of people, a bright smile plastered on her face. She wore white tights with red knee-high boots, a blue top similar to Chariots white performing top, and a long red cloak that latched to her shoulders, along with bicep-high white gloves. It was modest, but it displayed her athletic and toned physique so well that Diana could see the muscle lining of her legs through the tights.

This was Akko’s big break, her first show. Diana forgot about the pain in her chest. She forgot about her missed calls. And she forgot about her argument with Ben. A smile and sharp pang of genuine happiness warmed her chest for a moment as she watched Akko perform. 

_She did it…_ Diana thought as her body filled with pride. Akko became what she wanted and had succeeded… and it was only just the beginning. 

Tears fell from her face and onto her shirt. She had to lean away from Madeline as to not let them fall onto her.

Diana never once peeled her eyes from the screen, even when she began to hear the party starting in the ballroom. It was a beautiful show, with beautifully cast spells, and the infinitely beautiful Kagari Atsuko. Her brunette hair, much longer now, flowed through the air with every twist and turn. Those dark crimson eyes lit up, becoming a rose red with each flash of magic. That smile burned like a million-watt bulb. Akko was always so full of bright youth, always so enthralled and filled to the brim with energy. She was always cute and absolutely adorable, but now Diana could see the change. She could see the developed experience, even though the screen of the TV. Akko was bubbling with confidence and maturity. Gone was the girl who stumbled and fell over her own shoelaces, what stood in front of the world was a bona fide witch and card-carrying woman. 

She would have to call Akko and tell her how proud she was. She needed to tell the brunette how flawless her performance was and how beautiful her magic appeared. A million things ran through Diana’s mind. Akko would have to call her back then. Knowing Akko, the brunette would tell Diana everything! 

* * *

**Year Three**

‘Hi! This is Kagari Atsuko! Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your info, then I’ll get right back to ya!’ 

Nothing.

“Akko, please call me. I have good news to tell you!”

Diana hung up the phone and stared at the positive reading on her pregnancy test.

She needed to tell Akko that she was pregnant. Through much trial and error, Diana had finally conceived a child. Unfortunately, it was with Ben, who seemed rather uninterested with the news. But that didn’t matter. Diana would take care of her baby. She would raise it, even without Ben. Now, the blonde wouldn’t be by herself anymore.

No way.

Her child would have a plethora of awesome Aunts. Akko _had_ to be a part of this—if not a part of Diana, then at least a part of her child. This was all she wanted. 

\--

‘Hi! This is Kagari Atsuko! Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your info, then I’ll get right back to ya!’ 

“Akko!” Diana sobbed into her phone. “Akko, please, please talk to me! Please, anything…” Diana curled in on herself on the bed and wrapped her arm around her stomach.

She spent the rest of the night crying. Diana cried in an empty bed. She cried about all the things she’d lost in the past. ‘Stress,’ they told her. Stress and high blood pressure. She didn’t even make it past the first trimester.

Diana was dealing with a broken heart and she didn’t even know it. But… all good things tend to fall apart.

\---

‘Hi! This is Kagari Atsuko! Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your info, then I’ll get right back to ya!’ 

“Akko… Please contact me.” Diana laid by herself in her bed with her last and only photo of her and Akko clutched close to her chest. Tears welled in her eyes and fell from her face onto her pillow. “Akko, please… Tell me what you hate about me. Whatever it is, I’m sorry. Akko please, I’m so sorry.”

* * *

**Present**

When Kagari Atsuko tells you _‘goodbye’_ ,

she really means it.

Diana learned that the hard way because it’s been three years since that night and aside from watching live streams of Akko’s shows, Diana hasn’t seen or heard of the brunette since. It was always, “I’ll see you later, Diana!” or “Next time!” Sometimes if the brunette was feeling especially silly, “Peace out, girl scout!” But it was never, “goodbye.”

Three years of missed calls, texts left unread, emails left unanswered, and even letters that either made it or didn’t. It was agonizing.

Diana spent much of the first year angry.

_Who does she think she is?!_

When Diana actually had no idea who _she_ was...

_Five years of perfect friendship and she throws it away?!_

Really, Akko had held everything together…

_I was just a little drunk!_

The biggest lie of it all. That very night. Diana was perfectly fine and knew _exactly_ what she was doing when she was doing it. It was completely scummy. She would admit that what she did was absolutely underhanded and wrong. She was deeply ashamed and didn’t blame Akko for leaving. Every day without Akko, she spent asking herself, ‘Why did I do that?’ But, Diana knew why she did it, why she would so something so belligerent and awful; there was something unfinished between the two. Diana couldn’t escape the feeling that something was missing. She just wanted to know, _needed_ to know.

But, there was nothing.

All that she gained was loneliness.

It wasn’t worth it.

She took solace in her work, rebuilding her family reputation and greatness. Meanwhile, Benjamin did nothing. He lazed around, spent money, and threw lavish parties that Diana didn’t even approve of. Although Diana did hone some sort of feeling for the man, it wasn’t love. It wasn’t affection nor was it admiration. It wasn’t anything like how she felt with Akko. She was too blinded by tradition and family values to notice, but the marriage was largely political.

Often more than sometimes, Diana would lay next to him and think, _‘one day I’ll love you, one day I’ll love you...’_ But that day never came. She stayed for one reason and one reason only—to produce an heir.

Traditionally speaking, that was the next step.

That was the expectation.

Now that her family name had been revived and was thriving in medical magic, all that was left was to have a child.

But try as she might, Diana could never get pregnant. They went to doctors and other medical witches, but nothing was wrong. Diana was perfectly healthy and able to carry children and Benjamin wasn’t sterile. Then, the one time they had succeeded, she miscarried.

It broke her psyche.

For weeks, Diana couldn’t function correctly. Her body was in autopilot. She still went to work and she still performed her duties as head, but her mind had been shattered. Her friends rushed to her aid.

Well… almost all of her friends.

True to her word, Akko never showed. That was the worst thing of all. It was even worse than the mental abandonment of her husband, who blamed her for their misfortune. He accused Diana of using magic to hinder their, would be, child’s birth. He still claimed that she somehow stopped herself from ever getting pregnant by him. It was ludicrous. She wanted a child more than anything.

Well… almost.

Arguments ensued, constantly. From the smallest things to the bigger heartbreaks. If they weren’t arguing, it was because they were either out in public or separated. After a while, Benjamin hardly ever came home and if he did, he slept in other rooms aside from theirs. He was cheating on her, she knew that, but she still kept face because that was the expectation. Because Diana Cavendish does not falter or misstep.

Diana Cavendish was fine. But Diana… Diana was a broken 20-something year old who wished with all her heart that she could be somebody else.

Diana was willing to stay in the marriage, despite her unhappiness. As long as she could have a child, she could deal with it. But, she didn’t have much fight left in her now.

Diana was, once again, all alone in a space that she had created only for herself.

But this time, the loneliness was more apparent. That happens sometimes. When you’ve experienced pure joy and happiness, it’s obvious when you don’t have it anymore.

 _Work, just keep working._ Like some sort of prayer. It was the only thing she could go off on.

She never learned a healthy defense mechanism; Akko was her defense mechanism. The brunette was like a sponge, constantly absorbing any negative thoughts or feelings that Diana ever had and somehow turning them into pure happiness. Any time Diana was scared of facing feelings she’s never felt, Akko was there to teach her, to hold her hand, and to face it with her. She had always done so with no hesitation or questions asked.

The calls to Akko increased. After a while, Diana didn’t even expect the brunette to answer—she just wanted to her Akko’s voice.

It was surprisingly professional and Diana couldn’t help but smile and be reminded of her voice. The high-pitched, optimistic one that the girl constantly vibrated with, it helped her remember all the fun and wild times they had shared. And sometimes, if Diana tried hard enough, it would remind her of the quiet times—the times they had shared running around past curfew. Times where Akko would speak calmly and intently, focused only on Diana. She remembered the first time she had decided not to scold the girl and instead sit beside her by the lake.

_They had taken off their shoes. While Akko’s bare feet were dipped fully in the cold lake water, the tips of Diana’s toes barely grazed the surface._

_“You know, when I was a kid, I used to think if I held onto something hard enough, then I could have it,” Akko began._

_Diana cocked her head to the side as she silently observed the brunette. “What do you mean?”_

_“Well…” Akko looked up to the full moon in thought. “Like being clingy ‘ya know? Like, If I held on to someone’s thoughts and was always somehow in contact, then they would never leave me. I would always have them in my life.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“I don’t know… It’s kinda hard to explain.”_

_Diana smiled softly. She’d never seen this side of Akko before. “And what have you decided now?” She inquired softly._

_“That everything is impertinent,” Akko answered. She’d responded with so much seriousness, Diana had to take a double look to see if she was speaking with the same person. “And that it’s important to figure out between not letting go too soon and holding on for too long.”_

_Diana sat there, completely shocked. She’d never, ever seen this side of Akko before. The brunette was always so excitable, so driven towards her future, that it came as a bit of a surprise that Akko was capable of deep thought._

_“That’s… awfully thoughtful of you, Akko…” Diana cringed a bit when those words left her mouth. She wasn’t trying to degrade the brunette, but she was still surprised._

_Akko just giggled as if she expected that answer. “Is it though? You’ve seen it Dia… So many people walk around half-asleep, even when they're busy doing things. They do things because it’s what they’re told. It’s what makes them successful. Money, fame… I just think people should just devote themselves to making themselves happy—regardless of those material things.”_

_“Don’t you think that maybe it’s best to be able to afford a high standard of living? Wouldn’t you rather be sure of your future?”_

_Akko shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe, but would it be worth it?”_

_Diana hummed. She never thought too much about things like that. She didn’t want to worry about a future that she didn’t have control of. It was too scary._

\------

But one day, the phone stopped ringing and rather than Akko’s sweet voice, Diana heard a dreadful automated machine.

_‘We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel this is an error, please check the number dialed and try again.’_

Diana sobbed.

Akko had either turned off her phone or changed her number. In that moment, Diana would have given anything to hear anything but that damned machine. Anything: her wealth, her fame, her nobility… her family name. Anything and everything.

On this dark, cold night, Diana laid on the bedroom floor, looking up at the ceiling and wondering where it all went wrong. She hadn’t slept in a while, but at least she knew the sun would come up soon. Tears streaked down the sides of her face and filled her view like the deep blue sea. She was drowning herself.

She wanted to scream and yell. She wanted to curse and she wanted to destroy everything. She wanted to throw fits and break objects. She wanted to hurt because she was, sure as hell, hurting. She wanted the world to know… that she was Diana and she was in pain.

‘ _I’m poison to you, Diana. Don’t throw away your future when I’m just a phase.’_

Akko wasn’t a phase and she wasn’t poison. Really, Diana was the poisonous one.

She had her chance to have something beautiful. A love like Akko’s was just so unusual, yet something so real. Such precious cargo that she took for granted. Diana now knew, that even if a million hearts were to fall from the sky, she still wouldn’t find another like Akko’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Would you look at how deep this hole that I've dug myself in is. Can ya'll survive?
> 
> Hope everyone is having a nice holiday.  
> Shout out to the kiddo!


	3. Chapter 3

Diana hasn’t slept in a while, but at least she knew the sun would come up soon. Just like every day. She curled against the small framed picture of her and Akko. When it became apparent that Akko had no intention of contacting her again, in her hurt filled rage, Diana got rid of all of their photos, except this one. It was her favorite picture of them.

…

**_Seven Years Ago._ **

_ “Today’s your 18 _ _ th _ _ birthday Diana!” Akko came barreling down the corridor and swept Diana off her feet and spun the blonde around in the air. _

_ Diana giggled and held on tight around the brunette’s neck. She was always so amazed at how strong Akko was. There was a point when Diana would have pushed the girl away and scolded her for such behavior in school, Diana didn’t have the heart to do that anymore. She welcomed the brunette’s joy; it made Diana happy. _

_ “Isn’t she lovely/ Isn’t she wonderful / Isn’t she precious / Less than one minute old” Akko sang. “I never thought through love we’d be/ Makin’ one as lovely as she/ But isn’t lovely, made from love…” _

**_Snap_ **

_ A bright flash interrupted their moment, both teenagers looked to the side to see a grinning Amanda holding up an old-style polaroid camera with a picture coming out. Almost hyper aware of their situation, Diana pulled away from Akko and back onto the ground. _

_ “Come on, don’t be embarrassed Diana, let’em look at what you have.” The tomboy smiled and handed the photo to Diana. _

_ A perfect snapshot of Diana smiling, and being held up by grinning brunette looking at her. But before Diana could study the photo, Akko was right behind her lifting her up in the air again. _

_ “That’s a nice picture, you should keep it!” she said. _

_ Diana held the photo close against her chest, lest she drops it and ruin such fragile material. It was a nice photo, and moment of happiness captured in a single image. She wished she could capture every happy moment like this, no matter how small, and keep it in a photo album. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough photo albums in the world that could hold all these happy moments she shared with Akko. But this single photo would do just fine, it would be enough. _

_ …. _

Of all the photos, Diana couldn’t get rid of this one. It wasn’t just a snapshot of two friends being silly. It was a documentation of one of the happiest moments in Diana’s life, and that was a lot considering Akko always made Diana happy. The blonde trailed her fingers against Akko’s figure in the photo, wishing that it was real, and the brunette was lying next to her. Despite Akko being the one spinning her around, the brunette’s eyes were soft and filled to the brim with what Diana would guess was affection. She wished she could have known the ways Akko looked at her when she wasn’t looking, maybe things would have been different now.

Maybe. Just maybe, she could have been happy.

Diana hugged the frame one last time before putting in the drawer of her night stand. She needed to get ready for another day as Diana Cavendish.

\---

“You should have something to eat before you go into town.” Anna set down a small plate of scones, Diana’s favorite, but she wasn’t hungry. She never felt hungry. Food just didn’t taste as good anymore, not since the last time Akko sat next to her at the table and happily munch on everything that Anna cooked. 

Many things had lost their luster with Akko gone.

“I’ll be fine with just coffee, Anna. Thank you.”

“You should listen to her.” Diana peaked up to see her aunt shuffling to the chair opposite of her. Despite her age, the elder Cavendish was as sharp as ever. However, since the first day she’s met Akko, Daryl changed. She became kinder, and now embodied the family motto of affection. Akko had that way with people. “Coffee is not a meal.”

Diana looked down at the scones, really, she just wasn’t hungry. However, she understood that they were looking out for her, thus she took a small bite at the pastry. She tried to take her time to chew, and to savor the flavor. But nothing happened. It was dull and dry, which was impossible because Anna made the best scones.

“Good morning  _ darling _ .” Ben cockily strolled into the room in what looked like a new suit. Diana could already feel the pounding migraine in her head, and the aching pain of loneliness in her heart.

“ _ You’re  _ still here?” Daryl scoffed and glared at the man who sat at the far end of the table. Sometimes Daryl would revert to her old arrogant self, but for good reason. If Diana was being honest.

“And good morning to you Aunt Daryl.” Ben snapped his fingers and plethora of servants rushed to his side and presented his breakfast of steak and eggs. 

The elder Cavendish grimaced almost like the first time Akko had crashed into their manor so many years ago.

Diana could see the vein pulsating on Daryl’s neck. The elder Cavendish never liked Benjamin, the only reason she gave her blessing was for political reasons, however, even that was a stretch. The woman practically challenged the man to a duel, of course that didn’t go through, and he was reluctantly given her blessings. Reluctantly. Even Anna had expressed her disinterest, purposely serving his coffee lukewarm as a form of payback. 

“Diana, will you be gone for the day, dear?” Ben asked as he cut into a well-done steak. 

Diana sipped her coffee. “Yes, I will. Why do you ask?”

“A husband can’t ask his wife a simple question without suspicion? Is that what our marriage has come to my dear?”

_ Yes… That and so much more. _

“It’s so he knows how long he can spend with his mistress…” Daryl muttered under her breath as she sipped her tea. 

Diana didn’t have time for this, or at least not the heart for it. Instead, the blonde stood from the table, leaving her unfinished scone and coffee. “In any event, I must be on my way. Do what you please, dear.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Ben chuckled darkly.

Diana bit back the words boiling in her throat. Now wasn’t the time for this. Not when she had an important role to play for the rest of the day. She would be back in her bed later tonight, and replay the same routine she’s had since she accepted that Akko was never coming back. Not wanting to start a fight so early in the morning, Diana went on her way to town.

\---

Logistics. Business. Meager work. Things that Diana did not want for her future. 

They were in the process of extending her hospital, there would now be a section added on for witches in high school or college who want to pursue medical medicine. They were currently trying to iron out the contract with other magical schools like Luna Nova, so that witches could have the chance to be medical witches. It would be the first of its kind, a medical school for witches, and was approved by the world leaders. Militaries, and other hospitals could now hire witches, or witches could become independent medical practitioners and travel the world to help poorer countries.

They could live out their dreams, and help people across the world. Something Diana truly wanted for herself.

Not this.

Diana sat at the head of the table as businessmen and lawyers read every word on their contracts. As if Diana was trying to swindle them out of money. Pathetic. Diana didn’t want money.

What she wanted was to practice medicinal magic, to apply all the things she’s learned over the years and directly help people. She wanted to heal people from all illnesses and disabilities. She’s always been an academic, she wanted to learn more, she wanted to create more, she wanted to innovate the medical world and save people from all the horrible and awful things that life could deal out.

Just not this. 

She didn’t want to sit at a desk and deal with money, she didn’t want to deal with permits and the legalities of owning a hospital, or deal with businessmen and women. She was a _ doctor _ and a witch. This was some twisted version of her ultimate goal and dreams. Her hospital was successful and was indeed helping people, Diana just oversaw it. She never got to meet patients, she never got her hands dirty with her colleagues, she never got to see the grateful smiles of people who were once broken, now fixed. 

It was now ‘Sign this’, ‘Look over that’, ‘Pay for this.’ 

Money, money, money. Things she understood were important but just not interesting. 

She just wasn’t excited about work anymore. There was nothing about this that she loved or adored. Not only did food seem tasteless, but the joys of her job just didn’t give her any satisfaction anymore. She was an empty shell, probably because she had left a huge piece of herself with Akko, and Akko was gone.

Every good thing that Diana currently had in her life was all thanks to Akko. Magic across the world was strong and had brought life to medical magic, all thanks to Akko for having the courage to take down a sentient missile. She still had the same group of friends, who despite knowing her situation, still stayed by her side. Some reluctant more than others, but that was probably thanks to infinite kindness of Kagari Atsuko. She her house, her name, her relatives were all on good terms with each other, and all thanks to Akko. 

Akko had given Diana everything.

She could have very well fell asleep at this meeting, and would not have cared.

“Hey, Diana” Andrew nudged her shoulder. Diana peered over to look at the green-eyed boy who was now her main and most lucrative supporter for medical magic for her hospital. All thanks to Akko for changing the boy’s thoughts on magic.

Really, everything that Diana had was all thanks to Akko.

He was Akko’s ‘bro’, as the brunette would affectionately put it, but that never sat right with Diana. Andrew always seemed to want more from Akko, and never hesitated to chase after the brunette whenever Diana wasn’t around. She figured Akko would have told him about the ending of their relationship, but Andrew was always cordial so Diana assumed he was clueless.

“Are you ok?” His brows furrowed in concern as he looked over Diana. “You seem… Sickly? Like you’ve been zoning out this entire meeting.”

“I have not been ‘zoning out’. I know exactly what members will be giving funds, and how much they have agreed to give.” Diana turned away and looked down at the pile of paperwork in front of her. She didn’t want to spend hours at a desk sorting paperwork, but she also didn’t want to think about how much she missed Akko.

“I would believe that, but the meeting ended half an hour go, and you have yet to move.” Andrew pulled a chair next to the blonde. “I know you’ve been working hard lately, but you need to take a break. What good is your hospital if you’re not there to watch over it?”

Diana sighed. She didn’t want Andrew to see her like this. The only person she had ever let her see her this way was Akko, but she was just so tired. “I… Have not been feeling very well lately…”

“Is it Benjamin?” Andrew rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “You should leave him.”

“I need an heir.”

“Bullshit.” Diana cringed. It hurt to hear it be said aloud, but Andrew hardly ever minced words. Diana could respect that. It was nice, especially when everyone in her world seemed to have ulterior motives. “Anybody can give you an heir, and yet out of all the nobles, you chose that jerk.”

Diana bit down on her bottom lip, she felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. But it wouldn’t have been a problem if Diana was hearing it from her actual parents. She often wondered if her life would have been the same if her parents had been around to discipline her and guide her. Maybe she would have listened to her mother and father if they had told her that years ago before she when into a relationship with Benjamin. Maybe she would have had the self-restraint to not force herself on Akko.

“You’re not wrong…” Diana whispered in a shaky breath.

Years ago, Andrew would have donned a smug grin taking a victory over a Cavendish. However, Andrew had changed, and he must have noticed her discomfort because he was quick to track back over his words.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t involve myself.” Andrew tapped her fingers on the hardwood table for a while as if contemplating a great decision. “I’m going to grab some lunch on my way home, would you like to join me?”

Diana hesitated. This was largely different from the Andrew years ago; he must’ve had no clue what went on between her and Akko. She was always surprised with how genuinely cordial he was with her. After what she had done, she expected some sort of backlash from her friends, in fact she wanted it. She wanted validation that she really was as awful as she always seemed to feel.

“Ok…” Maybe this was what she needed some time with friends. Not being Diana Cavendish who was really too young to feel this old.

Andrew smiled, like it was some sort of achievement. But maybe it was. Diana hasn’t been around friends in a very long time, not since they rushed to her side during her miscarriage. Even that had been brief, everyone had moved on with their own lives. If Diana could, she would redo her whole high school experience. They went about cleaning the office space, and packing their things, Diana swung her satchel over her shoulder, while Andrew stuffed some papers in his jacket pocket. They, thankfully, spoke about business, Diana didn’t have anything else to converse about with Andrew. It seemed he didn’t have interest in her personal life either, Andrew didn’t like Benjamin in the slightest.

She was about to inquire where they might be eating, when Andrew’s phone rang.

“Hello? Oh, you’re out already? Really? Well I was… Ok, that’s fine…” A smile. “Alright, see you soon.” Andrew turned towards Diana gave an apologetic smile. “Rain check on lunch?”

Diana smiled politely. Honestly, she was just happy to be invited. “That’s alright, I’m sure there will be another time.”

Andrew paused for a moment, and stared at Diana, he took a deep breath and sighed as if in deep thought. For a moment the blonde thought she had said something strange, or maybe she shouldn’t have pushed for another lunch period? Which was still strange because her response seemed so neutral…?

“Actually, would you like to come over this weekend? It’s been a while since you’ve visited the estate. Not since…”

_ Not since Akko crashed your birthday party… _

“You should come by, and uhhh, leave Ben at home. I suspect he’s the one who vomited in my rose bush for my bachelor party.”

“You’re married?”

Andrew sighed, and seemed only the slightest bit hurt. Diana had no idea that Andrew got married, it’s never crossed her mind. Come to think of it, aside from Hannah and Barbara, Diana had no clue about anyone else’s current relationships.

“Yes, I am married. Anyways, I need to go.” Andrew turned away and ran off down the street excitedly. “I’ll see you Saturday!”

Diana stood there for a moment and watched as Andrew disappeared into the busy London crowd. Once out of sight and now standing underneath the warm summer sun, Diana began to feel a bit lighter. She spun around on her heels and began walking in the opposite direction to her favorite coffee shop. Maybe she needed time to herself, time to figure things out, or time to just not figure things out for once in her life. Just a moment to catch a breath of fresh air. For the first time in a while, Diana felt that maybe she was going to be ok.

A little boy with scruffy brunette hair and green eyes burst through a shop door a way ahead of her. He was holding a Crimson Witch doll, and the level of energy and gleam in her eyes painfully reminded her of a certain brunette. She often fantasized having a child with Akko, and wondered what kind of personality the child would have, what characteristics would their child take from them. She hoped with all her heart, that in whatever universe she and Akko would bear children, they would be more like Akko. Inherently kind, and filled with an infinite fascination of the world. The little boy blew past her, with a wide smile and a heavenly giggle.

“Hiya kiddo!”

Diana froze.

“Did you have fun?”

She felt her heart go into overdrive, and a familiar stinging in the back of her eyes.

“Wanna get some ice cream?”

Her body began to heat up, and her palms started to sweat.

“How does mint chocolate chip sound?” Diana heard Andrew’s voice.

Diana slowly turned around. Her mouth went dry and her voice didn’t seem to want to work at the sight of the woman picking the child up and holding him tight. Nothing seemed to want to work anymore when she saw the woman standing next to Andrew Hanbridge. The woman she’s sought after for nearly four years.

“Or is today a Neapolitan day?” Akko said to the little boy.

“Neapolitan for sure!”

There she was, in stupidly short shorts, and a red flannel. Long hair that flowed freely and gracefully down her back. Crimson eyes that turned just a bit lighter in the sun, and a bright smile that could make even the coldest of hearts melt. Beautiful Akko. Diana made the decision a long time ago, that if she were to ever see Akko again, she would run and hug the brunette. She would wrap herself completely around the woman and hold on tight, and never let go. Never again would she be without Kagari Atsuko.

_ Never _ !

Diana just wanted to girl back in her life again. But here Akko was with a similarly looking child in her arms standing next to Andrew, and Diana was at a loss.

“Alright.” Akko said and placed a kiss on the little boy’s forehead.

The little boy giggled happily and wrapped his arms tighter around Akko’s neck, while Akko just laughed and turned away with Andrew in toll. Diana’s heart throbbed painfully, and her chest tightened as she watched Akko turn her back to her for the second time in her life. The void in her heart growing, and collapsing into a black hole of nothingness. Akko had moved on. She had kids. With someone else. And most importantly, she was  _ happy _ .

_ You don’t love me anymore… _

Still, after everything, Diana was still selfish.

Diana stepped back. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop the pathetic whimpers that wanted so badly to be escape. She wanted to be happy to see the brunette so happy. But it didn’t feel right. That should have been  _ their  _ child in Akko’s arms. It should have been Diana standing next to the brunette, because she didn’t want to ever see Akko without her.

But she was here. Always at a distance. Stuck in a lonely place that she had made only for herself.

Diana took in a deep shuddering breath and spun away from the scene, walking in the opposite direction Akko was walking in. How can Diana ask her to come back to her? How can Diana love her so desperately? How can Diana walk back into her life when Diana had single handedly driven everything to shit?

If anything, all Diana wondered was why it took so long for Akko to walk out her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I swear I haven't abandoned my current fics. I just work a lot and I get tired and lose motivation.... But I managed to catch a break this week to do some writing! 
> 
> Also! Kudos to everyone who made it past all the heavy angst for this fic! It was a doozy to write. Anyways, I'm excited to start the story now! Hopefully you guys will stick around still read. Sorry I don't reply to comments often, I'm just a little bit of and airhead and forget things. 
> 
> Deep Waters will get a chp2 soon too, I regret starting two fics at the same time. Please forgive!
> 
> Also sorry for grammar and punctuation mistakes. Never was good at that. :D
> 
> Song reference- Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder


	4. Chapter 4

**_Diana’s wedding 3 years ago…_ **

_ Diana looked around the reception ballroom. She didn’t want such a big wedding, she wanted something small and intimate. Akko, her maid of honor, worked hard to make that reality, but Ben wanted something extravagant. Something that demanded attention. _

_ ‘We need to show our love to the world,’ he would say. Diana would just roll her eyes and continue on with work. _

_ Funny, her husband was nowhere to be found and curiously enough, neither was Akko. _

_ Diana travelled around the ballroom, her eyes lingering but nothing really catching them. Glances of her friends having a good time were like scenes of a movie. Amanda flirting with Hannah, whispering together in the dark corners of the room, Barbara and Lotte gushing about the new Night Fall novel, Jasminka and Sucy debating about which mushrooms would taste good in a gravy, and Constanze trying to take on the DJ’s sound system. Diana couldn’t help but smile. It was like nothing changed from Luna Nova, yet there was a feeling of longing—as if this was going to be last time she would see her friends like this. All that was missing was a certain brunette.  _

_ Despite Akko’s newfound maturity, the woman still never quite outgrew her mischief or ability to surprise people. Diana hoped that would never change about Akko. Typically, Akko would have been somewhere stuffing her face with food and trying to fill that bottomless she calls a stomach. Really, it was impressive how Akko could hold her own against Jasminka, and still keep her perfect body. _

_ “Come on, let’s dance! This is a great song!”  _

_ And there she was. Diana spun around, almost expecting to see Akko asking her to dance. _

_ “A-Akko! Wait for a moment!” _

_ Instead, she was dragging a reluctant Andrew behind her.  _

_ “Come on, Drew. You’ve done nothing but brood all night.” Akko pulled Andrew to the dance floor and immediately started rocking her hips and dancing without a care in the world. _

_ “I apologize, I haven’t been feeling well lately.” Andrew smirked, but Diana could see the light blush on his face.  _

_ “You nobles need to relax,” Akko replied as she gave a graceful twirl. She grabbed his hand and moved him to the rhythm of the music.”You’re human too.” _

_ Quickly, Andrew got into the rhythm of the music along with Akko and, although awkward, was quickly gaining tempo with Akko. _

_ “Well, good thing there are people in the world like Atsuko Kagari that can teach us.”  _

_ And that was the truth. Akko had come in like a freight train, and through chaos, had broken social norms in the world of nobility. _

_ Diana watched as Akko twirled and moved with Andrew. Akko was always adorable, the kind of cute that was too precious to not hold close. But now, here Akko was. All dolled up, dancing in a room full of people and radiating with such confidence, Diana couldn’t see anything else. Akko had grown... in more ways than one. She let loose her hair, she danced barefoot, and she made up moves as they twirled around the dance floor. She was still the same optimistic troublemaker. _

_ Andrew’s hands rested comfortably on her hips and she glowed. Like she loved it, like she loved him. _

_ The slightest pressure squeezed around her heart. It was fleeting, but it was there, and for a moment Diana felt something real for the first time that entire night. She didn’t like it. It was like a nightmare that she had woken up from and couldn’t remember. _

* * *

**Present day**

Dazed. Like the entire world had shifted on its axis and was spinning out of control, and all Diana could do was take a ride. She knew Andrew always had a thing for Akko. It was clear as day. Andrew constantly pestered her about Akko’s whereabouts, and what the brunette was doing. Diana absolutely hated it and couldn’t stand Andrew always following Akko around like a lost puppy and, even worse, she couldn’t believe how oblivious the brunette was to the boy’s advances. But somewhere along the line, Andrew’s efforts had paid off, or at least that’s what it seemed like.

It’s been a few days since Diana had caught a glimpse of Atsuko Kagari. Diana was zoning out as Hannah and Barbara sat, bantering back and forth on her patio. She should have known that Akko may have been in England. After all, her managers as well as Diana’s best friends, Hannah and Barbara, had just recently flown back home. Although the day was bright, the skies were blue, and the weather was beautiful, Diana felt an inner turmoil. Usually, she avoided conversations about Akko with their mutual friends in order to not cause any conflict.

But, she couldn’t avoid the subject anymore.

Because at the end of the day, Diana wanted her once best friend to be happy.

“Is Akko happy with Andrew?” she asked.

“I’m sure Akko is living her best life,” Hannah answered and added, with a bit of a bite in her tone, “with whomever she’s with.”

Barbara glared at the redhead next to her and stomped on her foot, earning a muffled yelp from Hannah. “What I think she means is that Akko is doing fine with everyone—whether that’s with Andrew or not.”

“I see…” Diana sipped thoughtfully on her tea. Of course, Akko would always be happy, and if she wasn’t, the brunette would aim for something that she would find happiness in. “Well, I’m happy for her-“

“Are you?” Hannah interjected. Diana peered from her cup to see Hannah glaring at her.

“Hans-“ Barbara reached over to stop the redhead.

“No. We’ve been beating around the bush for too long about this. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of watching her wallow in self-loathing and pity.” Hannah pointed an accusing finger in Diana’s direction. “What the hell happened to you? What happened to Akko? All you told us was that you got into a bad argument that you were too drunk to remember!”

Diana quickly looked down at her hands. It wasn’t a complete lie. Actually, maybe it was all a lie.

“Akko doesn’t ever say anything either! All she’s been doing these past few years is-“ Another foot stomp under the table.

“...is not talking about you either,” Barbara finished for her before continuing, “Listen, we’re worried about you. The both of you. You two used to be best friends. Not even Hannah or I could compete with that. But one day, it was like everything disappeared. No one could understand it.”

“Look, Diana.” Hannah pulled on Diana’s hand, demanding her attention. “You don’t have to tell us what happened, but you’re miserable, and despite Akko being her happy-go-lucky self, she’s off too. You don’t have to tell us what happened. Frankly, I don’t think any of us give rats ass. But you need to get it together somehow.”

Diana bit on her bottom lip to hold back her cries. She was lucky to have the kind of friends she had in life. “I know…”

But, she was still afraid, afraid that a door she had slammed shut years ago was locked and there was no key to be found.

“She’s here, you know. We convinced her to take a break from Japan and visit around here. Her father hasn’t been doing well in Japan, so we thought maybe a change in scenery would be what she needed to get back on her feet. As far as I know, she’s enjoying herself,” said Hannah.

“I’ve seen her, already,” Diana replied as a matter of factly, “Briefly. She was with Andrew.”

“Andrew? Oh, that’s right, he has a son now. Good for him, he’s always wanted kids.” Hannah sipped on her tea. “No wonder Akko didn’t complain about coming back here.”

“You should talk to her,” Barbara said absentmindedly, “It’s ok if you don’t become friends like how you two used to be, but I feel that maybe you need some closure. At least we can agree on that, right?”

Diana hummed. Neither agreeing or disagreeing. She wanted to speak to Akko, but avoiding any conflict that might shatter her already broken heart also seemed ideal. Diana wanted nothing more than to just be ‘ok.’ Her friends were right, she needed to pull herself together, but her regrets would always be like a chain around her leg. Maybe Barbara was right; she needed closure, even if Akko didn’t want anything to do with Diana anymore. But, on the other hand, Diana feared that she would crave the brunette more. In any case, if Akko really didn’t want to be around her anymore, then she would have to say it directly to her face. 

The afternoon continued on without another word about the subject, both Hannah and Barbara already saying what they needed to say, and enough for Diana to think about. They enjoyed their time together and even stayed for dinner. All three witches spoke about their individual successes. Hannah and Barbara would stay in the show business with Akko for as long as the woman would want to perform, and Diana listened. She was happy for her friends’ happinesses. Even when night came upon them and her friends needed to return to their own homes, Diana was proud to have seen her friends achieve their dreams, and do what they wanted.

Now, as the quiet hours of the night settled around her estate, Diana sat in her office and looked at the picture of her and Akko. She did need closure, or at least something. She needed to tell Akko all the things she was too distracted and afraid to say years ago. Although she was still afraid and filled with anxiety over meeting her again, it felt right. If she was being honest, she still had time to cancel lunch with Andrew, but the man had been so nice and seemed to be really excited about their luncheon. Plus, there was a chance that Akko wouldn’t be there. Though maybe she could make it through. But, is that what she really wanted?

Probably not...

“Brooding in your office again, my lady?”

Diana looked up from the picture to see Anna standing in her office doorway. Technically, the old maid was relieved of her duties, and lived as a member of the Cavendish family on the estate. But apparently, no one could stop Anna from carrying on with her duties, even when she had trained another more than capable head maid. Not even Diana could stop her mother figure from constantly fussing over her habits or finding the time to brush her hair and fix her clothing. 

“You should be asleep, Anna. It’s very late,” Diana smiled and laid the photo on her desk, “and I am not ‘brooding’.”

“What kind of a maid would I be if I went to sleep before my mistress.” The aging woman shuffled into the office quietly and plopped down on the couch. “ Do not say that you are not brooding, young lady, I know that look when I see it. That’s the same look your father gave your mother when she was pregnant with you.” Diana rested her chin in the palm of her hand and listened. She always loved it when Anna told her stories of her parents. “Always agonizing over your mother's health, and doting over you. And your mother was no help either. She was always wanting to go out and walk through the rugged forest or fish in the lake—always sneaking out of the estate to do something. It was rather amusing. By the time you were born, your father was already beginning to wrinkle.”

Diana giggled. There wasn’t much of her father that she remembered, but she could recall that he looked rather old for his age. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” Anna smiled, “Your mother was quite the troublemaker amongst nobles.”

“I never knew that. My mother seemed so calm and collected. My father seemed to be more of a troublemaker from what I remember.”

“People change, my lady. That’s how growing up works,” Anna chuckled to herself. 

Diana rolled the thought around in her head. Change was never her forte, she was afraid of the unknown, afraid of things that were never a part of a grand scheme.

“I don’t know if I like change,” Diana admitted softly, “I would be worried about a future I don’t have planned out.”

“Hmm… As much as I adore that you always have a plan, I would prefer that you live freely from such guidelines, and do what you feel is best for you.” Anna stood from the couch and began to shuffle out of the room. “I hope tomorrow will be the beginning of a new you, my lady. Please go to bed soon.”

Anna shut the door behind her. Car lights flashed through her office window, and Diana peeked outside to see Benjamin stumbling up the driveway. Many questions flooded her mind, where would she start? What would she have to give up? What would she have to take? Who would still be around or who would up and run? Would she herself eventually run away from change too? Would she have to do it alone? But at the end of it all, yes. There needed to be change.

* * *

It’s not that Diana Cavendish would never be accused of being a ‘procrastinator’, but now, as she stood in front of Andrews manor, the only thing she could think of was, ‘Maybe change can wait for tomorrow’. The blonde didn’t get a lick of sleep the night before. Instead, she thought of endless scenarios of how today was going to go. Best case scenario, Akko wasn’t here and it was going to be a normal lunch with someone who was most likely married to someone you would rather be with. Worst case scenario, Akko was here and Diana was kicked out. 

She didn’t know which one she would rather deal with, to be honest. Diana took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking on the door. A few high-pitched giggles of a child, followed by some laughter from Andrew, echoed from behind the door before he opened it. Diana immediately stood erect as Andrew seemingly tried to catch his breath. He looked like he was working in the yard, his clothes were dirty, and some paint smudged on his face. But despite his rugged attire, a bright smile was spread across his face.

“Diana! Hello! I apologize for the way I look, but I don’t get much time with my son, Theo, so whenever I’m home I try to play whatever he pleases.” Andrew quickly tried dusting the dirt from his white blouse off with his hands, but only worsened the smudges. 

Diana smiled. “I don’t mind. I hope I'm not intruding on your quality time with your son.”

“Not at all!” Andrew quickly chirped. “I’ve been meaning to introduce the two of you anyways.” Andrew quickly looked around and sighed, “But it seems… he’s nowhere to be found now… Well, please come in. It’s been a while since you’ve been over.”

Andrew stepped to the side to let Diana walk into the manor. Much had changed in Andrew’s home. What used to be filled with priceless artifacts and extravagant decorations was now filled with toys and things to accommodate children. In fact, Andrew's home now looked more like a daycare center than a manor. Diana felt her heart tighten. She wouldn’t mind if her manor looked the same way.

“Sorry about the mess.” Andrew quickly walked around, trying to pick up the numerous toys from the ground. “You can make your way to the patio, and I’ll bring out some lunch. I have to make Theo’s grilled cheese, just the way he likes it anyways…”

Diana nodded. At least the layout of the manor hadn’t changed. She still remembered Andrew’s birthday all those years ago and the little ‘love bee’ situation that had occured. She had apparently told Akko she loved her and then squealed in distress when Akko was too shocked to even reply. Diana smiled as she walked through the halls. She wished she hadn’t been under a spell and she could have seen Akko’s face. She wished she had taken the spell more seriously because even though the love bee can induce the feelings of love, there has to be some sort of underlying feeling there. However, at the time, Diana was too distracted with duty and traditions to even think too much about it. 

She was approaching the patio doors and looking at the tables and chairs set up outside, awaiting her and Andrew, when Theo ran through the glass doors. If it wasn’t for the ruffled and unruly brunette hair, the boy would have been the spitting image of his father. Diana smiled and walked onto the patio. Her eyes lingered on the boy before immediately darting to the woman sitting down in front of him, wiping dirt smudges from his face.

Theo was the first to notice Diana. He quickly wrapped his arms around Akko and tried to hide behind her. 

“Huh? Theo?” The  _ Nines _ her voice was still beautiful. “What’s the matter, kiddo?”

“Mm…” The little boy nudged Akko’s shoulder and she turned around to see who or what was there.

Diana’s breath hitched as blue eyes met red again, but for the first time in three long years. She still looked very much the same, but so very different. Still with those gleaming crimson eyes and long, full brunette hair. She could see the lines of thousands of smiles almost etched in her face. Akko stood to her feet. She was taller, maybe not much taller than Diana, but pretty close in height. Diana could see her muscles flex and cast shadows with each movement. She was still the epitome of fitness and a well taken care of body.

Akko had grown more than just physically. Diana could feel the confidence, the sureness radiating from the woman in front of her. Her eyes no longer reflected a bright-eyed, hopeful girl. She could see the experience, the maturity. The understanding that hope wasn’t enough to get someone to where they needed to be, and that hard work was more than just hard work, it was blood, sweat, and tears. That life wasn’t going to always give you what you deserved or what you worked hard for all the time. That sometimes you had to cut your losses and cope with it all somehow. Still, despite the toil behind those crimson eyes, there was an air of infinite confidence and willpower. 

It was strange. The feeling of nostalgia. But that was impossible because Akko was standing right in front of her. How can someone suffer from the absence of someone who is present?

Akko turned to face Diana, and Diana had the sudden urge to run. The events of the night she came onto Akko replayed in her mind again. She didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve to have this chance for closure. But, her feet felt like cinder blocks, keeping her in place and demanding that she do something for once in her pathetic life.

_ Speak, you idiot! Say something! She’s standing right in front of you! _

“H-Hi…” Diana stuttered out.

Nice.

Doesn’t see the woman she loves in years and that’s all she can say.

Great.

“Who’s she?” The little boy hid behind Akko’s legs and stared at Diana.

“S’okay, kiddo. Why don’t you go see if daddy needs help in the kitchen, ok?” Akko ushered to the patio doors. The little boy nodded and quickly scampered away, disappearing past the patio doors and leaving just her and Akko. Diana’s eyes never once pulled away from Akko. She was still so perfect in Diana’s eyes.

“Hiya, Diana.” Akko’s eyes once again met hers, and the corners of her lips pulled into a lopsided smile that made shivers run down her spin. Her name never sounded so sweet and right by anyone else in the world.“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yes… it has,” Diana said. Akko took a step forward and, without even thinking, so did Diana.

“Three years, huh?” Akko took another step towards her, and Diana did the same. “Time sure flies by, right?”

“Yes, it does.” Diana felt the emotions well up inside her as she got closer to Akko. Each step toward her once best friend almost shaking her to her very core. “H-How have you been?”

“Mmm, I’ve been.” Akko shrugged. But the moment that Akko and Diana stood directly in front of each other, Akko’s smile dropped and a clear sheen glazed over her eyes. “Diana… I’m… I’m so sorry. I should’ve… I should’ve been there. I should have answered your calls, your messages, your emails, your letters. I should’ve…”

_ ‘She still rambles…’ _ Diana thought. Whatever words that were being spewed from Akko’s lips didn’t matter to Diana. At that very moment, the only thing that Diana cared about was Akko herself.

Diana took the last step forward and threw her arms around Akko, pulling her close against her body. She was never the one to initiate hugs between her and Akko. Akko was always the one to throw herself onto Diana, and Diana had never taken the moment to appreciate those hugs like this one. Akko always gave the best hugs. Diana never noticed until now, that Akko’s body seemed to perfectly mold against her own, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She hoped that her rushed hug would be on the same level. It was rude, unrefined, and terribly unbecoming of a noble, but Diana really,  _ really  _ didn’t care because right now, she had Kagari Atsuko in her arms. 

“I’ve missed you  _ so  _ much.” Diana buried her face into the crook of Akko's neck and sighed in relief. It was as if she'd been drained all her life, and Akko was the breath of fresh air she needed.

Slowly, Akko’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Ahem…” Andrew must’ve been watching the entire scene because Diana could feel the knowing look on his face. “We can have lunch a little later, if you two want. I’m sure Theo would like to play a little more before settling down.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, Drew. Just give us a moment,” Akko said. Diana was thankful for Andrew's suggestion, for she had no intention of letting go of Akko. “Come on, Diana. We’ll take a walk.”

Reluctantly, Diana pulled away and nodded. Akko tugged on her sleeve, and Diana willingly followed and walked next to Akko around the garden area. Things were quiet at first. There was so much that Diana wanted to know, and so much she wanted to talk about. But first and foremost...

“I’m sorry,” Diana muttered at first. Akko gave her a curious look, and it only hurt more because Diana knows that what she did couldn’t have been forgiven or forgotten. So she repeated herself, louder this time and with more resolve. “Akko, I’m so sorry for what I did to you and I’m so sorry for not looking for you and being upfront with everything. I know what I did deeply hurt you and our friendship. I-I don’t know what I was thinking. It was stupid and reckless, and I can never apologize enough to earn your trust or forgiveness. But I want you to know that I’m  _ so sorry.” _

Akko stopped and for a moment, seemed to think it over, but it didn’t take long for a sympathetic smile to stretch across her face. “I forgive you.”

A breath. A sigh of relief barely escaped from between her lips. There was no way it was… that easy. There was no way that three little words could hold so much power over Diana, and to have it said so casually with the most gracious of smiles. There was no way. But in an instant, Diana felt a weight fall off her shoulders and into the oblivion that she had tortured herself in. Not all of it was gone. Of course, Diana would live with that guilt of what she had done, but for once, she saw a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Unbelievable.

Diana felt tears fall down her cheeks, and she was forced to bite her lips to stop her whimpering. Akko reached forward again and hugged her. Her chest heaved against Akko as she began to weep.

“Yes, I forgive you, Diana. I mean… Don’t think it’s all your fault.” Akko pulled away and walked to a bench before sitting down. The brunette rubbed the back of her neck. Clearly, her anxiety quirks and habits never changed. If Diana wasn’t so emotional, she would have thought it adorable. “Diana, I spent three years ignoring you thinking that you were better off without me, and that I was always an obstacle in your way. Three years without even once acknowledging your troubles. Your miscarriage—the Nines! Diana… I should’ve been there for you. I kept telling myself that one day I would call… But I just never got the courage.”

“Nonsense!” Diana kneeled before Akko and grabbed her hands. “This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me. I was… I don’t even know what I was thinking that night…”

That was a lie.

“You were drunk,” Akko retorted, “I overreacted to the whole situation…”

But really, Diana wasn’t that drunk. She had been very much in control the whole time. She didn’t want to say it—not if it meant jeopardizing a second chance.

“I guess… we’re both idiots, huh?” Akko chuckled and Diana smiled. A genuine one, probably the first really one she’s had in years. Of course Akko could laugh in the midst of a serious conversation.

Diana got up from the ground and sat next to Akko on the bench. “It seems that way.”

The two sat next to each other in comfortable silence, watching as Andrew played with Theo in the garden. The little boy giggled with glee as he chased a butterfly. Although his eyes were green like his father’s, they shined with endless curiosity and excitement, much like the ones belonging to the woman sitting next to her.

“I’m glad to see you’re happy,” Diana finally said, “You always were good with kids. I can see Theo takes after you quite a bit.”

Akko slowly turned to Diana and a sly smile spread across her face. “You think Theo is mine, don’t you?”

Diana stared back, mildly confused. “Is… is he not? Did Andrew have a child with someone else before marrying you?”

“You think I married Drew and had a kid?” Akko snorted loudly and burst into laughter. The look on Diana’s face must have startled Akko, but she was quick to explain, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you were serious.” Akko quickly collected herself and cleared her throat. “Andrew is married to Mary, and Theo is their son. I’m Theo’s godmother. That’s why I decided to visit.”

Diana’s heart began to race when it really shouldn’t have. The realization that Akko was still single brought an unwarranted amount of relief, relief that Diana really had no right to be feeling.

“Honestly Diana,” Akko wiped the tears from her eyes as she settled down, “love just isn’t for me. But, I appreciate the sentiment. Theo is a great kid.”

_ ‘Love isn’t for me…’ _

That was probably the most heartbreaking sentiment that Diana could ever hear from Kagari Atsuko, from someone who seemed to be filled to the brim with nothing but love and happiness. She wondered what sorts of things could have happened to make Akko feel that way. If what Akko was saying was true, if she had listened to those voice mails and read those text messages and emails, then Akko had a good idea of what was going on in Diana’s life. However, Diana had no clue what happened to Akko in the past three years. Maybe, it was time she could find out.

“How long are you staying?” Diana inquired. Time was important here. She would catch up with as much as she could with Akko, and she was determined to fix whatever needed to be fixed.

“I’m in between tours, so maybe a couple months… or whenever those managers of mine decide when it’s time to go.” Akko leaned back into the bench and cocked her head to the side—like how she always did when she had a follow up question to clarify things. “Why? What’s up?”

“I was hoping that maybe…” Diana swallowed back the lump in her throat. Despite being a mature woman, Akko was still undeniably adorable. “...maybe we could spend some time together. Catch up on things from the past few years?”

A wide grin pulled at the corners of Akko’s lips. “Yeah, I think I’d like that a lot.”

Not everything was fixed of course, and Diana knew this. She may have been given forgiveness, but there were still many things wrong that needed to be rectified. She could feel that change was indeed coming her way. She would be better. She wouldn’t take things for granted, and she would have the strength to stand on her own again. The smile on Akko’s face gave her the confidence that she could do anything again, like how she was in school. She would get her life back on track and stop playing a victim. And, like most things in her life, it would start with Akko. For once, maybe Diana wasn’t afraid of change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know it's been a while, I was working a lot. But given the current situation of the world, I now have plenty of time to write and get back to posting. Hopefully ya'll haven't dropped me yet! And thanks for sticking around. I still have a lot of writing and ideas to put out for this fic! Thanks again ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

_ Godmother… _

_ Godmother… _

Diana secretly had to remind herself of this fact while Akko fussed over the crumbs covering Theo’s mouth. She smiled warmly as Akko sighed for what could have been the 100 th time and wiped the bread crumbs from the little boy. It was so natural. Diana wouldn’t mind seeing this particular view more. Honestly, she was just happy being able to have lunch with Akko.

“Aren’t you glad you came over?” Andrew whispered from next to her. Diana looked over at the man, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Do I really deserve this Andrew?” Diana’s smile dropped. She was being absolutely serious with him, especially since he seemed to be the one closest to Akko nowadays. His smirk faltered and he stared back at Diana sympathetically. 

“You were hurt too Diana… Don’t forget that.” Andrew sighed. “It goes both ways.”

He wasn’t wrong. Diana was hurt, she wanted Akko to be there for her. She needed her best friend, her closest confidant. She needed the one person who could silence this noisy world. The one person who didn’t look at her because of her family name. But, Diana still couldn’t take away the gnawing feeling that it was her fault to begin with. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Diana quietly replied.

“All I know is that you two needed this.” Andrew leaned back in his chair—maybe he wasn’t so different from when they were kids. “Whatever happened before today is between you two to figure out.”

“What if I had called to say I wasn’t coming?”

“I have never known Diana Cavendish to be a coward,” Andrew retorted all too smugly, “and if she was ever afraid, then she just needs a bit of a kick in the ass to get her going.”

Diana’s eyes lingered over to Akko, who continued to munch happily on another grilled cheese sandwich next to Theo. She still felt like a little girl who had touched fire and never wanted to be just warm ever again. But now that she was here, there was no possible way she would turn away now. A few crumbs were spotted on the corner of Akko’s lips, and as if they were in school again, Diana reached over with her napkin to wipe away the few offending crumbs. She was just about to barely feel Akko’s skin when the brunette caught her at the last moment. When Akko had noticed Diana, she immediately flinched away. Realizing what she was about to do, Diana quickly pulled her hand back and pressed it against her chest.

_ That’s never happened before… _

Before, Akko would lean in. She would press her face towards Diana and let her touch her face so naturally and readily. Diana’s heart dropped, and it was like all the air in her lungs had escaped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Diana quickly said. Thinking hastily, she pointed to the corner of her lips to explain. “You just have some…”

“Oh… oh!” Akko used the back of her hand to wipe away the crumbs, and grinned. “Thanks, Diana!”

And then she went back to eating.

“Of course…” Diana looked back down at her tea, and placed the napkin beside her. She glanced over at Andrew, who looked over at Akko sadly and then back to Diana with a shake of his head. It was clear that he knew more than what he was telling her. It only fueled her curiosity and desire to mend things with Akko.

“I’ve seen your shows,” Diana admitted, looking to Akko. “They’re beautiful, they’re even better than Chariots.”

Akko stopped chewing, and swallowed deeply. “You… you watched my shows?” The brunette looked downwards with a guilty expression, but quickly snapped back up with a bright smile. “You really think they’re better than Chariots? That’s so hard to imagine.”

Diana chuckled, “Is that so? I always thought that you had a bigger imagination. My niece absolutely loves your shows.”

“Wow, even your family watches me? That’s cool!” Akko leaned back into her chair and looked at the sky, a dreamy smile spread across her face. “Sometimes, I forget I’m living my dreams. I’ve been aiming for this for so long.”

“Aunty Akko has the best shows!” Theo cheered. He hopped off of his chair and ran around, pretending like he was conjuring magic. “She’s always in the sky on a broom, and she’s always making butterflies, and she fights these big monsters, and, and…” The little boy repeated a few more ‘ands’, clearly becoming breathless as he gushed over his godmother. Diana smiled fondly as Theo lit up with excitement. She looked over at Akko, who stared in awe. Really, this was Akko’s dream: to make people smile through magic, and to inspire children to believe in their believing heart. “Aunty Akko is the best!”

“Let’s go play on the swings, son.” Andrew stood from his chair and scooped him up in his arms. “Your mother will be home soon, and she’s not going to be happy if you didn’t get your play time.”

“Yes, father!” Theo waved at the two over Andrew’s shoulder as they walked to the swing set.

Akko giggled and scratched the back of her neck. “Don’t be fooled, he’s actually a handful when he’s comfortable in front of people he likes. I guess I can see why you would think he’s mine.”

“I wouldn’t say you’re a handful…” Diana sipped on her tea. “There aren’t enough hands in the world to keep you contained,” she lightly joked.

“You did fine.”

“I don’t think you realize how many fire extinguishing spells I’ve had to study to at least keep up with you.”

“It couldn’t have been that many.” Akko pouted.

“Akko… you set jet fuel on fire.” Diana turned fully to Akko and stared seriously. “Do you know how difficult it is to put out jet fuel fire?”

“It was one time!” Akko crossed her arms over her chest and puffed up. “I don’t even know why Sucy had jet fuel to begin with.”

They both laughed. But for Diana, it was something she hadn’t done so freely and genuinely in a long time. She almost forgot how it felt to have both the air escape from her lungs and her heart fill with joy at the same time. “Probably to continue her experiments with you, somehow.”

“No doubt,” Akko sighed out.

This was normal. Diana was ok with this. Of course, it wasn’t what it used to be. But that was ok because this was the start of change for herself. If this was going to be the beginning of her and Akko’s new relationship, then Diana wasn’t going to complain or cry about it. There was still the feeling of nostalgia and longing for what could have been, but she didn’t want to tread on the ‘what ifs’ anymore—not when her current reality was more than what she could ask for, and what she deserved.

“Have you been doing anything else besides performing?” Diana asked, seeing her chance to catch up. “I can’t imagine that it’s been all work and no play with you?”

“Then you clearly don’t know Hannah and Barbara,” Akko quirked an amused brow, “Those two have been working me nonstop. Oh—and Amanda and Constanze’s monsters are insane! One time, they made a headless horseman type thing—did you see that show?”

Diana nodded. It was a Halloween special. She was very impressed with Akko’s control of moving hundreds of skeletons throughout the audience while also ‘fighting’ the headless horseman.

“Ok! Cool! Of course, you saw it; you said you watched all my shows. Anyways!” Akko shouted. Diana rested her chin in the palm of her hand and leaned on the table to listen. “You’d think the bigger monsters are harder because they’re bigger and all, but really it’s those small ones because Amanda uses a remote to save up on magic. And she’s having all kinds of fun because she likes video games! So, she’s maneuvering this thing like a madman, and it’s hard! Because she’s so good at it, and sometimes she gets so crazy, she’s missing certain cues where I’m supposed to be triumphant! Unbelievable!”

“Really? You looked like you were doing so well during that show.”

“By the skin of my teeth!” Akko slumped in her chair, seemingly tired from her rant. “I’ve had to up my training regimen in order to stay physically fit so I can keep up. But sometimes, I just wanna stay home and eat chips and watch t.v…” she whined cutely.

Diana scoffed, “I could never understand how you could eat as much as you did and still be able to sprint for miles. It was impressive to say the least. You’re like some fitness anomaly.”

“I honestly don’t have a good answer for you. Genetics probably.” Akko grinned and slapped her stomach. Other than a hollowed drum sound, it sounded as if she was smacking a hard surface. “It’s not like you have a problem keeping thin either. In fact, you look thinner now. You used to be super buff at Luna Nova. Are you even eating enough?”

“Buff?”

“Diana,” Akko smirked, as if she finally knew something that Diana didn’t, “you used to catch me mid-air with one arm, and then _lift_ me onto your broom. Buff is probably an understatement.” Akko then prodded at Diana’s arms. “But now, I don’t even think you would be able to do a push up.”

The Nines. Akko was right. Diana was too concerned about Akko falling for her to be able to focus strengthening magic into her arms. She’s never realized she was able to do that, and  _ multiple  _ times at that. Diana can’t even remember the last time she’s lifted anything more than a pen.

“You’ve been slacking, haven’t you?” Akko continued.

Diana smiled. “That seems to be the case.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Akko grinned, “Taking a break isn’t a bad thing, just remember to get back into it when you’re done, ya know?”

“You’re absolutely right.” Diana felt her eyes water, but for some reason, she didn’t really want to cry anymore. Not in the way that crying was such a bad thing to do, but in a way that she was over it. Maybe not completely over it, but enough where the heaviness in her heart didn’t seem to weigh as much. “I think I’m rather done with this break. “

“Good. Maybe I get to start mine…” Akko looked away as her words trailed off. There was something there. Brief as it was, Diana could feel it again—as if the real Akko still wasn’t quite in front of her. It was strange. Their conversation was every indication of what she remembered Akko to be, but she was lacking in something that Diana couldn’t put her finger on. But before Diana could inquire, Akko took a deep breath and smiled. “After all, this is my first break since starting my career.”

Diana took a moment to study Akko’s face. A smile that seemed so familiar, but too far from genuine for Diana to not ask about it. “Is there nothing else that you have been doing?”

“Nothing worth mentioning.” She drank back what was left of her water, and sighed, “What about you? Hannah and Barbara always tell me how you’re doing. I know your hospital has been expanding; Have you made any new groundbreaking medicine yet?”

“Unfortunately, running a hospital doesn’t have much to do with taking care of patients,” Diana sighed deeply and looked down at her empty tea cup. “Who would’ve thought…”

“Well…” Akko looked around as if trying to find some sort of silver lining in Diana’s clouds. “It’s only the beginning, right? You gotta start somewhere. I bet you’re gonna get your hospital up and running and then you’re gonna start saving people and the world.”

“You sound so sure of that.” Diana smiled and turned to see a very serious Akko staring at her.

“Why wouldn’t I be sure of that?” Akko cocked her head to the side, something she did when things didn’t seem to make sense or when something seemed silly. “I mean… it’s you, Diana.”

From any other person in the world, Diana would’ve probably brushed them off. There weren’t many people in the world who  _ knew  _ Diana. Not Diana Cavendish, just Diana. So for one of the few people who  _ did _ know her to say that, meant the world to Diana. Akko, especially. Because no one else knew Diana quite like Akko.

“You’re right,” Diana giggled. “You said something like that to me years ago...  _ ‘If anybody can do it, it’s you’, _ right?”

“Exactly.” Her smile dropped and she looked at the thin level of water left in her drink that was much too small to sip from. She gingerly placed the glass back on the table and rubbed the back of her thumb. It was another one of her quirks whenever she was feeling particularly anxious or guilty. “To be honest, even without Hannah and Barbara, I did go through some of your messages… I couldn’t make it through all of them… But, Diana… I’m so sorry for never replying to you. I just thought you’d be better off…”

Diana gave a wry chuckle. “You keep apologizing when I’m the one who got us into this mess.” Diana then turned fully to Akko, refusing to break eye contact. “I can’t take back what I did to you nor can I do anything to rectify it. But if it’s alright with you, I would like nothing more than to begin anew with you.”

She could see the hesitation in those crimson eyes that Diana loved significantly more than she was allowed to admit. Diana couldn’t blame Akko for being doubtful or reluctant. Even if they were having a cordial conversation, she was well aware that she had broken something precious. It would take a long time for her and Akko to have something even remotely close to what they used to be. But, maybe now they could rebuild, and maybe it would be better and stronger than before. And that was fine, change tends to take awhile.

“I think that’s alright with me.” Akko pulled out a weak, lopsided smile that quickly morphed into an impish smirk. “Just, ya know… Lay off the alcohol, will you?”

“Akko!” Diana reeled in disbelief.

“I’m just saying!” Akko threw her hands up in defense. “You and alcohol never got along.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Diana surprisingly pouted.

“You don’t remember the time you tried to pet a stray cat and then when it scratched you, you cried in the middle of the street because you thought it meant that all animals hated you. And when we finally got you home you laid on the floor and ate all of our pizza except the crust?”

“I did not-“

“Wait, wait, wait!” Akko covered her eyes with her hands. She was laughing uncontrollably now, and practically trying to catch her breath in between words. “Or the time when we came back home, and you showed me your ID like you were trying to get into another bar. Then, when Amanda was joking around and told you that you were too young to get in, you literally said  _ ‘the queen demands it’  _ and then poofed  _ both  _ of us into peasant clothing.”

“… I do remember that, actually….”

“My point exactly.” Akko leaned back in her chair once more, wearing a smug smile that suited her far too much.

“Is that so?” Diana began, “What about you, Miss  _ ‘Don’t worry, I’ve done parkour many times’ _ ?”

“Uhhh…”

Diana smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t even begin to tell you how many times you thought the bar top was a good place to do backflips off of.” Diana covered her face to stifle her giggles, only to falter. “I still remember when you ran full speed down the road, tried to leap over some bushes, and ended up rolling your ankle.”

“I cleared the bushes though.”

“You cleared the curb, then you landed in the bushes.” Diana hummed at the memory as they both worked to catch their breaths. How long has it been since they’ve spoken like this? Even before Akko’s departure, they’ve never spoken like this together after high school. Diana was always studying for medical school, and Akko was training with Chariot at Luna Nova. It’s been much longer than three years since they’ve talked so openly and freely. Diana had forgotten more than she would’ve liked to.

A small beep came from Diana’s phone. When she pulled out the tiny device, she was surprised to see that it was so late in the afternoon. Time sure flies when you’re having fun. She’d forgotten that she needed to review some paperwork and had set a timer to remind herself in the event that she would go home immediately after lunch and cry in bed. Honestly, she didn’t expect for this encounter with Akko to happen today.

“Work?” Akko smiled knowingly. Even after three years, Akko could still read her clearly—not that Diana was ever doing anything out of the ordinary, yet the sentiment all the same. “I’ll walk you out.”

The silence was comfortable, as if women were digesting what had happened today. At least, that’s how Diana felt. The silence was always so comfortable with Akko, it was hardly ever awkward or anxiety filled. The walk back to the front door seemed shorter than when she first arrived.

“I’ll let Drew and Theo know you had to go, and that you had a nice time,” said Akko, opening the door open for her.

Diana nodded and stepped out into the light of the setting sun. “How long are you back for?” she asked, spinning around towards Akko again with a small hopeful feeling blooming in her chest.

“A few months.”

“If it’s not too much or if you don’t have anything else to do, would you mind…?”

“Hanging out again?” Akko guessed and finished for her. Diana remained silent, fiddling with her fingers behind her back. There was a short pause before Akko flashed a brilliant smile that shined even in the coming evening hours. “Well, if you’re not such a busy body… then I don’t see why not?”

“I’m sure I can make time.” Her lips pulled upwards into a soft smile. Her heart fluttered; her hands were growing sweaty and her knees weak. Benjamin never made her feel like this, only Akko ever did.

“Well then…” Akko stuffed her hands in her pockets and grinned yet again. “I’ll see you later, Diana.”

“See you later…” Diana repeated the words out loud, so as to remind herself that she was also promising another moment with her best friend. A second chance, if you will—an opportunity for change.

_ ‘I’ll see you later…’ _

Diana’s always known that those words were special, especially when it felt like she would never hear them again. But, to hear those words now from the very person she’s never wanted to lose her entire life, that was more than Diana could ever ask for. It wasn’t a ‘goodbye’. It was a promise that there would be another time. Whether Akko was aware of what those words meant to Diana or not wasn’t the point. There would be another moment that Diana could spend with Akko.

\---

“You look…” Benjamin raised a brow as she walked down the stairs of the main hall. He was in a brand-new suit  _ again _ . Diana couldn’t remember why she was attracted to him to begin with, or if she ever was. She had spent five years with this man and couldn’t remember a single moment that left her smiling for hours. Maybe at one-point, Diana really did love him… or maybe Diana wanted to believe that she didn’t make a mistake when she married him “…happy?”

“I am happy,” Diana agreed merrily as she shut the doors behind her. She was still smiling and she really didn’t give a damn who saw. She’d probably wear this smile for the next time she got to hang out with Akko again. “Going out tonight, dear?”

“I…” Benjamin stood at the top of the stairs for a moment. The look on his face was almost comical; he seemed so surprised. “Yes, I was planning on it...”

“Have a good night,” Diana replied and walked past the bewildered Benjamin. She didn’t care anymore. As far as Diana was concerned, he was on the list of things that needed to change in her life. He might as well make nice with whoever his mistress may be because Diana just really didn’t give a damn about it anymore.

“Wait.” Benjamin reached over and tugged on Diana’s wrist, squeezing as he did so. “What did you do today?”

“It’s none of your concern,” Diana smacked the offending hand away, “and don’t you dare touch me like that ever again. I’m still well-versed in more than just medical magic.”

Benjamin quickly released Diana’s wrist and pulled away. Diana kept walking up the stairs and turned the corner, out of Benjamin's sight. She quickly scurried away to her bed room and shut the door behind her.

_ The Nines! _

Diana’s never done that to him before. Diana hasn’t scolded or told anyone off since Luna Nova.

She was starting to feel like her old self again, which was crazy because she was all about change now, but damn, did that feel good. She looked down to check her wrist. Benjamin was never very strong. In fact, Diana had never seen that man lift anything more than a plate of food. She was fine, even though she’s never seen Benjamin act so brash before. It was ultimately one of the reasons why he seemed to be the best out of all the suitors. A cheat? Maybe. A lavish spender? Definitely. But never aggressive, he seemed much too  _ soft  _ to ever be aggressive.

But that didn’t matter now.

Diana strolled over to her bed and picked up the framed photo of her and Akko. She didn’t feel the emptiness in her heart anymore, she didn’t feel the crushing pressure in her lungs, and she didn’t feel like a robot going through the motions anymore. She sat at the edge of her bed and placed the photo back on the nightstand. Although it was Diana’s favorite photo, Diana wasn’t the most photogenic person in the world. But despite that, she wouldn’t mind filling more frames with more memories.

**_Beep, beep_ **

Diana fished her phone from her pocket and looked at a number displayed on her screen. Usually, Diana would ignore phone numbers she didn’t recognize, but when she swiped to check the message, she was thoroughly surprised. 

_ Hey this is Akko _ .  _ I changed my number… But you probably knew that… Anyways! If you weren’t doing anything this weekend or something, maybe we could hang out again? _

Diana quickly saved the number under  **Akko Kagari** . How lucky. Diana was so excited and happy about having lunch with Akko that she failed to retrieve the woman’s number. But now that she had Akko’s number, she wasn’t going to waste this chance.

**Diana Cavendish:** Of course. I don’t believe I have anything this weekend. 

**Akko Kagari:** Perfect! I’ll come by around 6 AM. Wear workout clothes!

_ Work out clothes? _

**Diana Cavendish:** Sure, I’ll see you then.

**Akko Kagari:** Alright! See ya!

Workout clothes didn’t sound like Diana’s ideal, but at least it was a start. Maybe Akko just wanted to go for a walk or do something early in the morning and wanted her to be comfortable. Diana got up and slowly got ready for bed. It was a long day, and for the first time, Diana actually felt tired. Well, really, she’s always been tired, just not like this. After all, sleep doesn’t help when it's your soul that’s tired. But now, as soon as she climbed underneath the covers of her bed, Diana felt the fatigue creep into her bones. Her body relaxed, and her eyes began to droop. Her phone sat next to the picture of her and Akko. This time, instead of crying herself to sleep, Diana couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

_ See you then... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well with the quarantine things still. The world is whack, but hopefully, everyone is getting through it


	6. Chapter 6

_Sometime during their 2_ _nd_ _year at Luna Nova..._

_“Diana! Diana!” Akko hopped off her broom and landed perfectly on her feet in front of the Cavendish estate. She’d been visiting a lot lately, not that Diana minded. Well… not like anyone really minded—the staff loved Akko. Diana welcomed Akko’s presence with open arms. Between taking medical courses and dealing with her relationship with Benjamin, Akko was always the breath of fresh air that Diana needed._

_“Yes, yes. What can I help you with, Akko?” Diana was standing out front, waiting. They were supposed to spend the weekend studying for some exams together—not that Akko really needed it anymore. After their first year, Akko decided to take her academics seriously. She wasn’t top in their class however, she was above average and in the top 20 at least._

_“You saw that?” The brunette twirled her broom like a baton. “Perfect flying, am I right?”_

_Diana giggled and grabbed the broom from Akko’s hand. She lightly tapped the brunette on the top of her head. “Perfect. However, a broom is not a baton.”_

_“Yeesh, cut me some slack, will ya?” Akko grinned and snatched back her broom._

_“Come on, let’s get you settled in.” Diana ushered for Akko to follow her into her manor._

_Akko followed closely behind, holding the straps of her backpack. Diana watched from the corner of her eyes as Akko’s own crimson eyes lingered around the manor and all. It seemed, no matter how many times Akko came to her manor, Akko never failed to be amazed by its structures and decorations. That was something Diana could appreciate. Diana had nothing but pride for her childhood home and Cavendish roots._

_“I see your flying has improved, Miss Kagari.” Diana froze and looked at the top of the stairs to find her aunt looking down at the two of them. She had already informed her aunt of Akko’s arrival. During that conversation, the older Cavendish didn’t seem to care, but also gave no objections. So, Diana didn’t think too much about it. “My door is intact this time.”_

_Diana opened her mouth to say something against Daryl’s backhanded comment when Akko beat her to the punch._

_“Hi, Aunt Daryl!” Akko happily chirped, “Yeah, my flying is way better!”_

_Diana stared as Akko grinned brightly, like nothing could ever hurt her, not even the icy Aunt Daryl._

_“Good.” Daryl nodded in approval. “I like not having to repair everything you touch.”_

_“Ya know…” Akko began._

_Diana narrowed her eyes at the mischievous brunette next to her. She’s heard that tone of voice before, and has seen that playful glint of light in those crimson eyes numerous times._

_“I think I’m even good enough to fly circles around you and your daughters,” Akko challenged._

_“Akko!” Diana attempted to scold the brash girl. But, once again, she was cut short when a chuckle came from the top of her stairs. It was not the devious type of sound that Diana had grown accustomed to from her aunt. It was lighter, genuinely amused. A sound that Diana hadn’t heard from her aunt since her mother died._

_“Is that a challenge, Miss Kagari?” Daryl… smiled. The older Cavendish actually smiled at Akko._

_“Damn straight.”_

_Diana frantically looked back and forth between the two, searching for some sort of joke. But she couldn’t find anything except for determination and fortitude. Daryl tucked her hands behind her back and smirked._

_“Merril… Maril,” Daryl called out. Almost instantly, Diana’s cousins were at their mother’s side. “It seems Miss Kagari has challenged us to a broom flying race.”_

_“Has she really?” Merril stared with faux surprise._

_“She clearly doesn’t know who she’s challenging then…” Maril smirked._

_Diana was aware that Daryl was once a great flyer. Her mother had told stories of many races that Daryl had won against all odds during their time at Luna Nova. She was afraid that maybe Daryl and her cousins were only teasing Akko, and that their intent was to hurt the brunette like they’d done before._

_“‘Loser has to cook dinner tonight,” Akko quickly stated._

_All four Cavendish’s quirked curious brows. Akko wasn’t at all a bad cook. Diana wouldn’t deny wanting to be a part of the deal if it meant getting to eat something made by Akko. Both Merril and Maril took one glance at each other and went off running, most likely to grab their brooms._

_“Well, I guess we accept your challenge, Miss Kagari.” Daryl smiled and walked away. “We’ll see you out back.”_

_Diana stood there, dumbstruck over everything that just happened. She could hear Akko going on about how excited she was in the background, but Diana was still too surprised about seeing Daryl smile… and watching her cousins actually be excited about something other than materialistic things._

_“Diana!” Akko yelled and tugged Diana’s hands, also managing to pull her away from her stupor. “I’m gonna win! Just watch me, alright?!”_

_Akko spun around and took off running towards the back of the manor, looking for the backdoor. Diana stood there. She smiled for a moment before running after her._

_-_

_It was close, but Akko ended up in last place. Though nothing could take away the fact that Merril and Maril were having the time of their lives, zipping through the estate and laughing. Nothing could take away that Akko had almost bested 3 of the 4 Cavendishes left in the world. Nothing could take away the smile on Daryl’s face when she blew past the finish line—which was silly because, of course, Daryl was going to win, but that didn’t make it any less enjoyable to the participants. And Akko was more than happy to cook dinner._

* * *

Diana hadn’t slept that well in years. She was on cloud nine and really didn’t give a damn if someone noticed. _Everyone_ who came into contact with Diana seemed to notice.

“I can assume your luncheon with Lord Hanbridge the other day went well?” Daryl asked as she strolled beside Diana in the estate garden. She seemed to walk a bit slower nowadays, though no one would ever say that it didn’t still hold the kind of step that expressed power and conviction.

“Why yes, Auntie. I had a lovely time.” Diana took a deep breath and exhaled. She took in the scents of flowers and greenery. She took in the sun shining down on her, and she took in the light taps of her flats hitting the pavement.

Daryl hummed in approval, a smile gracing her face. “I heard Miss Kagari is back in town.”

“Yes, Auntie.”

“Shall I be prepared to see her soon?”

Diana smiled slightly downwards at her aunt. She’d grown to be taller than Daryl now. “She will be here early tomorrow morning, if you’d like to see her?”

“How early?”

“6AM.”

“Who knew that Miss Kagari was capable of being up earlier than lunch,” Daryl chuckled, “Maybe I’ll make an appearance. If not, then I should prepare nonetheless. I’m sure the manor could use a little excitement.”

“I’m sure _everyone_ could use a little more excitement.”

They continued to walk quietly until something caught Diana’s attention: a loud chirping noise up ahead. When the two rounded the corner, they spotted a little bird on the ground with a seemingly broken wing. Diana bent down and gingerly scooped the bird up. She studied the wing. It seemed that the little bird might have fallen from a tree in her garden and broke its wing on the concrete. Diana cradled the bird close and muttered an incantation, feeling the magic slowly stir within her. Magic, especially healing magic, never failed to amaze Diana. It really was her calling to be a magical medical doctor. She felt the magic radiate from the palm of her hands into the bird’s wings. Within seconds, the bird was flapping about in her hands, trying to spread its wings. Diana smiled and opened them to release it. Curiously enough, the bird stayed in her hands for quite some time before finally flying up to the tree.

“Have you spoken to her about your feelings?” Daryl inquired as Diana stood back up to her feet.

Diana paused for a moment, she’d never spoken to her aunt about how she felt towards Akko. She had never expressed any obvious romantic feelings to Akko in front of her aunt. As much as she’d gotten along with her aunt now and had moved beyond their differences, Diana wasn’t quite ready to admit her attraction. The less who knew, the better.

“Feelings?”

Daryl sighed, “As much as I have come to tolerate Miss Kagari, I am not exactly happy with her three-year disappearance...” She shook her head and then continued, “I don’t know what happened between you two, but I can’t imagine such a cold shoulder from Miss Kagari.”

Diana took a deep breath and held it for a moment before deciding to tell her aunt everything. “I came onto her; I broke her trust… And I forced her into an awful position. It wasn’t my intention, but that didn’t change how that impacted her.”

“I see…” Daryl remained silent, and for a moment, Diana felt like she was a child again. It was as if she was confessing to something as simple as breaking a vase, and was waiting for her scolding. “Well, now you have the chance to figure it out, right? After all, healing is your specialty.”

“Yes…” Diana stood taller than she’s ever felt before. “I’m certain things will be different now.”

Daryl smiled and patted Diana’s shoulder. Although the older Cavendish had warmed up, in recent years, physical affection was still considered out the window. “I can imagine that your parents would be worried for your happiness, but I know that they would be more than proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Diana stood there long after Daryl had left her in the garden. She thought deeply about the kind of woman that she’d become, and if her parents would be proud. She was just starting to feel like someone that she herself could be proud of. It wasn’t much, but it was already significantly better compared to how she was a few days ago. Work had been better for her as well.

Today was a much better work day than any before. She felt much more confident in all of her meetings today, and was more attentive towards her work. Although she longed to be on the floor with patients, the paper work and business aspect didn’t seem as tedious anymore. She was even able to get enough work done today to have a completely free weekend. Thus, even if Akko just wanted to hang out during the morning, Diana could spend the rest of her time figuring out what would be best for her, and how to go about executing those plans. Yes, that would be the ideal for now.

Diana took another deep breath and made her way back to her manor. It wasn’t long until she saw Benjamin walking down the steps of the manor towards their car.

“Ah! Darling, just who I wanted to see.” Benjamin quickly wrapped his arms around Diana and pulled her against him. As Benjamin went for a kiss on the lips, Diana quickly turned her face to receive the kiss to her check instead. It didn’t feel right, and not in the way where Diana would rather have Akko, but just there was no feeling behind his “affection”. It was half-assed, more of an obligation to standards than genuine affection.

“How can I help you, Benjamin?” Diana replied pleasantly. Her husband had been acting strange all day. Diana suspected that it had something to do with her mild threat from the day before. Benjamin knew little to nothing about magic, so he’d probably take any magical threat seriously.

“What are your plans for the weekend?” Benjamin moved his hands to lace with Diana’s. “I thought maybe we could get away for the weekend, maybe take a trip out of the country.”

Diana slightly pulled away. “Benjamin, I told you I had plans this weekend.”

Benjamin scoffed, “What else could you be possibly doing, if not work? And I overheard you say earlier today that you finished your work.”

Diana smiled, happy with the mere thought that she would be able to say this. “I’ll be spending time with Akko tomorrow morning, and I plan on taking care of a few _personal_ things as well.”

“A-Akko…?” Benjamin stepped back and looked at Diana with wide eyes. “Miss Kagari?”

“Yes, Miss Kagari. You remember her, don’t you?” Diana hadn’t spoken about the past three years to Benjamin. It’s not like he would have cared anyways. He was preoccupied with other things to even ask Diana how her day had been. “She’s back in town, and I would like to spend time with her before she leaves again.”

“… I see…” Benjamin straightened his suit and cleared his throat. “And what will you be doing with Miss Kagari?”

Diana hummed in thought. “I’m not sure, but I can only imagine that it’ll be something fun.”

“Well, I hope you have fun.” Benjamin tucked his hands behind his back and spun away. However, before he could leave, Diana could have sworn she heard him say, “I thought you outgrew that scoundrel...” 

“What did you say?” Diana quietly seethed, but by then, Benjamin had stepped into the car and sped off. She hoped that her ears were just playing tricks on her. In fact, it would have been the first time that she’s ever heard Benjamin say something about Akko. As far as Diana knew, they were cordial towards each other. Akko was the first to welcome Benjamin wholeheartedly, while Benjamin seemed a bit reserved towards the brunette, but overall polite.

However, that didn’t matter now—not when she had better plans to initiate. Diana smiled and made her way back into the manor. Akko wanted to meet her here at 6AM meaning that Diana would need some rest.

* * *

It was starting to get hot. Diana zipped her jacket halfway down, unveiling her sweaty white t-shirt. A morning run wasn’t what she had in mind, but she should have known better that Akko would want to work out. The brunette was still an international star after all, and had to keep up with her training in order to stay in shape for her rigorous shows. Diana hoped for a nice walk, but this was fine, and it seemed like Akko was having fun.

They decided to run on one of the cement paths leading around Diana’s estate. It was very much a scenic route since it was near the many gardens and streams that surrounded her property. It was rather refreshing. Diana hadn’t been on this path in a very long time; she was surprised that Akko knew about it.

She managed to keep up with Akko, surprisingly. How long had they been running? Two miles? Maybe three?

Diana looked over and saw Akko easily breathing the crisp morning air. She could see the sweat dripping down her face and running slowly down her neck. The brunette was probably being nice by keeping a pace that Diana would be able to run to. If Diana could, she would have loved to take a little longer stare at the gorgeous woman next to her. No matter what way Akko looked like, she was always gorgeous. She’d never noticed the scars on her face, or how small and cute her ears were. Or the way her eyes seemed to turn a bit darker when she was focused on something. Or maybe Diana’s always noticed, just never had the chance to appreciate it.

_Let’s change things up a bit…_

Diana picked up her pace, opening her strides, and leaning forward just a bit more.

“Oh no, you don’t…” Akko huffed out as Diana began to pull forward.

Diana didn’t even try to speak; her body couldn’t afford to waste oxygen on anything other than breathing. She felt her body begging her to stop, that the blonde wasn’t built for this kind of thing, and that she was going absolutely nuts for trying to run faster. Diana couldn’t blame her body—in the back of her mind she was begging herself to stop running.

“No way!” Akko huffed again and picked up her pace as well. Diana could sense the brunette coming up next to her, but she was already at her limit. She couldn’t possibly go any faster. However, Diana had been feeling a little arrogant today, maybe a little bit like how she was at Luna Nova. Today, she was brimming with unending confidence in her abilities. She pushed herself to get faster.

But, try as she might, Diana couldn’t outrun Akko. Akko quickly sprinted ahead of her. She then slammed her foot on the ground and pivoted, spinning herself to face Diana with a big, toothy grin and arms wide open.

Diana was so focused on catching up that she almost didn’t notice. Either way, it was too late. Diana tried to stop herself, but momentum took over and she collided into the brunette. Instantly, Akko’s arms wrapped tightly around Diana’s waist, and she was pressed closely to her chest.

“A-Akko!” Diana yelped in surprise as she was lifted into the air.

“Gotcha!” Akko grinned happily and looked up into her eyes. However, Akko wasn’t as built for strength as she was for running. It didn’t take long for her to be stumbling backwards and falling onto the wet grass. Diana landed directly on top of her.

Despite being covered with grass, dirt, and sweat as well as morning dew, Akko continued to giggle and laugh, and so did Diana. The crisp air filled their tired lungs as they struggled to catch their breaths and laugh at the same time. Diana shut her eyes and enjoyed the moment; she enjoyed the fatigue in her muscles and the slight burning in her lungs. She enjoyed Akko’s warmth under her, and the way the brunette’s heart was beating quickly against her chest, which Diana could feel beneath a hand that rested on the other girl. It was simple, yet so peaceful.

The two laid in the grass trying to catch their breaths, feeling each other's hearts beat against their chests. “I was… so… close…” Diana breathed out.

Of course, Akko was the first to catch her breath. “Mmm… close, but still not faster than me.”

Diana rolled her eyes and laughed nonetheless. Fearing that maybe she was crossing a line by laying on Akko for too long, Diana moved to stand up. That’s when she felt Akko’s hands tighten around her.

“You’re beautiful…” Akko whispered so quietly that Diana almost didn’t catch it. Diana’s laughing slowed, and her eyes opened to reveal bright ruby-red eyes staring back up at her. She then felt a hand trail up her ribs and gently lay against the side of her face.

“W-what?” Diana muttered out as Akko’s thumb gently stroked her cheek.

“You,” Akko said again. “You’re beautiful.”

Akko rolled over so that Diana was pinned to the ground. She then laid comfortably on her.

“What are you doing?” Diana whispered. Her mind was racing as if it never stopped running to begin with. However, she knew she was caught, like a rabbit under a fox.

Akko’s crimson eyes held on to her blue, and Diana watched as the brunette slowly licked her lips and grinned.

“Shhh…” Akko leaned down and whispered into her ears, “Just relax, let me take care of you…”

Chills ran down Diana’s spine, and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop a moan escaping between her lips. Her skin began to heat up, her stomach dropped, and her lower abdomen began to stir with a desire she hadn’t felt in a very long time. She was hoping that it was all because of the running, but the throbbing between her legs said otherwise.

Diana tried to keep her composure, but the way Akko was looking at her reminded her of the look she had been given three years ago, before the brunette had realized what they were doing was wrong. Diana could swear, all those years ago, Akko wanted her too…

“Akko, wait…” Diana breathed out and made a half-hearted attempt to push Akko off of her. It was working until lips brushed against her neck. This time, she couldn’t stop the long, needy moan escaping from her lips.

“You’ve waited a long time for me, haven’t you, Diana?” Akko parted Diana’s legs and rested her hips against Diana’s. “I’m here now.”

This wasn’t right.

As much as Diana wanted Akko to be hers, and as much as she wanted to be Akko’s, things needed to be done before any romance-ing could be tried. Diana was still married, and even though Benjamin didn’t have her heart, it was still legally binding, and unbecoming of a Cavendish. Unbecoming of Diana. It just still wasn’t right, and it made her feel even guiltier than she had felt in the past three years. Of course, this must have been how Akko felt all those years ago. The shame, the hurt, and the desire to want—to want something you can’t have and still attempt to take it.

“B-But Ben...” Diana groaned out when she felt Akko roll her hips against hers. She was burning for more now, and Akko wasn’t even doing much aside from teasing.

“Ben never has to know.” Akko continued to slowly kiss up her neck and across her jawline. Each kiss lingering longer than the last.

Diana wanted her so bad. So bad that it hurt to even think about it.

But, none of that mattered when she felt Akko’s lips brush against her own. Diana inhaled at the sudden surge of electricity between them. Akko must have felt it too because the brunette immediately took advantage and smashed her lips against Diana’s.

Diana’s eyes snapped wide open, and the blonde immediately sat up in her bed.

Akko was gone.

The grass was gone.

The smell of fresh morning dew was gone as well.

The early morning air was still crisp, but she wasn’t outside anymore. Instead, she was in her room on her bed. She was covered in cold sweat, and breathing hard as if she was really outside running. She could still feel the throbbing in between her legs, and was well aware that the wetness down there was not sweat.

She blinked her eyes a few times to gather herself and put her mind back into reality. She couldn’t tell if she was ashamed of what she had just dreamt, or if she was disappointed that the dream had to come to an end. Diana ran her fingers through her frazzled hair, and sighed. It’s been a long time since she’s had a dream like that, and it’s been a long time since she’s felt so flustered. The throbbing just wasn’t stopping, and Diana could only imagine that it’s because she hadn’t had a proper sexual release. Now that the object of her affection was around, Diana could feel the desire.

Diana collapsed back on her bed and looked at the time. It was 3AM. She was supposed to meet Akko in a few hours. As much as she hoped her dream wouldn’t play out in reality, she couldn’t help but want it. She really needed to get herself together. Akko was better than this, and if Diana wanted to make things right, she needed to be better too. 

* * *

Diana didn’t get much sleep after her dream. She opted to stay awake for another few hours until she had to get up and ready for whatever Akko had in mind. She slipped on joggers and a simple blue t-shirt that she didn’t mind getting dirty. After putting on her shoes, she walked down to the kitchen. It wasn’t time for breakfast for the rest of the house so she just grabbed an apple to munch on: she needed at least some energy. At first, the idea of being with Akko again brought excitement, but after her dream, she was a nervous wreck. 

_Just stay focused, Diana,_ she told herself, _You’re probably just working out—just focus on strengthening your body and keeping up with Akko._

Diana tossed her hair up in a ponytail and looked at the time on her phone. **_5:55 AM._ ** Akko was going to be here soon. Diana took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself and preparing for her day. When she stepped outside, she was immediately greeted by the sight of Akko leaning against a car in her driveway. 

“Hiya, Diana,” Akko said with a bright grin. Diana quickly sucked her breath back in and slammed her mouth shut. Akko was wearing joggers as well, and they lined her thigh muscles perfectly. She was also wearing a zip up hoodie, that was zipped down just enough for Diana to see nothing but a sports bra. 

_The Nines… Please don’t take off that jacket…_ Diana prayed. 

“You ready?” Akko cutely cocked her head to the side, and Diana felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn’t even working out yet her heart was already beating out of her chest.

“Y-yes…” Diana replied meekly. She hoped her heart would be strong enough for more than just a workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing a relaxed and less... 'villainous' type of Daryl. Feeling bored, might shake things up a bit. Thanks for reading guys, I hope I'm putting out good writing and quality content for everyone. I know I don't answer comments back often, but I'm a little awkward at that kinda stuff. But know that I appreciate everyone for reading what I put out and that I'm glad you guys follow my shenanigans! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sometime during their second year at Luna Nova_ **

_“Everyone, this is Benjamin,” Diana said as she moved to the side to unveil her finest suitor._

_Benjamin smiled and bowed slightly to her friends. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Diana, speaks highly of you all. I’m lucky to be in the presence of such women in her life.”_

_He was handsome, having a thin build, soft dirty blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. A clean and proper suit always adorned his body. Very well educated, he went to Appleton with Andrew, and had participated in sports like fencing. Most of all, Benjamin was well adapted to the world of nobles. He was from a well-respected family and although he had no magical background, his family roots were strong and solid in British nobility. Diana felt something for the boy—whether that was love or respect, she didn’t know nor was she interested. She had a duty, and at the end of the day, he was the best suitor for her._

_Diana didn’t have to tell her friends that she had been considering suitors, or that potential suitors have been coming to her estate for years. It was only natural that an heiress would follow traditions, no matter how much things have changed in her life. She decided that after spending some time with Benjamin, she would introduce him to her friends during their picnic outside of Luna Nova. After all, their approval still meant the world to her._

_Now, there seemed to be a pause in the group. For a moment, it seemed as if all eyes fell to Akko before turning back to Benjamin._

_“So, you’re Ben!” Akko chirped happily. Of course, Akko would be the first to welcome Ben into their group. “Diana’s told us a lot about you! ‘Glad we could finally meet!”_

_“You must be Miss Kagari,” Benjamin stuck out his hand, “It’s an honor to finally meet the woman who saved the world. Diana speaks about you the most. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life at this point. Do you mind if I join you all?”_

_Akko instantly reached out and shook his hand. “Of course! Plus, just call me Akko. If you’re Diana’s boyfriend, then you might as well get with the whole crew.”_

_Diana sat down first on the ground next to Hannah and Barbara. Benjamin seemed to hesitate at first before finally straightening out his suit and sitting down. Amanda groaned in despair which earned her an icy glare from Diana, but the American just rolled her eyes and sipped on her water. Akko sat back on the ground next to Lotte, who laid one hand Akko’s shoulder and whispered something in her ears. Akko briefly peeked up at Diana before waving Lotte off._

_“So!” Hannah quickly interrupted. “You’re from the Rawlinson family, right? I … um… heard a lot about your family.”_

_“Yes. My great-great grandfather was a general during the first World War. He was a great man indeed, and I’m proud to be related to him.” Benjamin rested his hand on top of Diana’s and squeezed. “I’m even luckier to be able to court Diana here.”_

_“Damn straight…” Sucy muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Diana to catch on. She was about to deliver another icy look, but decided not to, knowing that it wouldn’t work on Sucy._

_“Yeah, Diana’s great, that’s for sure,” Akko replied before taking a drink of her juice. Diana gave her a grateful look from across the mat. Akko was always so warm and welcoming to others, even if others weren’t so welcoming to her. Diana more than appreciated that, especially from Akko. If anything, it was her opinion that she wanted the most._

_“I agree, Akko.” Benjamin leaned over and kissed Diana’s cheek. Diana squeaked and felt her cheeks heat up. She still wasn’t used to public displays of affection, and she was sure she would never like it. She’d entertained many suitors, but Benjamin was the only one who she had let get this far._

**_CRASH!_ **

_Everybody looked quickly to Akko, who held what was left of her glass. A little blood dripped slowly down her hand. Lotte and Sucy rushed to their team leader’s side._

_“Akko!” Diana sped to her feet and reached for the girl, only for her to pull away, just barely out of Diana’s grasp._

_“S-sorry!” Akko laughed nervously as Lotte placed a few towels in her hand. “I’ve been working out a lot, can’t seem to remember my own strength.”_

_“Akko, please let me see.” Diana tried to touch her again, but again, her reach was just a bit too short._

_“N-no!” Akko swiftly stood up with Sucy and Lotte flanking her sides. “Just enjoy the day, I’ll be fine. I needed to go back to the school anyway.”_

_“Nonsense, I—“_

_“It’s alright, Diana,” she stated almost coldly. It was such a shock to hear that tone, that Diana had to stop and look at Akko to make sure she was the same person. She was almost surprised to see Akko smiling happily at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you guys later.”_

_Akko whipped around and began walking away, clutching her hand to her chest with Lotte and Sucy right behind her. Usually, Akko would be delighted to see Diana perform healing magic on her, especially since Diana was getting significantly better at it. Since Akko always seemed to get hurt, she could always marvel at such magic, and Diana always had a chance to practice. It killed two birds with one stone._

_Diana watched until the three were just beyond the hill. She then sat back and looked around for some sort of help. Hannah and Barbara smiled awkwardly, Amanda seemed to grimace, but ultimately just shrugged her shoulders, Jasminka and Constanze seemingly feigned interest and then continued with their meals._

_“What was that about?” Diana directed her question at Amanda. She was very close to Akko, to the point where it practically annoyed Diana most of the time._

_“She’s…” Amanda sighed. A few emotions passed over her face, and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally just shook her head. “You know Akko is klutzy. Professor Chariot has been training her big time for stardom and all that, so she’s probably having muscle spasms.”_

_Diana eyed Amanda for a while before conceding to her statement. She would have to scold Akko later about proper sports recovery, and she would definitely need to assess Akko’s hand. Not that their school doctor wouldn’t be able to properly heal Akko, just that Diana needed peace of mind. Plus, maybe she could get a better answer about what had just happened._

_\--_

**_Before Dinner…_ **

_Before dinner, Diana decided to go visit Akko. By this time, everyone should have been on their way to the dining hall, so it was the perfect time for her to ask her exactly what happened this afternoon. As Diana closed in on Akko’s room, she could hear voices murmuring from the inside._

_“She just doesn’t know, Akko. She’s literally doing what she’s been conditioned her whole life to do. It doesn’t equate to—“ Diana could hear Amanda appease._

_“She’s happy, right?” Akko asked quietly, putting emphasis on the last word._

_“Akko…” Lotte said, voice filled with both reason and concern._

_“She’s happy, right?” she repeated, “Then that’s all that matters._

_The room fell deathly quiet until Diana heard a sound that was very familiar to her. She immediately recognized it as squeaky scribbles on a white board._

_“Cons is right, we should go to dinner,” Jasminka said. “Are you coming, Akko? You didn’t finish your lunch.”_

_“Ahh… I’m not hungry right now. I think I’m just gonna go to bed.”_

_Whatever they were talking about must have been serious because Akko would never skip dinner—she never even skipped a chance to sneak food from the kitchen! Diana heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Thinking quickly, she decided to hide around the corner and wait for their friends to leave so she could speak with Akko alone._

_“Akko’s gonna regret this,” Amanda sighed out as the group passed by Diana._

_“Probably, but whether we like it or not, it’s not our secret to tell,” Sucy replied._

_“Unfortunately…” Lotte added, “What a way to be caught between a rock and a hard place…”_

_And with that, her friends were gone, off on their way to dinner. Diana tiptoed back around the corner and headed straight towards Akko’s room. She hesitated before knocking. Maybe she shouldn’t have been snooping around. Hannah and Barbara weren’t around, so clearly it was something that only the green and red team needed to know, which hurt more… considering the fact that Akko was Diana’s best friend…_

_Diana took a deep breath and knocked on the door. If Akko didn’t want her to know something, then that was Akko’s choice. Diana would do the best she could to be whatever support that she needed._

_“Did you forget your potions again, Sucy?” Akko called out. Diana was about to announce her presence when the door opened. “I don’t see who you can giv—… Oh, Diana?”_

_“Uh, good evening, Akko,” Diana quickly sputtered out, feeling embarrassed for being caught unprepared. She glanced down at Akko’s hand to see it was completely bandaged. Thankfully, it wasn’t her dominant hand, and even if it was, Diana would have been ready to take notes for her._

_“What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at dinner?” Akko stepped to the side to invite Diana into her room._

_“I was just wondering how your hand was,” Diana stepped in and sat herself on Akko’s bed,“I was worried about you all day.”_

_“Oh!” Akko raised her hand and twirled it in a circular motion in the air. “It’s fine. Just some stitching, but it should be all healed up in a few days.”_

_Diana breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I’m glad…”_

_There was an awkward silence between the two for a while, which was strange because Diana had never had such a moment between her and Akko. Usually, the silence was comfortable._

_“Umm, is there… anything else you need, Diana?” Akko sat down beside her on the bed. Diana wanted to hear her reason for breaking her glass earlier today—if there even was a real reason. When she didn’t respond,Akko spoke again, “Diana, for real, I’m fine. My hand might be hurt now, but ya’ know me; I’ll heal and I’ll get over it.”_

_“I know, I know.” Diana nodded and placed her hand delicately over Akko’s injured hand. “Akko, you know you can come to me about anything, right? I’m always here for you, and I’m always going to be in your corner.”_

_Akko looked away from her, and for a moment, it looked like she was ready to tell Diana the world’s greatest secret. But when she looked back at her, Akko just smiled. “I know Dia, and I really appreciate it.”_

_Diana frowned. Even though she could tell Akko was telling the truth, her smile just didn’t seem to reach her eyes. “Are you sure?”_

_“Really, Diana. I’m good. You’d be the first person I’d tell if I needed help,” Akko continued._

_“… Alright, Akko…”_

_“You should get to dinner.” Akko slipped her hand out from underneath Diana’s and walked to the door. She held it open. For some reason, Diana really didn’t want to leave, and she really didn’t want to let go. “I’m sure everyone is waiting for you.”_

_“You’re still not going to come to dinner?”_

_“Nah, the medicine the nurse gave me to help me heal actually made me lose my appetite”_

_“I could bring something back for you?” Diana stood from the bed and moved herself to just beneath Akko’s doorframe._

_“Lotte and Sucy already have that covered. But…” Akko looked away and scratched the back of her head. Diana stood there and waited for her to finish her sentence, but then Akko threw herself onto Diana and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Thank you for coming by. I really do appreciate you.”_

_Diana smiled and pulled the brunette closer against her. Akko was the warmest person she had ever met, and certainly gave the best hugs that she had ever had in her life. But, all too soon, Akko pulled away._

_“I appreciate you too, Akko,” Diana said, already missing the warmth._

_“We good?” Akko asked with her trademark lopsided grin._

_“Of course.” Diana smiled down at her. “Good night, Akko.”_

_“Night, Diana. See you later.”_

* * *

Diana wished her dream was real because in her dreams, everything was perfect and she didn’t feel like falling to the grass and crying. In her dreams, she was actually running and having a good time. Her reality was an entirely different story. There was fire incinerating her lungs and a cramp threatening to take out her left calf. The cramp was actually welcomed because that maybe meant she could fall on the ground and maybe Akko could carry her back home. Running sucked. Why would she ever do this to herself?!

She almost would rather be shamelessly making out with Akko instead of going through the awful feelings of running. _Almost._ Wasn’t running supposed to be good? Wasn’t it supposed to release endorphins? The same chemical that reduces a person’s perception of pain and is similar to morphine? If it really was, then why the hell was Diana’s body in pain!?

“You good?” Akko huffed out next to her.

“Y-yeah,” Diana forced out. She was trying her best to keep up with a brave and strong persona, but while she was sweating bricks and desperately trying to gasp for air. Meanwhile, Akko looked like she was taking a walk in the park.

She heard a light chuckle from the brunette. “Here, we can take a break.” Akko slowed down to a walking pace. As much as Diana didn’t want to run anymore, she also didn’t want to seem like she wasn’t pushing herself to be better. But, as soon as she came to a nice walk, Diana found herself grateful for the break. She put her hands over her head to open up her lungs, but kept moving forward nonetheless.

“Yeesh. When’s the last time you did any physical fitness?” Akko joked. “You’re really dying over there.”

“I can’t even remember the last time I went on a run.” Diana forced out in one breath. “Of all the things to do, why did you want to run?”

Akko seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if she really was unsure of why she wanted to run, or even spend time with Diana. “Well, uh, I need to work out, and you could use a little fitness too. Plus, maybe it’s a start to being friends again?”

“I agree.” Diana bent over and put her hands on her knees. Her legs were starting to ache. She knew she should’ve kept walking with her head up, but she just needed a moment to catch her breath.

She could hear Akko chuckling behind her. Clearly, she was amused to see Diana wheezing and gasping painfully for air. Then, she felt Akko’s hand lay against her back, and the blonde instantly popped back to her feet. As much as she wished she wasn’t practically dying, she really didn’t need the other part of her dream coming true.

“‘Gotta take care of your legs, Diana,” Akko sighed out. “They’ll take care of you for the rest of your life.”’

“Maybe not tomorrow.” Diana stretched out her achy legs as they turned around and began walking back to the manor. “Nines knows I’m going to be sore tomorrow morning.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Akko stood before Diana and flexed her arms. “It’s all about building POWER!”

She couldn’t help herself and immediately burst out laughing. “Do you really think you can lift me?”

Diana slowed her laughter and stepped into Akko’s space; she could hear a sharp intake of breath from the other girl as she asserted her height over her.

“I… umm…” Akko stuttered, but stayed where she was. “Oh, come _on_! You’re only, like, two inches taller than me.”

“It still bothers you!” Diana smirked.

“Yes, it does.” Akko playfully pushed Diana away and laughed. “Yet I still caught you when you fell from space without tearing my shoulder off.”

“You could hardly move your shoulder after all the adrenaline disappeared.”

“Ah… yes… You’re not wrong there, doc.” Akko stretched her arms across her chest. “Which reminds me… Drew was telling me that you haven’t been able to treat a single patient yet? The heck is that about, Dia?

Since feeling a little better about life, Diana was able to figure some things out about her bad habits. First and foremost being her inability to hand off work to even her most trusted friends and employees—one of the many things she planned on changing to get back onto her path towards her dream. _Slowly_ , albeit. She had years of trying to learn this skill and could never figure it out.

“I was never good at delegating, was I?” Diana asked sheepishly.

“No,” Akko snorted. “But, at least you know that.”

At least, Diana did know that. The next step was beginning to fix it. “I know you were telling me that Hannah and Barbara have been working you to the bone. But, if you ever need anything, Akko, I’m here for you still. I told you, I’ll always be in your corner.”

Akko looked away and scratched the back of her head. “I know, Diana. It never crossed my mind that you wouldn’t be there for me at any point in life. Unlike what I did….”

“Akko, I don’t care much about that…” Diana nudged Akko’s arm and smiled at her. “You’re here now, and I’m fine with this.”

“I can’t stand you,” Akko chuckled. “You’re always so nice and all that good stuff.”

“You wouldn’t have said that during our first year at Luna Nova.”

“Hell no!” Akko laughed and went to pinch Diana’s arm. “I would’ve rather drank Sucy’s potions than deal with you back then.”

“I could say the same for myself.” Diana moved her arm away at the last minute and flicked Akko’s head. “Better luck next time.”

Akko pouted and rubbed her head as they approached the manor. Diana walked to the side of Akko’s car and leaned back against it. She was going to be sore tomorrow morning for sure. Diana watched as Akko rummaged through her car and pulled out a tiny vial with a light purple color. She popped open the lid to the bottle and drank it back in one swift motion.

“What was that?” Diana looked at the empty vessel. Akko wiped her mouth and tossed it back into her car.

“Oh, uh, that? It’s like for muscle recovery. It helps me heal faster after workouts so that I’m not stiff or sore during a show.”

Diana wanted to ask more. The color of the liquid seemed a little peculiar for just a recovery supplement, but then again, athletic supplements and recovery drinks were getting more and more advanced nowadays thanks to magic. Even then, Diana hadn’t had a lot of experience when it came to sports care. Maybe it was something to look into, especially since she had plans to be back on the medical floor. So, Diana remained silent and did not pry into Akko’s routines.

From the corner of her eye, Diana could see Benjamin walking down the steps, already dressed in a suit. Really, the sun was just beginning to peek out from the horizon and the man was _already_ wearing a suit, specifically a suit Diana had bought him. She could tell because of the unicorn embroidery on his lapel, which she made specifically for him. He only wore that suit for important events that required Diana’s presence. Otherwise, it hung in his closet, probably because he didn’t want anyone else to know he was very much married to a Cavendish.

“Hello, Miss Kagari.” Benjamin smiled and waved at Akko. However, Diana had seen that smile a numerous amount of times, and she herself had worn that same smile before at some many parties and meetings. Fake. “It’s a pleasant surprise to see you again.”

“What’s up, Ben?” Akko grinned and stuck her hand out for a high five. Benjamin raised a brow and daintily stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Akko shrugged her shoulders and decided to give Benjamin a low five instead. “Still a little stiff, huh?”

“Uh…” Benjamin looked at his hand and shook it off to the side. “Yes, as it would seem…”

“Sorry, still a little sweaty. Anyways, you seem to be doing fine.”

“Indeed…” Benjamin cleared his throat. “It seems you’ve been well, Miss Kagari. I can assume business has been well for you with your performances.”

“Yeah, business is booming.” Akko stood tall and put her hands on her hips, clearly proud of her accomplishments. Just as she should be.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast?” Diana asked. “Daryl and Anna would love to see you again.”

“Yes.” Benjamin stepped so that he was positioned at Diana’s side and wrapped his arm around her waist, roughly pulling her against him. “I’d love to hear all about your ‘career’. Isn’t that right, _darling_?”

“Benjamin!” Diana warned and tried to pull away without causing a scene in front of Akko. The brunette had little to no patience for people who even looked like they were roughing up her friends. Diana could remember numerous times where their friends were mistreated and Akko stepped up to defend her friends without a single ounce of hesitance.

“If you wanted some pointers on how to have a successful career, Ben, then you can call my managers.” Although Akko seemed to be friendly, Diana had seen that look many times, and was more than aware that Akko was trying to provoke him. “But, until then, maybe you should take some advice from Diana. She seems to be the one getting all this bread.”

“Bread?” Benjamin asked with serious confusion while Diana snickered; she was rather proud that she knew that slang term. Diana peeled herself away from him as Akko gave her an impish grin.

“Anyways, I appreciate the offer, but I’m babysitting Theo today. I’m sure Drew needs time to prepare for more workload.” Akko’s eyes flickered to Diana and her smile became softer.

Diana giggled. “Any other plans for the rest of the week?”

“Uh…” Akko scratched the back of her head and looked away as she fumbled nervously with her words, only making Diana’s smile grow evermore. Akko backed up and almost stumbled on herself trying to get back into her car. “I’m gonna be kinda busy for the next couple days… Ya know, work and stuff, but… I’ll text you! Ok?”

Diana moved away from Benjamin’s presence completely and looked into the car from the passenger window. “I don’t mind that at all.”

“Uh, perfect!” Akko gave one more sheepish smile. “I’ll see you later then, Diana.”

“See you.” Diana stepped back from the car as Akko started it and began to drive off. She stood there and watched for a couple more moments until the vehicle was down the road and beyond her gates. Finally, Diana spun around to face Benjamin with full force. “ _What_ was that about, Benjamin?”

“What?” He shrugged his shoulders, feigning ignorance. “I asked her if she wanted to come in?”

“Who do you think you are?” Diana moved right into Benjamin's face and practically growled. The man had a decent amount of height over her, but she’d never felt taller in all her life.

“I-I don’t know what you mean?” Benjamin attempted to back up, but Diana continued to walk forward.

“Really, Benjamin. It’s a simple question,” she continued.

“I haven’t done anything wrong!” Benjamin attempted to defend himself, but his pathetic words fell on deaf ears. Diana was tired of being walked over by her ‘husband’.

“If you really believe that, then something is incredibly wrong with you among other things.”

“Darling…”

“No.” Diana stepped off to the side and made her way back into her manor. “I will be in my office having breakfast by myself. Don’t bother me.”

With that, she stormed back into her manor and shut the doors behind her. She almost held onto her rage as she was running up the stairs until she saw Anna and Daryl watching her from the top of the stairs. Both women holding a knowing smirk.

“Well said…” Daryl winked, while Anna nodded with utmost approval.

Diana couldn’t help her smirk as she turned the corner and made a beeline to her office. When she was there, she sat down in her chair and took a deep breath.

That felt better than she had ever imagined. After calming herself, Diana quickly grabbed her cell phone and made a call to an old friend.

“Diana? Hey! How are you?” said the voice on the other line.

“Hello there, Frank.” Diana smiled. “I would like to hire your services.”

Frank burst out into laughter on the other end of the line. “Is it bad that I’ve been waiting for your call since I graduated law school?”

“Hardly.” Diana rolled her eyes. Of course, since Frank had attained his licenses as a divorce lawyer, it would only be natural that she would go to him. “I’m sure it’s been a long time coming at this point.”

“Damn right, Cavendish!” Frank cheered almost too loudly for Diana to bear. “Now, where would you like to start?”

At the beginning, naturally. After all, Diana was always thorough in cutting her losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyooo! Now we starting things!


	8. Chapter 8

Diana shuffled through the papers one more time before finally nodding and putting them neatly together in a folder. “Are you sure you can handle all of this?” she asked as she hesitantly slid the folder over to Andrew.

She wasn’t regretting the decision to delegate work to her most trusted friends, she just wasn’t used to it. Even her younger self had noticed how toxic her habit of putting all the work on her own shoulders was. It might take some adjustment for a workaholic like her, but Diana was confident in her ability to spread things out and get back on the medical floor with her colleagues.

Andrew smiled. “You act like you’re giving me the keys to the Cavendish vault.” He took the papers and slid them into his briefcase. “So, how are you and Akko?” he asked, looking up towards Diana. “It must be nice to spend time with her again. I know Theo and I appreciate it.”

Diana didn’t even need to hesitate. “Yes, I’m glad she’s around again. I hope to spend more time with her before she leaves.”

“Good…” Andrew took a deep breath and sighed. “She needs it.”

_ ‘She needs it’? _

Diana raised a suspicious brow, and Andrew returned it with a slight frown. “Don’t give me that look. At this point, you would know as much as I do about her. I’m just worried she’s overworking herself. You know how she gets.”

“Hmm…” Diana gave it a brief thought. There were many times where Akko had flown into situations head first with total disregard of her own safety, however she hadn’t been like that in years. Even before Akko left, she was vastly mature and always gave some thought to her actions. After a moment, Diana smiled. “I’m sure she couldn’t be any worse than me when it comes to that.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Of course, no one beats you at that, Cavendish. Anything else you have for me?”

Diana looked through her other papers. Most of the work had been delegated. She even called up Croix and asked if she was interested in overlooking the medical equipment’s resonances with magic, and their worth. She had also proposed to her cousins a deal about splitting ownership of the hospital. Of course, Diana would hold most of the shares and still have main ownership. This way, she could expand her connections and not have to worry so much about money or property. So far, everything was looking better in just a short amount of time. Although, it might be a while until Diana would be able to go to the medical floor full-time. But at least, it was a start. Decisions still couldn’t go through without her approval. After all, the company was in her name. But at least she could have her dream of taking care of people and promoting the use of magic in medicine.

Diana looked up at him. “I think this will be all for now, Andrew. I appreciate you meeting with me about this as well as accepting new work.”

Andrew pulled his briefcase closer to himself, clearly excited despite being given a new workload. “Don’t worry about it, Diana.” Andrew offered a soft smile. “I’m really happy that you’re finally doing what you want,” he said.

“Me too, Andrew...” Diana glances around her neatly polished office. Sure, it was nice and spacious, but it wasn’t the doctor’s office that she had envisioned herself working in all those years ago.

“I’m also glad you’re around Akko more,” Andrew added as he collected his things and prepared to leave. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s like she’s back to her old self as well.”

Diana chuckled as she turned back to the computer; she needed to go over the files to send to Frank about proceeding with her divorce, and she needed to figure out what kind of paperwork was necessary to ensure its success. She took Andrew's statement as a joke. How could Akko be any different from her base personality of infinitely kind and easy going. “Why? Has she been acting differently in the last three years?”

There was a brief silence. And despite how quickly it passed, it was deafening enough to steal Diana’s attention. When Diana turned to face Andrew, she was met with a look of unease. “No…” He seemed to hesitate. “She’s been fine, I just worry. Anyways, I’ll see you next meeting, Diana. Have a good day.”

With that, Andrew slipped out of her office rather quickly, saying nothing more. She didn’t even have a chance to explore his reactions to her question.

_ ‘Has she been acting differently in the last three years?’ _

Diana wondered. So far, Akko didn’t seem to lie about her whereabouts from the past three years—judging from her shows, she seemed to be working constantly, and given how many times that  _ she’d  _ apologized to Diana, there didn’t seem to be any ill will towards her. 

But… maybe that was a problem in itself. That Diana couldn’t see anything wrong with what Akko had told her. In a sense, Akko was much like her, able to hide her feelings behind a well disguised smile. When they were younger, sometimes Akko would trick Diana into thinking everything was fine, when really it wasn’t. She was always so happy-go-lucky, and with a smile like that, no one would ever think that Kagari Atsuko was capable of being hurt.

It made her sick to think of such things, but Diana could only know so much, and Kagari Atsuko was one of the few things that never seemed to make sense to her. Even Diana’s own feelings of adoration and love for the brunette went unnoticed until she had almost lost her. She wanted to be careful not to overlook things with Akko anymore, lest she hurt her again. Maybe she would attempt to delve deeper without crossing any boundaries. Maybe next time, she could ask Andrew about it. If anything, he always seemed to be able to read Akko easily. As much as it hurt to admit it, she wondered why Akko never ended up with Andrew. She was so sure that they were… perfect together—that Andrew could provide for Akko, what Diana couldn’t.

Diana sighed as she looked through documents of the various things she owned, making sure Benjamin’s name wasn’t on anything that her mother had given to her. Honestly, Benjamin could have half her money. It was fine—she could work back that money. However, she absolutely refused to part with her estate and anything that her mother had previously owned. Not only were those Cavendish artifacts, but they were the last remnants of the first woman to love Diana unconditionally. So far, there wasn’t much that they shared aside from other properties outside of the estate, a hefty amount of money—that Diana was sure Benjamin would blow through—and their car.

_ ‘Take it…’  _ Diana thought, ‘ _ They’re just material items.’ _

She was thankful for being an heiress because in most families of nobility, women were not so lucky. She wasn’t so heartless that she would work to take away everything from Benjamin—that wasn’t the person she was raised to be. Instead, Diana would uphold her end of their marriage. They had been together for almost 9 years, after all, and Diana knew that she hadn’t been the best wife at times. She hoped to have another shot at love. Despite everything that had happened to her, she wasn’t afraid of love anymore; she had her friends and family to thank for that. If she was ever going to get married again, then she was going to be better—to the point where she and her significant other would share in so much happiness and love, they wouldn’t know what to do with all of it. To hell with noble decorum already. The divorce wouldn’t be taken lightly by the other nobles, for a lady is supposed to endure gracefully without faltering, which was completely outrageous. Diana was a new kind of Lady of the House.

While looking through some of the deeds, Diana proceeded to change pay rates for her friends that she had delegated work to, and she also made sure that all of their contacts would know who to email from now on. 

Normally, Diana loved every ounce of work she could get. But, for once, she was happy to not have so much of it. After peeling work off of her shoulders, she'd never felt more excited. The more work she loosened from her schedule, the lighter she felt, and so far, it was just from handing off a few transfers, emails, and meetings. She looked through a list of upcoming events. At the moment, Andrew was her last appointment as far as delegating work; however, there was still a social gathering of nobles that she had to attend to this coming Saturday. Diana decided to tell Benjamin about her petition for divorce afterwards. She wasn’t quite ready to deal with rumors and speculations made by other nobles when she had only  _ just _ called Frank for assistance. She even swore him to secrecy.

She was about to take a break to grab some lunch—another thing she was beginning to change because having a healthy diet was important for muscle building and energy—when her office phone rang.

Diana picked it up. She could hear wind blowing in the background; she hoped Frank wasn’t driving and talking on the phone at the same time. Otherwise, she was about to hang up very quickly. “Good afternoon, Frank. Did you receive the files I sent you?”

“Diana, hey!” Frank greeted cheerfully. “Sorry if I sound static-y, I’m taking a break on the roof of the office I work in.”

_ ‘Good,’  _ Diana thought. She couldn’t stand it when Benjamin answered his phone while driving.

“Anyways…” Frank continued, “I’ve finished drafting up the divorce petition. However, before any of this can begin, you’re going to have to separate for a while first. In other words, either you or him need to be living in separate places for a few months. I’m assuming he’s the one going since the estate is in your name.”

“You assumed correctly.” Diana couldn’t help the smirk on her face. She was happy to be getting him out of her family’s home, and it wasn’t like Benjamin was going to be homeless, his family had quite the manor themselves. 

_ ‘Crap…’  _ Diana mentally chided herself. She forgot about the Rawlinson family. As much as they loved Diana, much like their son, they were more interested in her estate and money than her wellbeing. Even though this was going to happen, it wasn’t going to be easy. But that was fine. This was for the best, and Diana so desperately wanted to be free and on her own again.

Frank chuckled, “You also need to give a reason for divorce.”

“Reason?” The most that Diana knew about legalities encompassed business and employment types of laws. Divorce was something that she didn’t look into, or even thought to look into. She just thought you sign a paper and divide up things that are shared. She hoped that there wasn’t too much to it; she wanted to make this as clean as can be and have the least amount of contact as possible from Benjamin. She quickly took out a pen and piece of paper to jot down whatever notes she needed to make things easier to remember.

“Yes. That support needs to reach one of the following: Adultery, unreasonable behavior like abuse, desertion, separation for two years with agreement to divorce from your spouse, or separation for five years without agreement to divorce from your spouse,” Frank sighed, “I bet I don’t even need to tell you which reason requirements Ben meets.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s nice to know that I won’t have a problem there.”

“Your divorce should be relatively easy since everything is in your name, and the few things you two share you don’t care about. The fact that there are no children involved makes it better as well.”

Diana felt a bit of a throb in her heart. She still wasn’t quite over the miscarriage, and every now and then, the thought of her own failure to bring a child into the world only served to hurt more. She placed her hand over her stomach and sighed. She wanted a family, she wanted someone to teach, someone to love unconditionally. She wanted to be the kind of mother that her mother was, and the kind of mother that her mother couldn’t have been. She would guide her child to make sure they don’t make the same mistakes she made. Diana was never very attuned to her emotions. Sure, she could resist impulsive actions and keep an almost impenetrable composure, however at the end of the day, Diana was human. Every once in a great while, something would set her off. Much like her night with Akko three years ago. Diana wanted her child to be better. She was going to make sure that her child would be free to  _ feel  _ and understand feelings—not cut off from their emotions, like Diana was. She’d endure that it wasn’t susceptible to acting on reckless desires.

Diana would have been able to do anything for the betterment of her child’s life, she was sure of that. And even if Akko never came back, Diana would have been able to make it through anything on her own for her child. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be for her at the time, but she was certain that the next time would be different.

Frank must’ve noticed what he had just said because he was quick to backtrack. “Th-that’s not what I meant, Diana… Kids make a divorce a little more complicated… It’s easier to split property than it is to share a child.”

“I understand,” Diana sighed. “To be honest, I wouldn’t want to subject a child to this, so maybe, in a sense, it was for the better.”

Frank groaned on the other end of the line. “Still, I apologize. Anyways, so long as Ben also agrees to the divorce, then it shouldn’t take more than a few months to finalize everything, and you’ll be free of him. If he fights it, then that will be a whole different process. For now, let’s focus on him agreeing.”

Diana breathed a sigh of relief. She bet that she could find evidence of adultery easily, seeing as Benjamin wasn’t very good at hiding it. Plus, if convincing him to agree was the quickest way, then she could do that as well. It wasn’t going to be easy, and that was Diana’s fault for providing such a lavish lifestyle for him, no matter the fact that they hadn’t been married for very long. 

“I concur. Thank you again, Frank,” she said.  _ Get him to agree. _ Diana underlined the fact on her notes. It seemed a little aggressive for Diana, but this marriage wasn’t working anymore. She needed to be rid of Benjamin, and if that required a little strong-arming, then so be it.

“Hey, no problem! Thank you for sending me such organized files. It makes my job much easier.” Frank was always so nice; she was happy that he finally figured out what he wanted to do with himself. She never thought that she would ever have to call Frank for such a circumstance, but life was funny in that way. “I’ll call you if anything else comes up, Diana.”

“Alright, I’ll speak to you later, Frank.” Diana hung up the phone and peered down her notes. She would have to be careful throughout this whole ordeal, and she’d have to move quickly to squash out potential rumors.

It wasn’t that divorces never happened in the world of nobility, they were just rare. For some couples in nobility, it was simply easier to cheat and not have to go through the work of a divorce. It worked in some cases, but that definitely wasn’t for Diana.

-

_ Sometime during their senior year at Luna Nova... _

_ “UGH!” Diana slammed her book shut. She’d had it with Benjamin for the last time. She was so sick of him pushing her to ditch her studies and friends just to do nothing but go shopping, and when she tried to talk it out with him like any sensible girlfriend, he just hung up the phone on her. She thought going to the library to study and prepare for midterms would help, but Diana couldn’t even concentrate on one single sentence. _

_ ‘UNBELIEVABLE! The absolute nerve of him!’ Diana thought as she massaged her temples. Currently, they were on a ‘break’ from each other, and Diana felt unbelievably grateful for it. However, she still cared; she wanted this to work. Benjamin may have had his quirks, but so did Diana. Maybe she was the one being unreasonable. Still, she had school, and now that she was in her senior year at Luna Nova, she was beginning to feel the presence of loneliness. Her friends were leaving. Lotte and Sucy were preparing to backpack across the world. The entire green team was parting ways. Hannah and Barbara were planning to stay home for a few days before going to Japan to help Akko, who was planning on going back home upon graduation. Everyone was leaving, and Diana had no plans but to attend more school and take her place as the Cavendish head. It was fair to say that Diana had developed a slight separation anxiety after her mother died and wanted as much time with her friends as possible. _

_ “You good?” _

_ Diana looked up to see concerned crimson eyes staring at her. “Akko?” While her mind was still drowning in the oncoming loneliness, Diana took the moment to memorize Akko. But it was hard, since when had Akko grown? When did the cute babyface fill out and reveal such chiseled features? When did her hair grow to the lower back? Diana had been so used to Akko’s presence, that she never noticed that the brunette had grown. The only thing that Diana could see didn’t change were those uncanny crimson-red eyes that always glowed with such intrigue and passion. _

_ “Hiya.” Akko grinned. “You good, Diana?” _

_ It was all too much at once. Diana didn’t want this to end. She wanted her and Benjamin to be ok. She didn’t want anyone to leave. She didn’t want Akko to leave. Before she could begin to stop them, tears streamed down Diana’s face. She opened her mouth to explain herself to Akko only to be met with a warm hug. _

_ “You don’t have to tell me anything,” Akko said, rubbing Diana’s back soothingly. She felt her body melt against Akko’s, and she trembled as she lifted her arms to wrap around her best friend. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I know you got this. If anybody can do it, Diana, it’s you.” _

_ Diana buried her face into Akko’s shoulder and sobbed. She was just so very terrified of a future that she didn’t quite have planned out. It was silly. Of course, Luna Nova wasn’t going to last forever, and of course, her friends would go their separate ways. “I just… I don’t understand why I’m crying,” Diana sobbed out. _

_ Akko giggled, “I hardly ever understand why I’m crying either, Diana. That doesn’t make it wrong.” Akko briefly pulled away, hands cupping Diana’s face to wipe away the tears with her thumbs. “S’okay, Diana. I’m here for you,” she whispered. _

_ Diana nodded her head and did her best to smile. Akko reciprocated with a lopsided grin of her own. “See, look at that…” Akko muttered as she wiped the last of her tears. “You’re smiling already.” _

_ Diana sniffled. “Thank you, Akko.” She still felt guilt along with the lightest stab of loneliness. Diana couldn’t even stop herself from crying unless someone was around to help her. _

_ “It’s about graduation, huh?” Akko inquired as she pulled up a seat next to Diana, “Or is it Ben again?” Diana remained silent. No matter what she said or how many times she dodged a question, Akko could always tell. “Oh, it’s everything, huh?” she chuckled, “A culmination of anxieties.” _

_ Diana huffed, but couldn’t stop the light chuckling escaping her lips. “I’m glad my pain is amusing.” _

_ “Shush.” Akko wrapped her arm around Diana’s back. “You know I can’t stand it when you get like this. For someone who says they're gonna miss their friends, you still insist on doing everything yourself.” _

_ Diana sobbed out a giggle, “At least I’m trying.” _

_ “That you are, that you are.” Akko continued to rub her back reassuringly, and Diana couldn’t help but lean against her. “So, what did Ben do now? Buy a car without you knowing? Sell your family heirlooms? Put alligators in your moat?” _

_ Diana couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Thank goodness, no!” She poked Akko’s ribs, earning her a comical yelp. “Besides, those alligators in the moat are your idea.” _

_ “I’M TELLING YOU, IT WOULD BE COOL!” Akko sprung forth with so much passion, it was hard to believe that she was the most comforting person Diana had ever met. “You’d be the only noble with alligators in their moat. You can’t tell me that doesn’t sound amazing.” _

_ Diana laughed even louder. She didn’t care that they were in the library, as far as she knew, they were the only ones there. “It does, actually.” Diana let out a sigh; she almost forgot what she was crying about. “He’s just pressuring me about spending time with him. I decided that maybe we needed a break till I graduated.” _

_ She felt Akko stiffen against her. “So, you’re not together?” _

_ Diana thought about it. “Mm… In a sense, I guess we are currently not together.” _

_ “So… umm…” Akko fiddled with her fingers, a habit that Diana had come to notice when she was especially nervous. “You’re single then?” _

_ Diana sighed; she was still extremely bad at courtship and relationships as a whole. It was only a few years ago that she figured out how ‘friends’ worked. She still felt like she needed clear instructions. _

_ “I… Yes, that seems to be our case now.” She wished things could be easier. She wasn’t as perceptive to people as Akko. She’d have to make it up to Benjamin somehow. Maybe she could move around her schedule a bit more to make the relationship work. “Akko…?” Diana looked over to see Akko staring intently at the floor. “Are you ok?” _

_ “Yeah! I’m fine!” Akko yelped and slightly backed away. “I just wanted clarification…” she sighed, mustering a sympathetic smile. “You must really love him, huh? I was just thinking… You two make a nice couple.” _

_ Diana didn’t know what to say—it was the first time the word ‘love’ had been mentioned in her relationship with Benjamin. It was the first time it had ever been used in more than just a platonic sense. “I… guess I do love him…” Diana breathed out as she tossed the word around in her head. _

_ “Then,” Akko sucked in a deep breath and relaxed against the chair, “I guess there’s nothing else you should worry about when it comes to him, right?” _

_ Diana nodded. “Thank you, Akko.” Diana sighed happily. She was truly blessed to have such amazing friends, to have friends that give her a sense of peace. Ones who can logically help her understand and explain feelings to her. She was especially thankful to Akko for always being the one available to help her with such things. Diana leaned her head on Akko's shoulders as the other girl continued to rub her back. _

_ “Now, moving on… I don’t want to say that your worries aren’t a big deal, Dia,” Akko began again, “...but you know that we’re always going to be here for you, right? Just because some of us are leaving, that doesn’t mean our friendship is over.” _

_ “I know that…” Diana rolled her eyes. “I’ve gotten so used to everyone, it’s hard to imagine my life without you all.” _

_ “Why would you imagine your life without us?” Akko nudged her shoulder, demanding Diana’s attention—attention that Diana would happily give to her best friend. “We’re not leaving you, Dia. I’ll even bet my entire future that I would never leave you.” _

_ Diana chuckled. She believed it. Akko always delivered on her promises and has never given Diana the impression of being a liar. “You’re right.” _

_ “Honestly, Diana, I don’t even know why you were crying just now either.” Akko grinned. “You’re worried about a whole lot of nothing, if you ask me.” _

_ Of course, it was silly for Diana to feel the fear of loneliness. But not because graduating and separating from her friends was the inevitable, but because her friends would never leave her alone. It was silly for her to be angry over Benjamin because if she loved him, then he had to love her back. Diana exhaled softly and basked in Akko’s warmth late into the night, until they needed to go to bed. The next day, Diana had reconciled with Benjamin, and the fear of loneliness never crept back into her heart again. _

_ \-- _

Diana’s stomach growled. She was so entranced by her work that she almost forgot to eat. Thankfully, she was almost done with today’s business and could grab a bite on her way home. She stood from her seat and collected her things to head home: some paperwork, her keys, and her broom. She made it a point to fly to work now, which would eliminate speaking to Benjamin about car usage. When everything was within her possession, she turned off her office lights and made her way to the bottom floor of the hospital. She took the stairs this time, and despite having to stop a few times to stretch her calves, she was getting better. Her muscles weren’t as stiff anymore, and she didn’t have to stop for a breather anymore. Unfortunately, her legs would still hurt the next day, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. All she could think was that progress is progress.

When she made it to the bottom floor, she quickly headed out the door to her favorite café, which was right next to the hospital. Taking the stairs had boosted her metabolism, thus she had more of an appetite. Other than nibbling on a scone, she had designed herself a basic diet to increase the quality of her health.

“Hey, Akko.” Diana instantly snapped her attention at the mention of that name. She saw Andrew, holding a phone in one hand and his son, Theo, in the other. “My meeting with Diana was actually very quick. However, I still have to go downtown to another meeting, and I can’t take Theo with me. Mary is still at work as well… Are you almost done?” Andrew paused and listened for a while before groaning. “I forgot you had that today… Ok, I’ll figure something out…”

Before Diana knew it, she was walking towards him and laying a hand on his shoulder. “Andrew?”

“Don’t wor—Diana?” Andrew paused on the phone. “Did you need something else?”

Diana almost forgot what she wanted to do, until she peaked over at Theo, who was looking at her with curious, deep-green eyes. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, Andrew. If you need someone to look after Theo for a while, I’m free for the rest of the day. You could call me when you’re ready to pick him up.”

Andrew stood there in complete shock, and Diana couldn’t blame him, she was just as surprised that she was doing this as well. Not that she didn’t want to help, just that she’d always been so busy with work and life, that she never had the chance to help her friends with anything anymore.

But, his shocked expression quickly grew a smirk. “Hey Akko, don’t worry about it. Diana is going to take Theo for a while… Yes… Just go back to your meeting, Diana said she’s got it… Alright, I’ll see you later.” Andrew hung up the phone. “Hey Theo, you remember Miss Cavendish?”

The little boy nodded his head wordlessly.

“She’s going to play with you until Daddy gets off work, is that ok?” The boy hesitated for a moment, and Diana had never felt so self-conscious. For some odd reason, the approval of a child that wasn’t even hers was all that mattered to her in that moment. Finally, he nodded and motioned to be let back on the ground.

Diana bent down low to get on eye level with Theo. “Hello, Theo. It’s nice to see you again.”

“H-hi, Miss Cabbage…” the little boy muttered shyly.

Diana smiled at the mispronunciation of her last name. If she was being honest, she couldn’t pronounce her own last name either at that age. However, she sent a quick look to Andrew, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. “You’re a lifesaver, Diana. I owe you for this.” Andrew looked at his watch and his eyes widened. “I have to go now.” He bent down quickly and kissed the top of Theo’s head. “Bye, buddy, daddy loves you. Thanks again, Diana.”

Andrew quickly ran down the street to his car, leaving Theo and Diana. “Well…” She looked back at the little boy, who rocked back and forward on his feet nervously. “Would you like some tea Theo?” Diana offered. The boy nodded. 

“Splendid, I was just about to get some myself.” Diana reached down and scooped Theo up in her arms before making her way down the street. It was fleeting, but for a moment Diana felt like she was actually a mother caring for a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> Kudo's to the one comment that caught on to my foreshadow last chapter! I was really surprised someone caught it, and I couldn't help but laugh because it'll play a big roll later. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope the story is still going well for ya'll. Got some big plans to write about. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Diana watched Theo munch happily on his chocolate pudding in his little booster seat across from her. It was his reward for finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich all by himself.

He was a ‘big boy’ after all. Apparently, he could eat as much as a whale if he wanted to.

Every now and then, Diana had to reach over and wipe his face with a napkin. It was quite silly because the little boy seemed to know, and he would lean forward into Diana’s napkin expectantly. She had to laugh to herself; Theo was just adorable, and despite being a messy eater, he had impeccable manners. Andrew and Mary were great parents from what she’d seen.

“Is chocolate pudding your favorite?” Diana inquired as she once again wiped his face.

Theo tilted his face so that Diana could reach for some pudding, which was rubbed on top of his cheek. “Yup!” he cheered after first politely swallowing his food. “But I like vanilla, and banana, and pistach-o.”

 _‘Pistachio…’_ Diana smiled as he continued to list his favorite pudding flavors.

“Thank you for the pudding, Miss Cabbage!” Theo scooped a rather large spoonful of pudding and stuffed it in his mouth. “Do you like pudding too?”

“Of course, Theo.” Diana had to hold back the urge to correct Theo’s pronunciation of her name—he was only about 3, and it wasn’t the easiest to pronounce. “I do like pudding,” Diana nodded, “Vanilla is my favorite.”

“That’s aunty Akko’s favorite too!” The boy grinned and Diana smiled. Looking at him now, she could see that this was indeed Mary and Andrew’s son. He may have his father’s looks, but his initially shy attitude seemed to be all Mary’s personality. “You like aunty Akko too, don’t you?”

Diana reeled herself back and stared at Theo with wide eyes. Her body began to heat up, and her heart began to thud loudly in her chest. “Um…” She hoped that Andrew hadn’t been saying anything of that sort in front of his son—not that Andrew would have any idea of her feelings toward Akko. It was just that the last thing Diana needed was for her feelings for a woman she could never have to be put out there. Children were impressionable and often didn’t know how to keep a secret. “W-what makes you say that, Theo?”

“Because you like the same pudding!” Theo said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it was silly that Diana would ever miss it. Diana breathed a sigh of relief. To be honest, she was being a little paranoid, but children did tend to be more perceptive than adults. She was still trying to come to terms with her own feelings and learn to stand on her own again.

But Diana couldn’t help but acknowledge Theo’s logic. She did, in fact, approve of Akko’s choice of vanilla pudding. “You’re absolutely right!” Diana declared as if it were a new law. Theo giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in approval, like they had just discovered the most important theory in all of the universe.

Yes, indeed. Having the same favorite pudding was a more than respectable reason as to why two people should like each other.

Theo kept giggling as he finished the last of his dessert. “Does that mean we’re friends too?” he asked as Diana wiped his face for the last time.

“We can be friends if you’d like,” she answered. Theo held out his hands for Diana to wipe.

‘ _The Nines, he even got it in between his fingers…’_ Diana chuckled as she thought to herself.

“May I call you ‘aunty’ too?” Theo asked. Diana looked up from his tiny hands and saw one of the cutest puppy dog-eyed looks she had ever seen. It was second only to a certain brunette, and Diana could only imagine that said brunette was the one who taught him how to do it.

Diana laughed. It wasn’t like she was going to say ‘no’, even without those eyes staring at her. “Yes, you may call me ‘aunty Diana’ if you want to.”

He grinned. Diana was about to clean up and return their dishes to the cashier when Theo quickly grabbed everything and stacked it on his empty plate. “Don’t worry, I got it!” He slipped out of his little booster seat, and with the utmost focus and vigilant movements, he carried the small stack of plates to the dishes drop-off. Diana watched carefully to make sure that he got there alright, which he did, and with no help at all. He graciously thanked the woman working at the front before trotting back to the table, wearing the biggest grin on his face. Once there, Diana fixed the collar of his shirt and patted his head.

“Where would you like to go next, little one?” Diana asked as she collected her things.

Theo fiddled with his hands for a moment before looking up. “Can we go to the park?” Again. With those puppy dog eyes.

 _‘Wow, he’s really good…’_ Diana thought. She had only gained a bit of an immunity to those eyes. It wasn’t perfect—Akko could still get her—but that was only some of the time rather than most of the time now. Diana smiled. Really, it wasn’t like she was going to tell Theo, ‘no’. Diana held out her hand, and in response, he reached up and latched around her fingers. “There’s a park around the corner from here. Would you like to go there?”

Theo nodded, and they left the little café. It seemed to Diana that he was only shy around strangers whom he didn’t know, however once becoming ‘friends’, all he did was want to play and talk.

“Do you like butterflies?” Theo asked.

“Why, yes,” Diana nodded, “I think they’re very beautiful.”

“Yeah! Butterflies are really pretty! Aunty Akko makes magic ones, but I like the real ones better!”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! I like all animals. I hope I get a dog for my birthday. Daddy said if I’m good, I can get one. Do you like dogs?”

“Yes, I used to have bloodhounds.”

“We should get a-a hundred dogs!” he declared, throwing his arms, along with Diana’s hand, up in the air.

“I agree.”

Theo smiled up at her with a wide, toothy grin, clearly pleased to have an adult agree with him. Although, a hundred dogs might have been a little too much for Diana. Maybe two or three would be more manageable. Her bloodhounds had been well-behaved, but occasionally, a squirrel would catch their attention, and poor Diana would be dragged for a ride. Yes, three or four would suffice. Any more would be trouble… But then again, Diana could take them on walks to get out of her manor every day. It was then that Diana realized a three-and-a-half-year-old had just convinced her to get dogs. She had to laugh to herself again.

As they neared the park, Theo began to light up at how big it was. There were many swings and slides as well as places for kids to climb and pretend to be royalty in the park. A group of children were already playing in an area with their own parents watching from the surrounding benches. Theo squeezed Diana’s fingers tighter as they came to the rubber edge of the playground. She looked down to see him biting on his thumb as he looked at the group of other children.

It was adorable.

“Are you shy?” Diana quirked an amused brow as Theo clung to her side. He nodded and looked up at her. She could tell that he wanted to play with them. But meeting new people could be scary—Diana knew this more than anyone when she was his age. “Would you like me to go with you?” He nodded again and Diana chuckled. “Alright,” she said.

Diana walked up to the group of children with Theo in tow; she could feel him squeeze her fingers just a bit tighter as they got closer. When they arrived, she nudged him forward a bit with a gentle hand. Theo squirmed a bit when he suddenly found himself in the spotlights; the kids were staring at him expectantly now.

“Go on,” Diana encouraged. He took a step forward, but still clung onto Diana’s skirt. “Introduce yourself.”

Theo took a deep breath. “H-hi, I’m Theo,” he swiveled his head to look at Diana, before turning back and continuing, “Can I play with you?”

A little girl, who seemed to be the leader of the group, smiled and grabbed Theo’s hand. “Yeah! My name’s Hunter! We’re playing tag if you wanna play too!”

Before Theo could even answer, he was being pulled along by the girl, and Diana let out a laugh. She could remember a time in her life when a certain brunette was always dragging her along, forcing her to partake in whatever was going on. She would’ve told Theo to have fun and to be safe, but by then, he was already running around, chasing after his newfound friends.

Diana made her way to the nearest bench so that she could keep an eye on Theo as he played. In a way, she envied Andrew and Mary. They had a happy marriage and a great kid. It fueled her desire to feel ‘ok’ again, to attain a family and happiness. In all honesty, family was more important to Diana than anything else in the world. But right now, she was fine with this. She was content in this moment, even if not everything else in her life was ok.

“Owie!” Theo fell over and landed on his hands and knees. Diana surprised herself when her first instinct was not to pop to her feet and rush over to him. It seemed that being friends with Kagari Atsuko may have desensitized her to little accidents and injuries.

Some of the other kids crowded him. “Are you ok, Theo?” asked Hunter. He nodded as Diana walked over to the group and kneeled in front of him.

“Don’t worry, children. I got it,” she assured. They nodded and quickly dispersed, continuing to play. Diana looked over Theo and saw no scrapes on his knees. However… “Do you think you could please show me your hands?” 

Theo was clenching his hands close to his chest, but as soon as Diana smiled, he turned over his hands. It was nothing serious, nothing more than a standard abrasion. But to Theo, he might as well have thought that he needed surgery. Diana pulled out her wand and aimed it at his hands. “A-are you gonna do magic, aunty? Like Aunty Akko?”

“Why, yes. But, my job might look just a bit different from Aunty Akko’s,” she replied with a soft expression on her face. Diana had become so good at medicinal magic, she didn’t need to use incantations anymore for most things. She let her magic flow through her body. She missed the feeling of magic, she missed _healing_ people with magic. “I use magic to heal people physically, she uses magic to heal people through joy and happiness.” 

Theo remained quiet, and they watched the skin on his scuffed hands begin to regenerate and pull back together, before Theo knew it, his hand had been completely healed, all that was left was a little redness around the area that was once scraped up. “See. Better now?”

Theo smiled. “Thank you!” He then rushed in and wrapped Diana in a tight embrace. For a moment Diana was a little surprised, but she just smiled and patted the little boys back.

“Now go on and play.” Diana chuckled. 

Theo pulled away and immediately went back to running off with his friends, without any sort of hesitation. Diana got up and walked back to the bench and sat herself down. It never failed to amaze Diana how children seemed to pick themselves back up with just a little encouragement. It only fueled her own desire to better herself and to get back on her feet despite tumbling and falling for so long.

“I thought I might find you here…” There was a sudden jolt in the bench. 

Diana glanced to the side of her to see Akko plop herself down next to her and relax. The brunette drank the last bit of her sports recovery drink like from the last time they worked out and threw the bottle in the trash can next to them. “What are you doing here?” Diana asked.

Akko neatly crossed her legs, one over the other, and leaned back against the bench. “I told Drew that I could pick Theo up, and take him home. I told him that maybe he should go out and get some dinner with Mary. They could use a break.”

Diana hummed and nodded. “That’s nice of you.” 

“Not as nice as you taking him for the afternoon.” Akko grinned. “I figured that maybe you would have work or something, so I finished my own meetings quickly to get him out of your hair.”

Diana smiled and glanced over at Theo who was going down the slide and running away from his new friends. He was the farthest thing from a nuisance, or a bother for Diana. 

“I actually finished my work for the day.” Diana admitted proudly. “My schedule is relatively clear for the rest of the week.”

“Woooooow… Look at you.” Akko quirked an amused brow. “Who would’ve thought Diana Cavendish would have a week off to babysit?” Akko started laughing to herself for a moment. “Actually, that was you throughout Luna Nova. Never mind. I’m not surprised.”

Diana chuckled. “You’re unbelievable…”

They settled into a brief comfortable silence. Despite being a walking landmine during school, Diana always felt comfortable with Akko. The brunette laughed to herself. “Just when I thought Theo has been to every park in the UK...” she said as they watched Theo play on the slide as well. It seemed the little boy hadn’t noticed his other aunt, since he continued playing with the other children.

Diana sat back and watched Akko carefully for a moment, the way her crimson eyes softened, and how calm she looked on this beautiful day. For a moment, she let herself indulge in the idea of being married to Akko and having kids of their own, and that this was their current reality. It was relaxing, she would always have this desire. But as quickly as she indulged in such thoughts, they disappeared. This wasn’t her reality, maybe in some sort of alternate reality she could attain such happiness, but she was ok with this in this reality. Right now, her priority was for her to get back to feeling good about herself.

“Does it make you sad?” Akko asked offhandedly. Diana turned to look at the brunette, knowing full well where the conversation was going. She could see the tears that were threatening to fall from Akko’s eyes. If anything, that made Diana sad. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

Diana sighed and looked down. “Of course, it makes me sad…” she admitted and rested her hand on her stomach. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother, but…” Diana felt the fear of failure clench her heart. The old darkness that crept in the back of her mind whenever she remembered her miscarriage.

_“I wasn’t strong enough”_

_“I wasn’t good enough”_

_“I couldn’t properly provide for it”_

_“I’ve failed the first step of being a parent.”_

She could feel her eyes beginning to water. Instead, Diana took a deep breath and relaxed. She wasn’t going to do that anymore. She turned back to Akko and smiled. “But maybe I’m not ready yet.”

She believed that.

In hindsight, she wasn’t capable of raising a child in the state of mind she was in at the time, plus she would have stuck around with Benjamin longer if they produced a child. That wouldn’t have been good for either Diana or her potential child.

Akko wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall and just smiled. “You were always so strong. You’re gonna be a great mom someday.” She muttered.

The tears almost started to pour from her face. Diana had to bite her bottom lip. She’s been called many things throughout her life. Prodigy, best witch of her generation, genius… But no one has ever told her. ‘You’re gonna be a good mother.’ It was the best compliment anyone has ever told her. And of course, it came from Akko. 

Diana sucked in another shaky breath before smiling. “Thank you.”

Akko smiled back. “Of course.”

“Have you ever thought about children?” Diana asked offhandedly. She’s gone three years without Akko’s voice, hearing it again was such a grace. “You were always good with kids, how about a few of your own?”

Akko chuckled softly. “Not really, I can hardly take care of myself. I doubt that I could take care of a tinier me.” Akko began to laugh harder. “Could you imagine that? Just another me running around? That sounds like a lot of trouble.”

Diana couldn’t help but giggle. Maybe it would be some trouble, but Diana really didn’t mind that. Plus… “I don’t know, a tiny version of you sounds rather adorable.”

**_\---_ **

**_Sometime during the beginning of their final year at Luna Nova_ **

_Blytonbury was unsurprisingly lively today, the football season was rolling around again, thus people were out buying the newest jerseys and all kinds of memorabilia. Diana just walked quietly next to Akko as they surveyed the town. They had just finished studying and wanted to stretch out their legs a bit. Akko was also quiet and taking in the moment around them, she hadn’t asked to go to a bakery or even tried to drag Diana around like how she used to during their first year together. She was supposed to spend her time with Benjamin today, but her boyfriend decided to hang out with his friends instead. To be honest, Diana wasn’t upset, she was happy to spend time with Akko._

_"What a nice day.” Akko stretched her arms over her head and sighed happily as they walked around town. "I was gonna take a nap after studying, but I’m glad you chose to do this.”_

_Diana hummed in approval. It was actually her idea to get out for once. She wasn’t the type to want to stay cooped up in a room anymore. Of course, she preferred suitable quiet places for studying, but now she was more inclined to enjoy the sun and ‘photosynthesize’ as Akko put it. No doubt a joke on her ‘cabbage’ colored hair._

_Kids played around them as they walked past the fountain, they were playing some sort of game pretending to be witches and wizards. Diana couldn't help but smile a little, remembering herself at the age, completely fascinated by magic. She was still fascinated by magic and was still easily dazzled by the pretty lights and colors she could now produce on her own. It wasn’t like Diana never thought she would make it to her current level of magical skill, but it still blew her mind to be able to do it._

_"Hey! I know you!” A little girl ran up to Akko and looked at the brunette with curious, but excited eyes. “You’re the witches that saved the world!”_

_Akko scratched the back of her head and gave a wry smile. “Uhhh… You got it kiddo.” Diana laughed to herself. For someone that wanted to be a performer, Akko tended to get a little shy when people mentioned the missile crisis two years ago. Diana just nodded her head politely, and the little girl's grin only grew._

_"Can you show us some magic!?" The little girl asked excitedly. The crowd of children only grew and huddled around them expectantly. She could see the gleam of anticipation in their eyes, like they were waiting for a miracle to bloom right in front of them, much like the miracle that Akko was about to create all those years ago._

_At the mere mention of magic, Akko took out her wand and waved it around. “Of course!” Little blue butterflies appeared from thin air and floated around the group of children. The children stood in awe looking at the intricate designs of each butterfly, like snowflakes, they were all different. Even Diana was astonished by such detail. It took a lot of focus and concentration to conjure different butterflies, even the butterflies that Chariot produced in her shows were copies of one. She couldn’t help the smile on her face, as she was surrounded by beautiful blue butterflies. They brushed through her hair and grazed her skin; she could feel the gently wind from the fluttering blowing around her._

_"They're so pretty…" The little girl breathed out._

_Diana stretched out her hand for one to perch itself on her finger. “They are…” Diana smiled, it was the most fun she's had in weeks, the most fun she's had since hanging out with the brunette._

_“You like them?” Akko smiled._

_Diana giggled as a singular red butterfly landed on top of her head. “They’re lovely. I’m amazed by how much focus you’ve put into it. I don’t even think I could do it.”_

_“I bet you could…” Akko said softly. “You can do anything.” It was always Akko who made Diana feel such strange things and see such beautiful colors. She took a step towards Akko, feeling a need to be closer. However, before Diana could explore such odd feelings that she’s never felt, she was dragged away by the group of children._

_“You’re so pretty!” Said one girl._

_“You’re like a princess!” Said another._

_“You should be the princess in our game!” A boy said holding a wooden stick, Diana assumed was supposed to be like a sword._

_With no room to refuse, both Diana and Akko laughed as they were dragged along with the group of children._

_It was really just a simple moment…_

\---

Theo snuggled against Diana’s chest as they walked back to the parking lot next to the hospital. The little boy had tired himself out and practically collapsed in Diana’s arms. He had been playing for hours, even Akko was beginning to fall asleep. Diana would have been lying if she didn’t say she felt her ego inflate a bit when the boy walked past Akko and to her instead. She could still remember the slightest pout from Akko when Theo latched himself onto Diana. It was adorable.

Diana listened quietly as the brunette spoke about her day. Apparently, Hannah and Barbra had booked a special alumnus show at Luna Nova, before her tour next year. All of their friends were supposed to be coming in the next few weeks, even though Luna Nova had yet to set a date for them to perform.

“I can’t wait to do this!” Akko cheered, but just quietly enough to not wake Theo. “I can give back to the place that’s taught me so much. I can show them that I did it!”

Diana adjusted Theo against her, and smiled as Akko went off rambling about her ideas for the show, and how she was going to show every student that a little hard work can even make the most inept witch do great things. After Akko’s success and the release of an infinite amount of magic around the world Luna Nova began accepting students of non-magical lineage. It was amazing, and it was all because of Akko. Diana watched as Akko’s crimson eyes gleamed and twinkled in the setting sun.

Diana was so in love with her.

She knew it this time.

It wasn’t like that time so long ago, when Akko had mentioned it to her in the library that one day all those years ago. She didn’t have the idea of ‘love’ planted into her head.

Diana _knew_ it.

She just wished she had known it sooner.

“You must _really_ like Aunty Akko, Aunty Diana.” Theo quietly yawned out.

Diana froze. This time the statement was both striking fear and warmth in her heart. “What do you mean?”

The little boy nuzzled against her, trying to find a comfortable position against Diana to sleep. “You look at Aunty Akko the way daddy looks at mommy…”

Diana looked over at Akko who seemed to be engrossed in her rambling still and thus, too preoccupied to listen to what Theo had said. Diana smiled and slightly leaned her head against Theo’s. “Yes, I do.” She whispered. “But that’s our little secret, alright?”

The little boy nodded his head and drifted back off to sleep. Strange. Diana could trust a three-and-a-half-year-old she’s only known for a week or so than people she’s known for years.

“Well… I guess I should take him home…” Akko spun around. Diana didn’t even notice they were in the parking lot. Akko reached out towards Theo, and Diana could feel the slightest squeeze around her neck from the little boy, as well as a little tug on her heart. But of course, Diana handed Theo over to Akko, and the little boy latched himself onto the brunette. She was a little worried that she would be even more hurt by the prospect of letting Theo go, but now that he was in Akko’s strong arms, Diana felt just a bit stronger herself. “Thank you for watching him.” Akko whispered quietly.

Diana just smiled and ruffled Theo's mess of brown hair. “It’s no problem.” She replied. “I’d love to do it again.” She quite liked the idea of watching over Theo, as well as spending time with her own nieces.

“I…I’ll let you know.” Akko looked at the little boy in her arms and smiled. “You said you were done with most of your work for the week, right? Would you… Wanna hang out again?”

Diana let her heart race, and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She knew that letting herself feel this way for Akko would hurt her. Akko was out of reach and out of her league. But Diana knew the mistakes of suppressing such emotions. She didn’t want to make those mistakes anymore. “Yes, I would love to.”

 _“Break my heart”_ she thought. _“It’s yours. Even if you don’t know it, or don’t want it…”_

* * *

Diana sat in her study and pulled out a random book.

_Farewell to Arms_

Diana smiled and sat on the couch; she hasn’t read this book in ages. She decided that she wasn't going to let business reports and educational textbooks rule her life anymore. If Diana really was a bookworm as her friends affectionately referred to her as, then she needed to appreciate classic literature. She was about to dive into the bleak life of Lieutenant Frederic Henry when Daryl stepped into the room.

The older woman daintily sat herself next to Diana on the couch. “You know your father loved that book.” She said as she stared at the cover. “I always thought that book was a bit sad.”

“It is quite depressing.” Diana mused. “May I help you aunt Daryl?”

“Don’t be coy with me, I know what you’re planning. Only a fool would let their partner run wild and not have consequences in mind.” Daryl chuckled. Diana rolled her eyes, she wasn’t surprised that Daryl had found out, she even assumed Anna would have an inkling about now. She couldn’t imagine why her aunty would come find her to speak about it. And you, my dear, are no fool. A little oblivious and stubborn, but not a fool.”

Diana was about to retort when it dawned on her on why her aunt would come here. Diana turned towards her aunt. “You’ve come to warn me.” She stated bluntly.

Daryl sighed. “You know how this goes, Diana. Rumors will fly, fingers will be pointed, and you will be at the center of it all.”

Diana closed the book and turned fully towards Daryl. “I understand… But…” Diana took a deep breath. “I don’t care.”

Daryl smiled, and Diana _felt_ what she had just said. 

She didn’t care. 

She really didn’t give a damn about what people would think of her divorce, or what they would say about her. They were irrelevant to her future. Irrelevant to her steps to being happy.

“Good” Daryl nodded her head in approval. “Then you’ll be just fine.”

With that, Daryl left the room. Diana sat on the couch for a while, a smile gracing her face. Yeah. Diana was gonna be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Again with the shenangians. I was actually really excited to write this chapter. Shout out to Onhiro for giving me some speech references! Hopefully everyone is still doing well, I'll be going back to work soon, but hopefully I can still keep up with updates! Thanks for reading everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Diana bent over, put her hand on her knees, and looked at her time.

_ 12:23 _

She was physically improving. It had only been about a week and a half, and she didn’t have to stop as much to take breathers anymore while running a mile. However, she was still not a runner. Her knees were beginning to hurt, either from lack of real athletic use or maybe because she was already getting old at the age of 25, but she pushed through regardless. There were much more awful things in the world than knee pain. She probably needed to start wearing a knee brace if she was going to attempt to go running everyday now. Diana righted herself and began walking back to the manor. She was nowhere near running more than a mile, but at least it was something.

She started running during the evening, that way she could eat, shower, and go straight to bed for a blissful night of sleep. Really, Diana couldn’t believe what she’d been missing out on; sleep had never felt like this before. Sometimes, she would lay for an extra 30 minutes in the morning because it felt so good to be comfortable to be in bed for once. Her reason for staying in bed wasn’t because she couldn’t deal with life, she did it because she wanted to simply enjoy being in bed.

Everything had a certain joy to it now. The sun felt warmer, the grass seemed greener, and Diana was starting to feel a bit like the person she really wanted to be. If she kept up with her work and properly delegated tasks, then maybe by next month, she could be on the hospital floor again. Of course, she would still need to take the time to look over medical books to refresh her memory and brush up on her skills, but that would be easy. She was even taking time to hang out with her friends again. She was supposed to see Akko tomorrow. The brunette texted her last night and suggested that they go into town and just walk around, and tonight, Hannah and Barbara were supposed to come over. Usually, they just walked into Diana’s home as if it were their own house--not that Diana minded. As far as she knew, the two were practically the closest thing that she would ever get to siblings. When Diana invited them over, they were surprised that they hadn’t broken her door down yet with how often they waltz in and out.

Diana smiled as she neared her manor. There must’ve been a little more of a ring to her voice when she was speaking to them on the phone, because their surprise quickly gave way to excitement.

“I’m going out tonight.” Her direction snapped towards the door to her manor where she saw Benjamin standing at the steps, looking like he’d been waiting for her. His smirk quickly turned to a look of disappointment. “Why are you… sweaty?”

Diana barely spared him a glance as she pulled her ponytail out and ruffled her hair. “I’ve decided to start exercising,” she stated flatly.

Benjamin seemed to gawk at the sight of his wife doing anything remotely physical. It honestly didn’t surprise Diana; she couldn’t even remember the last time she worked out--it was probably when she was still at Luna Nova.

“May I ask why?” Benjamin raised a suspicious brow.

Diana stopped in her tracks before him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Do I need a reason? Am I not allowed to work out?”

Benjamin rolled his eyes. “Tch…” He sounded like a petulant child. “I just don’t think the head of one of the most respected houses should be running around and looking… sweaty…”

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose; she just wanted to eat some food and not have to think about anybody but herself. “Maybe you should also think about working out instead of sitting in your study, drinking and playing on that computer of yours.”

“That computer is keeping our house updated with the most modern and high quality of program systems,” Ben retorted. “If it weren’t for me, you’d still have random charms and hexes surrounding the estate.”

Diana shrugged. Benjamin always had an affinity for technology; she once watched him hack into one of Constanze’s stanbot just to prove it. Constanze didn’t acknowledge Diana or Benjamin for weeks, the smaller girl was absolutely livid. Although the security system he installed was handy, it was annoying. Diana would have preferred throwing alligators in a moat, which would’ve been significantly more enjoyable. At least the hexes and charms that Diana’s ancestors had placed years ago didn’t go off every time a squirrel or rabbit wandered onto her property. Even without the security system, she was sure that her estate was one of the safest places on earth.

“No matter,” Diana asserted, “as head of one of the most respected houses, I believe I have the right to do what I want, regardless of what my husband may think.

There was a slight glint in his eyes, and for a moment, Diana believed Benjamin was about to try and hurt her. Her hand jerked to her side for a split second, as if she were reaching for her wand. “We should be preparing for the Parkers’ ball. They’ve been wanting to throw a party since Barbara returned from her tour with  _ Atsuko _ ,” he told her.

The way he said her name. Ugh… As if he really believed that he was so much better than her.

Diana sighed, “I’m well aware of one of my best friends' welcome back party. What I fail to see is what preparations we have to do.”

Of course, Diana could offer the Parkers her help, but as far as she knew, Hannah was running the show, and she knew better than to get in Hannah’s way when it came to parties.

“I meant that we need to prepare for what we’re going to wear together,” Benjamin haughtily clarified. “We have to coordinate what we’ll be wearing.”

_ ‘Since when did that happen?’  _ Diana thought. Usually whenever they went to events together, they wore neutral colors that would match no matter what. Diana just sighed as she made her way to the door. “Just wear whatever you want.” She waved off.

Benjamin gawked as Diana stepped into the manor. “And what about you?”

“I’m not sure. Frankly, I think I look good in anything,” Diana hummed, feigning ignorance. “Have a nice night, darling.” And then she shut the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Diana heard Benjamin grumble for a few moments before the sound of the car taking off entered her ears. As proud as Diana was of herself for beginning to pull herself together, there was a bit of a darkness in her heart. She still had a hard time getting over how far she had fallen into this void--how far she had taken things between her and Akko on that night three years ago.

She was lucky.

Insanely lucky to have someone forgiving like Akko and to have support surrounding her. Too bad Diana still couldn’t forgive herself. She prided herself on traditions and being a Cavendish. In her mind, she was just following a plan. The typical way of life for a noble woman. She thought she was doing everything correctly, but somewhere along the line, things went wrong. Now she was left to pick herself off the ground. It wasn’t that Diana was having second thoughts about her decision; she just still couldn’t quite get over the fact that she had spent almost 5 wasted years of marriage. Forget the money… Material items didn’t mean a whole lot to her anyways; those could be replaced. But all that time, effort, and energy... all wasted and unable to take back. 

Diana sighed. Now wasn’t the time to be stuck in the past. She needed to stay focused. Although she didn’t care about what people thought about her and her divorce, she wasn’t interested in people getting involved or trying to hinder her plans with negativity. She wanted to put her foot down. She thought hanging around Akko at Luna Nova had changed her ideas of tradition and what she was ‘supposed’ to do in life, but it seemed that maybe it wasn’t enough. Not that Akko wasn’t enough, just that Diana wasn’t brave enough to make that decision for herself, despite having someone who was the epitome of freedom around her all the time.

Diana walked into the dining room and sat down. Aunt Daryl ate her dinners earlier, something about being old and not being able to sleep if she ate too late in the evening. A few servants walked in and brought Diana her meal. Mashed potatoes, a few slices of roast beef, and a small salad. Given that she was trying to get stronger and ‘bulk up’, this was the ideal dinner to have. And since she started working out harder, it was much more filling than just a scone. Diana dug into her food, and she still couldn’t believe how good a  _ real  _ meal tasted. It was unbelievable how she’d forgotten how much she loved roast beef. She had to use every bit of self-control to not scarf down her meal, much like how a certain girl would. She now understood how Akko seemed like a bottomless pit when it came to food yet remained so thin and fit.

_ Oh, to hell with it… _

Diana was just about to put down her knife and pick up a whole piece to shove into her mouth when she heard voices coming from her main hall.

“You know how Akko can be, Babs.” Diana looked over her shoulder to Hannah and Barbara walking into her dining room. “Can you blame her? This is going to be the biggest event yet. Everyone is pitching in to help.”

The two walked around the dining table and sat across from Diana, who was a little peeved that her friends were here in the middle of her meal. But these two were like sisters to her, she didn’t expect anything less from them.

“I don’t have a problem with that, my problem is the monster Akko chose to fight,” Barbara sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Diana just watched and continued to eat. Hannah and Barbara seemed to always have better news and stories than any show on television. “And I can’t believe that fiancé of yours and Cons  _ agreed  _ to build it,” she said, looking right at her.

“Well, you got me there, Babs,” Hannah groaned. “We’re probably going to have to do another tour to make up for all the money going into the dragon…”

Diana perked up. “Dragon?” she asked after swallowing her food. “Why do you need a dragon?”

Barbara rubbed her temples. “For her anniversary show at Luna Nova, Akko wants to recreate the dragon that she beat our first year. Remember that thing? How we were the ones who let it loose on campus?”

How could Diana ever forget that dragon… She didn’t even try to hide her grimace at the memory. It was the first time where Diana got to see Akko in her finest of moments. Despite their differences at the time, Akko never failed to remind her that it wasn’t Diana’s fault and that if she had been her, she probably would have done the same thing.

Hannah and Barbara chuckled. “Those were the times, huh?” Hannah grinned. “Now look at us, about to go back and show off who we’ve become.”

“You’re coming too, right Diana?” Barbara looked over as Diana was just about to dig into her mashed potatoes. “I can only imagine that you have appointments booked for the next 10 years, but I’m sure you’d be able to make it to Akko’s show.”

Diana relaxed her hands next to her plate and thought about it. She should be free now that she was delegating work properly. Plus, the idea of being able to attend Akko’s shows made a small smile appear on her face. The live streams were nice, and they still held as much awe and beauty as if she were really there. But Diana would love to reach out and touch those butterflies again. She would love to give Akko the biggest hug she could muster, and she would love nothing more than to see, in person, those crimson eyes lit up with a passion brighter than the sun.

“You’ve been hanging out with her again, haven’t you?” Hannah interrupted Diana’s train of thought.

Diana smiled at her friends. “I have,” Diana admitted. She could feel her face heat up a bit. She felt like a schoolgirl thinking about her crush. It was the closest analogy she could think of that would describe the way she felt whenever she thought about Akko. Benjamin never made her feel this way. It was all business with him. Her heart didn’t skip a beat, her body didn’t flare, her palms didn’t get sweaty. All that only happened when she was around Akko. “We’ve reconciled and have resumed our relationship.”

She saw the two exchange another look that Diana was unable to properly describe. Despite them being like sisters to her, Hannah and Barbara had this connection where they could practically read each other’s minds whereas Diana couldn’t. They were probably just worried because things between her and Akko had gotten better so quickly, almost like nothing ever happened. To be honest, it worried Diana as well--it seemed too good to be true--but she wasn’t afraid of that kind of thing anymore. If more fixing needed to be done, then she was going to pull as much weight and burden as she needed to make it work.

“We can tell.” Hannah smiled. “Akko feels a bit like herself now.”

“What do you mean?” Diana was now scraping the bottom of her plate. Maybe next time, she would ask for a bigger serving since she was beginning to have more of an appetite. But the thought of Akko being anything  _ but _ herself was more interesting than the food. She still held onto the words Akko told her when they first met again.

“ _ Love just isn’t for me.” _

It stung to think about that. She wondered what could have been so awful in Akko’s life to make her feel that way. If Diana could… If the day came and Diana finally felt comfortable with herself, and if Akko would allow it, she would attempt to court the lovely girl. Properly. Not like some degenerate that didn’t know how to control themselves.

Barbara shrugged. “She seems happier, more energized.”

“For a while we thought she didn’t seem interested in performing,” Hannah added. “It seemed more of a job to her than a passion.”

“She was talking about you the other day.” Barbara smiled. “You’re supposed to hang out with her tomorrow, right?”

Diana smiled to herself. “Yes, she texted last night. We’re going to spend the afternoon in town together, tomorrow.”

“Good,” Hannah sighed out, almost looking a little too relieved than Diana felt was necessary. “You also look much better.” She cocked her head to the side as if to get a really good look at Diana. “I know this is going to sound bad, but you just look… fuller?”

“Fuller?” Diana chuckled.

“I mean, you always look great, but you just look  _ better, _ ” Hannah tried to explain. “Very much better than how you were a few weeks ago. Has anything else happened aside from Akko?”

Diana smiled. She felt better, and it only made her happier that people seemed to be thinking the same thing. She couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself for once in a long while, and of course, her friend played their roles in her recovery. Hannah and Barbara’s support, Andrews' openness into his home, Akko’s return, and Anna and Daryl’s advice; all of that helped. But at the end of the day, it was Diana who was going to bed happy, and it was Diana who was spending her time enjoying her life.

“Yes, a few things have happened.” Diana pushed her plate to the side and leaned forward, comfortably against the table. There were a few things she needed to tell Hannah and Barbara about her immediate intentions. “As you can see, I’ve started working out and eating properly--which might explain why I look better,” she said. “I’ve also begun lightening my work load at the hospital. I plan on going on the floor and finally applying myself to medicine.”

“Oh my gosh!” Barbara gleamed. “I’m so happy for you!”

“About damn time,” Hannah practically scolded.

Really, there were two kinds of people in the world.

Diana shook her head and laughed. “Yes, it really is ‘about damn time’. However…” Diana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She figured that her friends had grown accustomed to Benjamin since they seemed polite to one another, and at one point or another, it seemed that Benjamin had become friends with Hannah and Barbara as well. She was a little worried about how they would take the news of her plans to have a divorce, but at the end of the day, it wouldn’t change her decision. “I… have decided to divorce Benjamin.”

Hannah took a deep breath and seemingly puffed up as if she was about to explode. Diana watched, a little terrified for what was to come.

“Don’t,” Barbara immediately said.

“Don--?”

“Don’t do it Hans.” Barbara glared at the redhead next to her.

Diana was confused. They didn’t look especially angry, or even surprised. Barbara was too invested with Hannah, and Hannah looked… like she was about to laugh?

“Give us a moment!” Barbara quickly said, about to drag Hannah away. But it was too late, and whatever Hannah was keeping in was about to blow.

“THANK THE NINES!” Hannah blurted out before Barbara slapped a hand right over her mouth. Diana cringed. She wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in her manor had heard that.

However, despite such a powerful slap. The reaction was even more jarring. After recovering from surprise caused by the sound, Diana’s eyes widened as Hannah’s words sank into her mind. “I… I beg your pardon?”

Barbara sent a glare to Hannah. “You’ve been hanging around Amanda and Akko too much…” she lightly scolded. Diana would have laughed. It was comical to see Barbara come out of her shell over the years and be more open about herself. Barbara sighed and pulled her hand away before smiling at Diana. “As you can see, Diana… we’re thrilled to hear that.”

“You… are?” Diana just couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t what she had expected from her friends. She watched as Hannah massaged her face, probably still feeling the sting of Barbara’s hand. Meanwhile, Barbara continued to smile reassuringly.

“We never thought Ben was the one for you,” Barbara stated bluntly. “But you seemed happy, so we didn’t say anything. He also didn’t put up any immediate red flags for us, so we had no reason to think otherwise of him.”

Hannah sighed and sent a very pointed look at Barbara. She then rolled her eyes and looked at Diana. “It wasn’t until you were married did we see things about him.”

Diana leaned back in her chair, pondering on her friends’ confessions. She wondered what red flags she could have missed if her friends had been seeing them for quite sometime now. Given that Diana and Benjamin were married for nearly five years, it seemed unlikely that she could’ve missed any. She also wondered what her friends could have seen and even whether or not Akko had seen them as well.

“What red flags?” Diana asked. She needed to know what kinds of things she had overlooked.

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other one more time before turning back to her.

“He’s possessive,” Hannah answered immediately.

“He constantly dismisses and criticizes you,” Barbara threw out.

“Everything is about him.” Hannah shrugged.

“Oh Nines, I could never get over that,” Barbara scoffed. “Ugh, and his massive sense of entitlement.”

“It got even worse when you were married.” Hannah pointed at Diana, and for the first time during their rant, Diana felt like she was actually being acknowledged.

“You were always giving and he was always taking.” Barbara nodded in agreement as Hannah let herself slump back in her chair.

“Unbelievable….” Hannah sighed out. “There’s more. Believe me, there’s more that we could tell you about that piece of work…”

“Plus… Diana…” Barbara spoke slowly and looked into Diana’s eyes. “You can’t tell us that something in your gut didn’t tell you that he was wrong for you…”

Of that, Diana still wasn’t too sure. In hindsight, Diana could say that she almost didn’t feel anything about it. Sure, she had believed she was in love with Benjamin; it didn’t feel necessarily wrong to be with him, but it really didn’t feel quite right either. Diana also wasn’t the type to go off of ‘gut feelings’. She needed books, research, experience. Unfortunately, things like love didn’t have such things, and it was clear that if she really wanted love, then she would have to go through pain in order to attain it. Diana didn’t think anything felt wrong until maybe a few months after getting married.

The possessiveness became clear; Diana always felt under wraps at home. She could hardly leave the estate without being interrogated. Benjamin always found ways to turn arguments against her, and Diana was often too mentally tired to stand up for herself. His entitlement was something she should have been well aware of years ago when he would ask for things, and if he felt that it wasn’t up to par or to his liking, he would manipulate Diana into feeling that it was her fault.

Diana couldn’t believe it. Really… how stupid and blinded was she to let herself get so low and be treated like that. She wasn’t sad about herself anymore, she was pissed.

“You’re right…” Diana sighed and relented. Hannah and Barbara looked away, seemingly showing a bit of pity for her. But Diana was over pity and self-loathing. “Thank you two for that.”

Hannah chuckled wryly. “Why are you thanking us?” she sighed and slumped in her chair. “We’ve watched you for years and said nothing.”

“Even when we knew you weren’t happy,” Barbara added.

Diana was surprised to see her friends apologize for things that were out of their hands. Diana was stubborn. Had they told her earlier to leave Benjamin, then she would have declined their offers and rejected their opinions. She would have insisted that nothing was wrong, because at the time, Diana really didn’t believe anything was wrong except her. Plus, Hannah and Barbara had their own lives to live. They had careers, relationships, and other things to do that didn’t involve Diana and would never involve Diana. She would’ve felt even worse if someone had to be at her side at all times, telling her when she doing something stupid or something she shouldn’t do. She needed to stop relying on others for her happiness, and she needed to grow up and get over herself. Awful things happen to people all the time, but at one point or another, people need to take responsibility for themselves. Something Diana was trying to do.

Diana smiled reassuringly. “I doubt I would have listened to you two back then, but I’m happy that you two will be by my side.”

“Does anyone else know?” Hannah asked.

“Daryl, Anna, Frank, and now you two.”

A quick blush filled Barbara’s face. “Oh, um…”

Hannah and Diana both gave her knowing looks. Hannah might have known more since Diana was mostly kept away from her friends over the past few years, but they both were always aware of Barbara’s infatuation with Frank.

“Is Frank doing alright?” Barbara finally asked. “I heard he’s a successful lawyer despite being so young.”

Diana gave a sly grin. “Well, I’m sure you’ll have to see. He’ll be around here more often.”

“O-oh, I’m sure I’ll see him around then.” Barbara looked away with a small smile on her face.

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head. Diana really missed this. The light teasing, the small banters, the normalcy of having her best friends here as sisters.

“Anyways!” Hannah drawled out and looked at Diana with utmost seriousness. “How is this going to work with Ben? Do you have a plan?”

“Frank told me that I need to provide proof to support the divorce.” Diana clasped her hands together and laid them gently on the table. “I am well aware that he’s cheating on me.”

Hannah and Barbara gasped. “We didn’t know that he was cheating on you.” Barbara reeled back.

A murderous glare flashed in Hannah’s eyes. “We knew he was a dirtbag, but we didn’t know he was that low…” she growled. “What kind of idiot cheats on Diana Cavendish…?”

Ah, yes. They were still the same about that kind of stuff.

“Yes, he’s cheating on me.” Diana nodded. At one point, her heart would have squeezed and torn itself apart at those words escaping her lips because there was a time when Diana felt that it was her fault for Benjamin's infidelity. But now that she was thinking clearly, Diana couldn’t think of a single thing she did wrong with Benjamin. Instead, it was empowering to say it. “ _ Who,  _ I don’t know, but if I can find out and provide proof, then the divorce will go by faster. If not, then the process will take longer. As you can see, I’m hoping for speedy results.”

“Whatever you need, Diana.” Barbara reached across the table and grabbed her hands. “We have your back.”

“We’ll catch him.” Hannah leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms behind her head. The redhead really was hanging around Amanda too much, she was starting to pick up Amanda’s quirks. “He won’t even know what’s coming to him,” she said.

Diana smiled. She was glad to have such great friends. The rest of the evening was spent listening to Hannah and Barbara complain about their plans for Akko’s show at Luna Nova. Diana hoped that she would be free that day. She would love to see her old professors, and she would love to see how Luna Nova had changed since their graduation. She wanted to see everyone be dazzled by Akko’s performance. She wanted to see the smiling faces of students as well as the awed reactions of their past professors. But most importantly, she wanted to see Akko being happy. 

* * *

_ “Watch…” _

Chills ran down Diana’s spine as she heard a domineering voice in the back of her head.

“What?” she replied, looking around.

“You good, Diana?” Akko asked, lightly bumping into her shoulder.

Diana’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as she looked around. Everything seemed fine. The sun was bright and shining, the birds were chirping softly, and the wind was nice and soft against her skin. The park they were walking in was absolutely beautiful--nothing out of place, except for that voice.

“Yes…” Diana hesitated. “I’m fine.”

Akko frowned. “You sure? You seem worried about something?”

“No, no…” Diana quickly shook her head and looked back to Akko’s sparkling crimson eyes that looked nothing less than beautiful in the sunlight. She didn’t want to overthink everything, especially when she was with Akko. “I’m fine.” She forced a smile.

“Good.” Akko grinned, and all of Diana’s worries faded. The voice she heard also fell away and was replaced with the softness of Akko’s voice.

They continued to walk on in silence.

_ “Are you watching?” _

Diana immediately pulled out her wand this time. The voice was louder and laced with poison. She quickly turned to Akko to tell her to get ready, that something wasn’t right. But when Diana looked...

“Ak--“

Akko was gone.

The park was empty.

The air was still.

And the sky was quickly darkening.

Aside from her personal problems, Diana had never felt so visibly vulnerable.

She continued to tread forward carefully, listening intently to the environment around her. She half-expected to hear the voice again, but the silence had never felt so loud; it was damn near deafening. The only thing that Diana was aware of was the sound of her own breathing and the beating within her chest. A deep fear latched onto her heart and squeezed.

She was terrified, and nothing had even happened yet.

_ BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _

The earth shook, and a vicious wind knocked her off her feet, flying her a few meters away to the edge of the pond. Her hearing was shattered by a bellowing roar. All of Diana’s senses were shot. She couldn’t make sense of anything. Every movement was shuddering and felt slow. She felt weak while gripping her wand, but when her vision cleared, she saw that her knuckles were turning white from her grip and that there was blood coming on her hand from digging her nails into her palms.

“Fuck…” she growled to herself. What was going on? Where was Akko?

Diana stumbled to her feet and turned around. Her eyes widened and her heart dropped. A dragon, one much fiercer looking than any Diana had ever seen, and even more terrifying and dark than the dragon that Akko defeated all those years ago, was standing before her in all it’s terrible glory.

“Diana…”

Diana looked towards the foot of the dragon and saw Akko there with an apologetic smile.

“Akko! Get away from there!” Diana yelled. But Akko just stood there, looking almost… defeated. Diana took off running toward the woman she loved, without a care in the world. The one person she never wished to ever get hurt. Diana couldn’t care less. She needed to get to Akko.

_ “Watch...” _

The dragon raised a hand high up into the air over Akko.

_ “Are you watching…?” _

A devious smirk pulled at the dragon’s face. It bared its teeth to Diana in a truly evil smile before bringing its claws down. Diana felt as if she was running in slow motion--that the world was continuing on yet she alone was frozen in time.

“No!” Diana yelled one last time.

* * *

“NO!”

Diana threw herself up and nearly off her bed. She was in her room. On her bed. Under her sheets. Sweat beads rolled from her forehead and down her neck. She felt like she had just gotten back from a run. Her clothing was uncomfortably wet and her sheets were hot. She looked at her hands; they were clean of blood.

_ ‘It was just a dream…’ s _ he thought as she looked around her room. Everything was… fine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry for the slow update, work has been making it hard to focus given the world situation and all. But I can push though. Hope you like the update, I'm gonna try and keep pushing through and whatnot. Thanks for reading guys. I know I don't reply back to comments, but I really do read them and appreciate them, I'm just awkward. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

“You good, Diana?” Akko playfully nudged her arm, grinning happily.

Diana blinked a few times before remembering where she was: in a park with Kagari Atsuko. “I’m fine.” Diana smiled.

But really, Diana was definitely not fine. After that nightmare, she just couldn’t go back to sleep. She was thankful that Akko had picked her up from the manor this morning, because Diana was definitely not fit to be driving right now. For hours, she laid in bed with a familiar darkness lurking in the back of her mind. The same darkness that entangled her heart for three long years. The hairs on her arms stood at their ends, and chills reverberated throughout her body, despite her bed being uncomfortably hot. Usually, Diana never had dreams, and if she did, they were usually forgotten about the next morning. But every time Diana closed her eyes for more than a second, all she could see was that damned dragon, in all it’s maleficence. With black smoke spewing between razor-sharp, jagged teeth and ominous, yellow eyes that glowed in the dark. It’s hide, stronger than steel, and claws which were sharpened. 

Diana gave up on sleeping. The only thing that made her remotely okay was the picture of her and Akko at her bedside. She stared at the photo for hours, trying to keep those old feelings away. Just the thought of losing Akko again, for good, shattered Diana to her core. It was one thing to scare Akko away—at least Diana could watch from a distance—but to lose Akko entirely, to not see her best friend’s smile ever again? Diana would have a much harder time picking herself up from that.

Akko stepped into Diana’s path, stopping her in her tracks. She took a few moments to inspect Diana, and she even pressed her hand against Diana’s forehead. Her breath got caught in her throat as Akko leaned in close. “You’re brooding. Are you sure you have time to hang out today?”

“I… I’m sure,” Diana stuttered out. Deep, crimson eyes filled her vision; Akko always had such unique eyes. The brunette’s familiar scent consisting of jasmine and citrus filled Diana’s senses and immediately jolted her awake, even after a long, restless night. It was calming and terrifying all at once.

Akko must’ve noticed her proximity because she was quick to jump back a few feet. “I… Um! Sorry.” She quickly looked around at anything aside from Diana. “I guess I never learned personal space, huh?”

Diana smiled. She never minded Akko’s invasion of her personal space—if anything, it helped her to become more comfortable with people being around her. “It’s ok, Akko,” Diana encouraged, stepping closer. “I don’t mind.”

Akko scratched the back of her head and gave a wry smile. “Good… I’m glad. Are you sure you’re ok though? You seem really tired.”

“Akko, I assure you that I’ve never felt better or more energized in years.” It was true. Despite the nightmare and the lack of sleep, Diana still felt better now than she ever had before. “You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Diana meant that. She really did. Akko never needed to worry about her ever again.

Akko smiled softly and looked down. “Of course I’m gonna worry about you. But…” she took a deep breath and released, “I’m glad. You look better, a lot happier. I feel like I haven’t seen you smile in years… I’m happy to see it again.”

Diana was secretly swooning. Akko was just always so inherently kind that it sometimes broke her heart. She just couldn’t believe that there was someone in the world like Kagari Atsuko. Diana knew that she was hurting herself by doing this. Despite the lightness in her heart, she felt heavy weights on her shoulders. She would always badly want to hold Akko’s hand, but at the end of the day, Diana had her own issues to take care of. For years, she lacked the courage to stand on her own two feet while Akko was flying high in the sky. Diana was a workaholic while Akko was freedom, Diana was unbelievably boring, and Akko was infinitely charming. Akko was like the kind of person who could scorch the ground they walked on with just their ferocious presence—the kind of person Diana wanted to be. But for now, Diana was glad that she knew such a person. She was happy being the tail of a shooting star until the day she could be her own kind of star.

“Me too.” Diana walked past Akk, giving the brunette a small bump on the shoulder, urging for them to continue their walk together. She didn’t know what Akko had planned today. It might’ve been a last-minute request to hang out, but Akko always had something in mind, whether it was going to a café, or watching street performers do their things, or—

“YO! Whaddayap, Cav?!”

There was once a time when Diana would have sighed in disappointment at that voice. But that was a long time ago, a time where Diana always had to hunt down this particular voice and bring its owner school justice. But as far as she was concerned, Amanda O’Neill was an adult and of age to be tried as one by civil courts.

“Good morning, A—” Diana turned around, only expecting her American friend. Instead, she was met with… everyone.

Amanda grinned proudly while holding Hannah’s hand and surrounded by the rest of their crew. “‘Doesn’t see us for three years, and all she can do is stand there and stare?” the American quipped.

“I know it was just gonna be the two of us…” Akko sighed, looking right at Diana, “…but none of us have really seen you in the last three years, so we figured we’d surprise you with a picnic in the park, ya know? Like how we used to back in our schooldays.”

Diana just stared for a moment at everyone who had shown up just to hang out with her, just to see her. Having Akko back was one thing, but seeing everyone here was on a different level.

“I think I’d like that,” Diana said with a bright smile.

* * *

Diana could already feel the vein pulsating in her head.

“Babe…” Amanda looked over to Hannah with the utmost seriousness, “we’ve been together for almost 9 years, and only now you’re telling me this?”

“I don’t know why it’s such a big deal,” Hannah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Akko, bro, help me out here,” Amanda begged.

Akko raised a questioning brow. “Ya know, I have to agree with Hannah, man. It’s not a big deal.”

“TRAITOR!” Amanda looked like she was about to cry. “How can you say that oatmeal raisin is the best cookie out there?”

Akko reeled back in hurt. “You’re calling  _ me _ a traitor?!” She then pointed an accusing finger towards the American. “You’re the one who believes peanut butter cookies are superior!”

“They’re  _ biscuits,  _ not ‘cookies’, as you peasants call them,” Barbara sighed in distress, but Diana could see the playful look in her eyes. “Besides, you’re both wrong. Scones are the superior of all baked goods.”

“Listen here, Babs,” Amanda began. “You say any kind of blasphemy like that again, and I’m tossing all of your tea into the harbor like we did in the 1700s.”

Diana almost kept herself from laughing at Barbara’s faux haughtiness, but she was feeling a little more liberated with herself. And thus, she decided to let loose just a bit more than she would have those many years ago. She giggled, quietly holding her hand up to her mouth so as not to interrupt the conversation, but still express her enjoyment. Akko turned to her briefly with a bright grin. She looked pleased with herself, almost proud—as if that was the one thing she wanted throughout this entire event. Once Diana had met the other girl with a smile of her own, Akko was quick to turn away, grabbing another drink as she did.

“Be careful with those, Akko,” Sucy warned. “You might get a stomach ache from drinking them.”

Akko simply rolled her eyes and settled down on the grass next to Diana. “I was your guinea pig for three years, Sucy. I’m pretty sure I can handle anything at this point in my life.”

Sucy hesitated for a moment. “Anything, huh?”

Akko took a big gulp of her protein shake and sighed in content. “You might have to make more, ya know… for training and muscle building.”

Sucy glanced over at Diana momentarily, looking like she was about to say something. But instead, the potion queen shrugged her shoulders and reached for another sandwich in the picnic basket that Lotte had brought. Diana cocked her head to the side. It wasn’t that her and Sucy weren’t friends. In fact, aside from always poisoning Akko, the two of them got along quite well. However, it was a little concerning that Sucy would spare Diana a glance and  _ not _ say what was on her mind. A bit of fear crept into her mind, and she wondered if Akko had told Lotte and Sucy about what Diana had done three years ago. After all, they were her best friends and closest confidants; there was no reason why Akko wouldn’t tell them…

“Diana?” She was pulled from her stupor by Jasminka offering her another cup of tea. The Russian woman didn’t seem any different than when they were in school together. That soft smile of hers still never left her face. At most, only a few wrinkles were beginning to show at the corners of her eyes and lips. Always the gentle giant she was. “How have you been? We haven’t seen you in quite some time, not since your miscarriage.”

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, eager to listen to whatever it was Diana needed to say. It was a little strange. Despite always being in the spotlight, she never felt comfortable being on the center stage. But perhaps maybe she had been a little more out of touch with her friends than she thought. She didn’t want to overwhelm her friends with the crippling depression she had over the last three years. She most definitely didn’t want Akko to know just how low she’d been. She peeked over at the aforementioned girl, noticing that she was turnedaway, almost refusing to make eye-contact after Jasminka mentioned the miscarriage. Diana sighed. She held no ill will against Akko for not being beside her through all of that, but she couldn’t deny that a part of her was still a little hurt.

“I’ve been…” Diana rolled the words around in her head for a moment, trying to place them together methodically and honestly. “Lately, I’ve been feeling much better, stronger, in fact. It feels like maybe I’ve gotten my life together a bit.”

And that was the truth. Short and simple. Going out with friends like this, even if it was just Hannah and Barbara, would have been a chore for her just a few months ago. But this was easy, it felt natural. She could hardly believe that her former self would think something like this is a chore.

Hannah and Barbara smiled at her knowingly, and the rest of the crew just nodded in approval, grinning happily for her. It was as if they somehow knew that she was telling the truth, and that she was really picking herself back up from rock-bottom.

“We’re glad to hear that, Diana,” Lotte cheered. “You know you can always call us for anything anytime.”

Diana knew that was true, even when it came to Akko. After all, Akko had a valid reason for doing what she did and leaving Diana in the dark for three years.

“I know,” Diana agreed. “Thank you for that. I’ve missed you all very much.”

She chanced another glance at Akko, but still she refused to look her in the eyes, instead staring at her protein shaker while softly rattling the ball inside the bottle. Diana was a little unsettled by Akko’s lack of energy, but then again, Diana had missed three years of her life. She missed moments that she would never be able to experience with her again. So much time taken away, probably thousands of stories that she would only be able to listen to because she wasn’t there. However, after that dream last night, Diana would much rather take this over a dragon stealing Akko away from her again. It still made her stomach churn and her eyes water to even think of it all over again. But she was here now. With her friends, and some of the best witches of their generation, all eating and hanging out with one another.

“Nice!” Amanda grinned and reached for one of the many desserts that Jasminka was gracious enough to bake. “Anything good happen then, Cav? Like anything other than us coming back and hanging out like old times?”

Diana thought about it. Sure, there were many things to talk about such as working out, or returning to being on the hospital floor… All were good changes to her life. However, she debated on telling the rest of her friends about her intentions to divorce Benjamin. Telling Hannah and Barbara had already filled her with enough anxiety. But the more that Diana thought about it, the more she came to the realization that it didn’t matter. After three years of being virtually kept away from them, they were still here.

Diana took a deep breath. “A few life changes have happened, actually…” she began. “I’ve begun working out again since a certain  _ someone… _ ” Diana playfully glared at Akko, who finally looked up to her briefly before turning away, “...told me that I’ve been slacking.”

“She’s not wrong…” Sucy mumbled before being scolded by Lotte. Diana giggled, finding it amusing to see that hadn’t changed.

“I’ve also decided to pursue my passion of being a doctor, other than a business woman,” Diana added.

Constanze quickly pulled out her whiteboard and wrote, “If your hospital needs any kind of equipment or repairs, let me know. Akko going on break means business is slow for me.”

“I’ll let you know. I’m sure you’ll be able to amaze our investors.” Diana nodded. As far as she knew, mechanical magic was still in its stages of infancy in terms of medical equipment. She couldn’t help but be a little curious about the designs that Constanze might have. After all, Constanze had built an entire magic-fueled robot from scratch. “But most importantly…”

Diana looked up to see Hannah and Barbara somewhat trying to contain themselves.

“...I’ve decided to divorce Benjamin.”

Everyone remained silent.

Despite the beautiful day with birds chirping and the children laughing in the background, Diana swore that the silence had never been so loud. She looked around at her friends, who stared at her in awe. She hoped that at least Akko would say something, but when she looked over to her, Akko was giving a blank stare as well. She was about to reach out and put her hand on Akko’s shoulder, anything to get even a little reaction, when a loud, raucous laughter shattered the silence.

Amanda fell over on her back and sprawled out on the ground as her laughter rang throughout the park.

“Not you too…” Barbara groaned when she heard a little chuckle slip from Hannah’s lips. She delivered a sharp elbow to Hannah’s side. “See, I told you that she was rubbing off on you. Doesn’t it even bother you to know if Diana wants the divorce or not?”

Amanda immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Diana expectantly. Diana had to hold back a laugh of her own at how quickly Amanda’s demeanor changed. “Yes, I do want this divorce, and I’m happy that I’ve taken the initiative,” she clarified.

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and a number of smiles appeared on faces. Amanda tossed her head back on the ground and continued laughing to herself. “Praise…”

Hannah rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, clearly unapologetic for her American wife. Unlike Amanda, it seemed everyone had waited a bit to gauge Diana’s tone and emotions. Only after did they finally calm down and smile. Diana didn’t blame them; most conversations about divorce weren’t happy.

“Sheesh, about time,” Sucy began. “That guy’s a piece of—“

“Sucy!” Lotte quickly scolded. “I know you didn’t like him very much, but let’s save the name-calling for another time.”

It seemed that all of her friends never really approved of Benjamin.

“He was a jerk,” Constanze wrote. It seemed that she still never got over Benjamin hacking one of her stanbots.

Even Jasminka, the easiest going of their group, didn’t seem to show much care for Benjamin. “I couldn’t put my finger on it, but he just made me feel a little uncomfortable,” she chimed in.

Diana couldn’t help but feel just a little more ashamed that she had missed all the red flags, but at the end of it all, her friends were supportive. She was happy that she was blessed to have such good friends. There was no way she could ever think she was alone, and she was embarrassed to have previously thought otherwise. All these years, Diana could have reached out to someone, anyone. She lacked the strength then, but not anymore.

Lotte munched on a slice of banana bread. “Have you told him yet?”

“No, not yet,” Diana replied. “I was planning on sometime soon.”

Very soon, in fact, she was going to wait until after Barbara’s party to speak about it with Benjamin. Barbara’s party was a massive event. The Parker’s were known to have one of the better events in the noble world. No one would dare miss an event like it. Showing up to the event without Benjamin would lead to rumors, or in the worst-case scenario, if Benjamin showed up agitated in any way, then that could lead to even more problems. Either way, problems and rumors were going to happen, and Diana just wanted to deal with the least amount of work possible, especially since she was returning to her practice.

Amanda rolled her eyes. “The dude’s a coward. If he fights, I bet it’ll be dirty.”

_ ‘He’ll fight dirty…’ _

It wasn’t like the thought didn’t cross Diana’s mind. Benjamin was smart, charming, and had a massive network of connections at his fingertips. She hoped that maybe, like any good noble, Benjamin would take the loss with grace and dignity. But Benjamin was always a sore loser…

“He can fight dirty all he wants,” Hannah replied. “He’ll be fighting with the wrong group of women.”

Barbara laughed, “Does he really think that he can stand any chance against witches?”

“Witches that helped save the world, mind you,” Jasminka corrected.

Lotte chuckled nervously as she watched Sucy concoct another potion. “He’d be way out of his league challenging just Sucy…”

“Either way,” Amanda waved off, “you won’t be alone with it, Cav. To be honest after that guy broke my broom, I’ve been waiting to take a swing at him.”

Diana rolled her eyes and looked over at Akko, who seemed to be more invested in her drink than with the conversation. It seemed to Diana that maybe Akko also didn’t think it was a big deal. The rest of lunch had gone by with no problems or complaints, which was the first picnic to ever do so. Usually, their picnics would involve some sort of explosion or destruction of school property. Sure, they kept onto their playful side, each of them still trying to playfully instigate a fight or throw food at one another, but it was different. Diana had really fallen behind her friends, but now maybe she could catch up with them.

Eventually, everyone had to go. Amanda and Constanze had to continue working on their mechanical dragon for Akko’s show, and of course Hannah would leave with her wife. Jasminka would go with them to provide an endless amount of food for the four of them. Barbara apparently had a date to go on tonight with someone whom she didn’t want to identify. Meanwhile, Lotte was apparently dragging Sucy to another Nightfall book club meeting.

That left Akko and Diana in the park together. Diana figured that maybe Akko was ready to go home. It was getting late, and she didn’t want to take up too much of Akko’s time. Akko was always so kind and giving to her, and Diana hadn’t appreciated it before, but she would appreciate it now. She didn’t seem to have much of a response to her divorce. Throughout the lunch, Diana kept trying to gauge Akko’s reaction, but Akko didn’t say much after the announcement. There was almost not even an acknowledgement. Even now, as it was just the two of them sitting next to each other under the setting sun, Akko just quietly watched as the world went by around them.

Diana smiled, despite the tightness in her chest. ‘ _ One day… just not today.’ _

She stood from the grass and dusted herself off. “We should probably be heading home soon,” she said, looking at the setting sun. “I’m sure you have other things to do, like the others.”

Akko looked up at her, and Diana smiled. The sun was shining in Akko’s eyes in such a way where those crimson eyes shimmered like polished rubies. There was a tightness in her chest, and even though it hurt a bit, it was wonderful. She could feel it, something she’d never felt with Benjamin. She was so full of love for the woman.

“I… I don’t have anything today actually…” Akko cleared her throat and looked away. “But, you’re right. It is about that time to be heading home.”

Akko stood up and walked past her towards the walking path. It was a little weird, but Diana wasn’t going to question it; Akko had her own life. Diana didn’t need to be nagging her now, especially after spending three years apart. Instead, she followed quietly next to her. Every so often, the tips of their fingers would brush against each other as they walked. Diana had to hold back a grin and quiet the butterflies in her stomach.

When Benjamin first held her hand, Diana felt a little embarrassed—public displays of affection weren’t really her thing, after all. But it wasn’t anything like this. Diana  _ wanted  _ to hold Akko’s hand, she wanted to lace their fingers together and feel the palm of Akko’s hand against hers. But she didn’t deserve such things yet. Although her life was beginning to get back on track, and she was regaining her Cavendish confidence, she wasn’t so arrogant as her old self to try her chance at romancing her best friend.

_ ‘Maybe one day,”  _ Diana thought.

* * *

Akko pulled up to the manor. It was late already, and all the lights in Diana’s home were turned on. She hoped that maybe Benjamin was out philandering again. If she was lucky, maybe she could catch him in the act and make the divorce significantly easier. But again, Benjamin was smart. Diana sighed. She was well aware of the fight coming towards her, and she was ready. She was more than prepared for anything that Benjamin might throw at her.

She felt a warmth covering her hand and looked to see Akko’s hand over hers. “You ok?”

“Yes,” Diana replied with a small smile. She was more than fine—she was fuming with confidence. “Thank you for the lovely outing, Akko.”

“Yeah… no problem.” Akko looked at their hands and slowly pulled hers away. “I’ll see you again?”

“Of course,” she answered. Diana opened the door. She was about to step out of the car when she felt Akko’s hand grip her wrist. Diana sat back in her seat and looked over at Akko curiously.

“I know Amanda already said it earlier, that you won’t have to be alone with your divorce, but…” Akko bit her bottom lip, and she shifted her eyes left to right, as if she was searching for the correct words to say, “...but I wanna make sure that you know that I’m not gonna leave you again. You don’t ever have to worry about that anymore…”

Diana smiled. Akko really didn’t have to say that. After all, it was Diana’s fault for her disappearance in the first place. “I know, Akko. You don’t have to worry about me anymore either.”

And she meant it. If anything, Diana wasn’t even remotely worried about herself anymore. Diana didn’t want to linger any longer. Akko had things to do, and Diana had things to plan and think about. So, she pulled away.

“Thank you again, Akko,” Diana said one last time before shutting the car door behind her.

Akko turned her keys as Diana stepped away from the vehicle and waved once more before turning to see Benjamin waiting for her on their doorstep. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was tapping his foot on the ground as if he’d been waiting all night for Diana to come home. She raised a suspicious brow as Benjamin seemingly stared down Akko’s car, which drove away.

“So, Miss Kagari, huh?” Benjamin gripped his arms, his voice almost like a growl. “You haven’t seen the woman for three years and suddenly you’re best friends again?”

Diana rolled her eyes—a reaction that was becoming more common around Benjamin. “If anything, we never stopped being friends in the first place.”

Benjamin huffed, “Says the woman who never stopped crying over her.”

Diana sighed. The Nines… Why couldn’t she see this sooner in her relationship, before they got married? Or even before he proposed. She didn’t want to make any more of a fuss over something so small, not that Benjamin was entirely wrong. Many of her tears were over Akko’s disappearance from her life, and for what she had done to cause that. If Diana was still the same person she was weeks ago, then that comment might have bothered her. But it didn’t now, because Diana was over that already. Instead, she walked past her soon to be ex-husband and into her manor.

“You care a lot about her, don’t you?” Benjamin asked. A chill ran down Diana’s spine. There wasn’t a distinct emotion to his voice that Diana could pinpoint. In fact, it was more a lack of emotions that made her blood run cold. “Are you hiding something from me,  _ darling _ ?”

There’d been very few times in her life where Diana was struck with such fear. The first time was when she was told her mother was going to die, second was when her aunt’s snakes were coiling around her body, and the third was when Akko was falling off her broom from space. Even the dream with the dragon was nothing more than a dream, a figment of her imagination. She shouldn’t be feeling this way with Benjamin, not when she had her friends with her, and not when she was someone who couldn’t stand against a witch.

Diana swallowed the lump in her throat. It was nothing. She was overthinking things as usual…

In an attempt not to show her nervousness, Diana turned around and smiled. There was a blank look in his eyes as he turned to face her. It was like a standoff, but despite her hesitation, Diana wasn’t about to falter now. “Absolutely not, dear.” She reached over and fixed his tie, noticing a bit of lipstick on his collar that didn’t belong to her. “I hope  _ you’re  _ not hiding anything from me either.”

Diana’s eyes slyly lingered from the lipstick stain to Benjamin's blank eyes. Another chill, but Diana smiled through it.

“Of course not.” Benjamin grinned and pulled out of Diana’s reach. “I was just curious.” He turned around and walked down the steps as the door closed between them. “Good night, dear.”

Once the doors were shut, Diana took a shuddering breath. If she were being honest, she would rather deal with the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been two months, but life is whack. I hope ya'll haven't dropped me yet ^^;
> 
> Anyways, I hope to get back into the groove of writing and getting these updates out! So far everything is going to plan for Broad Shoulders and Deep Waters.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I appreciate it during these trying times for the world.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s had been a while since Diana had been out to a party, or rather ‘out’ in general. With work and actively avoiding being around Benjamin, even Aunt Daryl seemed to be surprised by how ready Diana was for this event. However, tonight was different, she felt different. Better. Dare she say even perfect. Her body was stronger, and her mind sharper. She felt like the kind of pristine woman her mother would have been exceptionally proud of.

And most importantly…

She was proud of herself.

Her hair was worn into a low side ponytail that laid gracefully down her shoulder, and her make-up was as natural as ever, just enough to highlight her looks. She wore a blue sheath-style dress with a side slit that reached to the top of her thigh and a bodice that was just off her shoulders. The neckline dipped tastefully over her bosom. Diana had always been slim, but since adding a little weight and increasing her workout regiment, she looked as strong as she felt now.

Why not show off a little? She worked hard for her body; it would be a shame to hide it.

Benjamin didn’t comment on her attire, nothing but a huff and an eye roll that he failed to hide was all he gave. Diana didn’t care much about his opinion though. He decided to wear a navy-blue suit with black lapels and a black bowtie. The only thing that Diana wanted to complain about was the unicorn pin that he wore on his lapel. It just didn’t belong there, but Diana took solace in the fact that it wouldn’t be there for long.

But all of that aside, tonight was for Barbara and for all of their friends, at that, who have contributed to Barbara’s success. It’d only been a little more than a week since the picnic, but Diana was more than excited to see them all again--especially Akko. They had tried to get together for another outing, but between the paperwork for her divorce, getting back onto the hospital floor with her white coat, and Akko’s strenuous practices for her show, there wasn’t much time for them to hang out again. Which, in hindsight, was fine. Diana had a lot of things to do, particularly things that would allow her to pull herself out of the hole she had buried herself in.

Diana stepped into the Parker manor feeling like she was running the world. Men and women alike glanced at her and proceeded to stare in awe as she walked into the ballroom. Although, she wasn’t trying to take the spotlight or trying to be noticed, and it wasn’t like she had some big extravagant entrance. Within moments of simply stepping into the room, all eyes were on her. She could feel the confidence bubbling in her, the sureness that she was so accustomed to in her younger days. She almost forgot that Benjamin was trailing behind her, which was a first since Benjamin always loved to be the first to enter.

Benjamin wrapped his arm around Diana’s waist, yanking her against him. “Well, you seem to be enjoying the spotlight for once.” He looked up and smiled politely at the other guests around them, ones that had once been looking at Diana. “Let’s enjoy ourselves tonight. Alright, darling?”

Diana slightly pulled away. She may not care too much about what nobles will think about her, considering she’s about to get a divorce, but this wasn’t the time nor place to bring her issues out. This was a time to celebrate her friend’s successes, something Diana was all too happy to witness.

“Yes,” Diana said pointedly, “let us.”

* * *

**_6 years ago…_ **

_ Diana walked into a dimly lit restaurant, looking for her friends. It was a nice, quaint restaurant that had soft jazz and a small dance floor for slow dancing--definitely a couple’s type of place. But it was also a place for close friends to quietly celebrate with one another. Jasminka had opened a bakery here in England. She had become an instant success after taking all kinds of baked goods from all over the world and adding a Russian twist to them, her most popular dish being a type of bread pudding using oladyi pancakes. By doing this, she could create a variety of sweet and savory dishes. Jasminka worked long and hard, and she had spent a lot of time and money on this shop, so this was a huge deal for her to become successful. It was only appropriate that they would all celebrate as friends… and Diana was late. _

_ Given Diana’s school schedule, she never seemed to have a whole lot of time for anything except school and Benjamin. She was taking advanced medical courses at the university in order to fly through her schooling. She just couldn’t wait to get out of school and become a licensed doctor. She couldn’t wait to start her career as a medical witch. But she knew it would all be worth it. All the hours spent studying, taking on new case studies, and passing every single class perfectly was absolutely worth it. She was doing her best, and she felt in her heart that she was making her ancestors proud--that she was making her mother proud. _

_ She tried her best to get out of the house. But Benjamin delayed her, insisting that they stay in tonight, which would have been sweet, but there wasn’t anything planned. Benjamin just wanted to stay home, or at least, wanted Diana to stay home. So being out and about was a nice break from everything for Diana, she wanted to see her friends again. In fact, this was the first time in a very long time that she had seen her friends. Thus, despite Benjamin’s persistence, she managed to convince him that this was important. She considered his suggestion to bring him along for the night, but that didn’t feel like the right thing to do since he wasn’t particularly close with any of her friends. They were still doing well together, and though he moved into the manor the previous year, Diana was still trying to adjust to him living there. He wasn’t exactly messy or dirty, but in a typical Benjamin fashion, he loved to make his presence known. It wasn’t a bad thing. After all, the manor would be his home now as well, and it was a little nice that he always wanted to spend time with and always be around her, but it was just a little too much sometimes. It was especially inconvenient when Diana wanted to do something else. _

_ Tonight was one of the few nights she was able to have off, and she was more than happy to spend it with her friends. _

_ Diana continued to look around the place. She hoped that she wasn’t at the wrong restaurant, otherwise that would just set her back in terms of time. “Diana!” _

_ But it didn’t take long for Akko to notice her. Akko never hesitated to always include Diana in the plans, and she would actively search for Diana just to invite her. She looked in the direction of Akko’s voice and spotted her friends already at a table waiting for her. _

_ “Good evening, all,” Diana greeted as she sat down beside Akko. “Have we ordered yet?” _

_ “Nope!” Akko smiled and slid a menu on over to her. _

_ Amanda slumped in her chair and sighed, “We were waiting for you, princess.” _

_ Diana frowned; she didn’t think she was that late. But before she could think of a response, a new voice spoke. “Says the one who had to blaze through traffic to even get us here on time,” Hannah jabbed. _

_ “We’re alive, right?” Amanda urged. _

_ “Calm down, guys,” Lotte intervened. “We’re here for Jasna, remember?” _

_ Akko gently bumped her shoulder against Diana and smiled. “Glad you came through tonight,” she whispered. _

_ Diana smiled in return and looked at her menu, but she was just slightly distracted by Akko next to her. The brunette wasn’t doing anything, she was just chatting with everyone. Diana missed this, she missed Akko. After graduation, everything seemed to go by so quickly. It was like her friends had scattered and dispersed before anyone could blink an eye--even Akko went back home to Japan for a bit. Diana didn’t even get to see Akko off when that happened, but it was okay. Akko was coming back to train under Chariot. Still though, it was a little off putting for Akko to just leave on short notice and be gone for so long. _

_ Diana smiled as the other girl spoke softly. Diana didn’t know when it happened, but somewhere along the lines, Akko had changed. Gone was the girl with the ridiculous leaf as her ponytail, the only remnants of her rambunctious past were the scars and stories that followed them. Although, every now and then Akko would do something absolutely silly and brash much like the old days. Diana didn’t mind that at all. Those times were nice, just like any other time with her was nice. _

_ She was glad Akko was back, and so close to her. _

_ She was ready to see what kind of future Akko was preparing for, and she was thrilled to have a front row seat. _

_ \---- _

_ After eating their dinners and having some dessert together, the group wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. Instead, they made a request for soft jazz to be played. Amanda and Hannah got up, Barbara was also asked to dance by someone passing by, and even Sucy let herself be taken by Lotte to the dance floor. Jasminka and Constanze chose to stay back and watch as their friends danced amongst the crowds. _

_ Interestingly enough, Akko was still sitting next to her at the table. “You’re not going to dance?” asked Diana. _

_ A soft smile flashed Diana’s way. “There’s no one I really wanna dance with, and I don’t mind sitting here.” _

_ “You know, a long time ago, you’d be dragging me out there.” _

_ Akko chuckled softly. “Because you’d be standing in the corner brooding rather than enjoying yourself.” _

_ “I don’t brood,” Diana crossed her arms over her chest but smiled nonetheless, “Would you like to dance?” _

_ “Pfft!” Akko raised a suspicious brow. “You don’t dance, Diana.” _

_ “Well, let me show you.” She stood from her seat and offered her hand. She really wasn’t much of a dancer, but the way Akko was looking at the dance floor with their friends swaying slowly with each other made it seem like she really wanted to dance. And Diana was more than happy to oblige--they were friends, after all. _

_ Akko grinned, and she slipped her hand into Diana’s; it felt like a perfect fit. Diana pulled Akko to her feet and onto the corner of the dance floor, away from prying eyes. She slipped her arms over Akko’s shoulders and around her neck. Immediately, Akko’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. _

_ Perfect. _

_ A subtle but comforting warmth settled in between the two. Diana instantly relaxed. Akko always had that effect on her, and there was something more powerful about this. Magical, almost like Diana was experiencing the moment she completed a successful spell for the first time all over again. _

_ They swayed together in the dim lighting with nothing but the sounds of soft jazz to fill their ears. _

_ Akko hummed in content. “Maybe you can dance then.” _

_ “You’re just being nice,” Diana giggled. “You know I can’t dance anything other than proper ballroom dancing.” _

_ “Of course, I know that,” Akko whispered, pulling Diana just the slightest bit closer. “Then why bring me here?” _

_ Diana breathed in softly, taking in her light citrus scent. “It seemed like you wanted to,” she replied. “Why? Am I that bad?” _

_ “Nah,” Akko turned her head lightly and whispered the next few words into her ear, “You seem to be doing just fine now.” _

_ They stayed like that for a while. Diana was happy like that, she was happy she had this moment with Akko, and she was sure that it made up for the time lost when Akko went back home. She savored the moment with her best friend, holding her tight as if it was the safest place she could be in that moment. But as the song came to an end, Diana knew that so would their dance, and ultimately the night. She needed to go home and tell Benjamin of the wonderful night she had with her friends, and she needed to get ready for another day of studying and learning. As the music quieted, Diana began to pull away so she could thank Akko, but when she did so, she could have sworn time had frozen for a moment. _

_ Despite the dim lighting in the dark room, Akko’s eyes shimmered brighter than anything there. The low-powered lighting reflected the ever-burning fire and passion in those crimson eyes, but simultaneously made them glow softly like a glimmering ruby. _

_ Diana held her breath. She could feel the slow rhythm of her heart thudding in her chest, and the hairs on her body stand on end like electricity coursing through her veins. _

_ This… was new… _

_ Something she’d never felt before. _

_ “Diana?” Akko whispered. _

_ Goosebumps covered her skin as she heard her name. The moment the vibrations reached her ears, her body reacted before she could even think. There was a heightened sense of things. Like basic instincts. Things were moving faster than she could think, but none of it felt wrong. _

_ Just new. _

_ Diana could just barely feel Akko’s breath brush through her hair to caress her ear. She looked up to meet the girl’s gaze; her red eyes looking at her in some type of way that she just couldn’t explain. In a way, Diana was more than certain no one else had ever looked at her like that. _

_ “Diana… I…” Akko said again. Like a prayer. A plea. Something Diana wanted to have an answer to. _

_ “Diana!” Suddenly Diana felt a rough pull on her wrist, and she was yanked away from the warmth and out of her stupor to see Benjamin standing before her. _

_ “Benjamin?” _

_ “Darling!” he said as if he was out of breath. “I can no longer do this!” _

_ Diana was still feeling traces of the sensations from just a few moments ago. “I… Do what?” _

_ Benjamin smiled and dropped to his knee, pulling out a small, black velvet box. _

_ “Diana Cavendish, I want you to always be by my side. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” _

_ Shivers ran down Diana’s spine. Eventually, one of them would’ve had to propose since she had no intention of breaking up with Benjamin, and as far as she knew, he wasn’t going to end things with her either. “I…” _

_ Diana was frozen. She knew what this meant, she’d seen it done some many times in so many movies that she’d watched with Hannah and Barbara. Countless videos of surprise proposals filmed on the internet. She expected elation, an incredible amount of joy, maybe even a few tears, but she didn’t know exactly what to feel. But this was her expectation. She wasn’t necessarily surprised that this was happening, just that it was happening here and in this exact moment. She hadn’t even brought Benjamin to her mother’s tree yet. _

_ “Just say yes, my love.” Benjamin's smile grew. _

_ Diana looked down at the man kneeling before her and the ring in the small box. This really was happening; she shouldn’t overthink this. “Yes,” she said. “I will marry you.” _

_ She was happy, honestly. She was going to get married to the man she’d been with for the past four years. She was sure her mother would be proud. Benjamin picked her up and swung her around, kissing her. She smiled and laughed as he did so. A round of cheers and applause echoed around her. Albeit, she wished Benjamin had proposed during a time that wasn’t supposed to be dedicated to one of her friends, since this was a night meant for Jasminka. _

_ When Benjamin put her down, Diana looked over at Akko and smiled. Tears were running down Akko’s face, but the brunette wore a giant smile as well. However, it was off. It was strange, because it was the same smile that Akko always wore, but it just didn’t feel as real as all the other ones before. Maybe Akko was just still in shock over the whole thing. _

_ So, she reached out. “Akko?” _

_ “Drinks all around!” Benjamin announced, pulling Diana closer to him, “In celebration for me and my fiancée!” _

_ Diana looked around, and watched as her friends clapped quietly. Hannah and Amanda shared a brief look with Barbara, and Sucy and Lotte’s eyes quickly darted to Akko. _

_ The rest of the night was a blur. Many people came to their table to congratulate them. Benjamin scooched himself between Diana and Akko to join in at their table. Sometime during the night, Akko had disappeared, Lotte told her that Akko needed to go finish unpacking at Luna Nova to start her training. Diana was just the slightest bit disappointed, she hoped Akko wasn’t overworking herself. There was a part of her that just wished that maybe Akko could have stayed a bit longer. _

_...At least long enough for them to finish their dance. _

* * *

They made their rounds together, making small talk and exchanging polite smiles with other nobles, nothing that Diana wasn’t used to or uncomfortable with. Nothing that she couldn’t stomach. Benjamin had gone off somewhere, she wasn’t sure where. The last thing she saw before he disappeared into the crowd was him following a woman out to the balcony. Maybe if she was lucky tonight, she would catch him in the act. At this point, proof for the divorce was a perk. Diana would love nothing more than to see the look on Benjamin’s face when she finally catches him. If not, then at least she would be free to hang out with her friends, or maybe enjoy the night on her own--the Parkers always did have a lovely home.

“Yo, Diana!”

Diana looked in the direction of where she heard her name only to find Amanda pushing through the crowds in all of her American brashness, making her way to Diana. She wore a slim, black tuxedo with a pastel orange vest underneath, along with matching colored handkerchiefs in her jacket pocket. Needless to say, Diana already knew what color dress Hannah would be wearing tonight.

“Good evening, Ama--”

“Damn, Diana. You’ve been working out?” Amanda practically shouted. She circled her, clearly checking her out. At any other time, Diana would have harshly scolded the American for being so up front and even a bit perverted, but that would do little to change her personality.

Hannah sighed deeply as she watched her wife unapologetically look over Diana. “Really, babe?”

“Come on, Hannah. You can’t tell me you haven’t been checking Diana out either.” Amanda grinned and kissed Hannah on the cheek.

Hannah rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. “At least I’m not making a spectacle of it.”

Diana chuckled. Hannah never seemed to mind Amanda doing this with their friends, and if anything, would join in with her wife anyway.

“Auntie Diana!” Before she could search for the little voice, she felt a small squeeze around her torso. She looked down to see little Theo in a suit with a green bowtie and… light up sneakers… He was hugging her leg and smiling up at her. “You’re here!”

“Hello there, Theo. I’m happy to see you as well.” Diana looked around. She remembered seeing Andrew and Mary some time ago, but Theo wasn’t with them then. She had assumed that they had left Theo at home, but that seemed to not be the case. “Where are your parents?”

“They’re doin’ boring stuff. Auntie Akko is with me!”

Diana looked up and froze as Akko walked towards her. She looked absolutely stunning in a bright, red sheath dress, showing off her gorgeous curves and athletic body. Her long, brunette hair fell freely down her back, and Diana wanted so much to run her fingers through those strands to feel its thickness. She had a strong desire to breathe in that citrus shampoo that Akko never seemed to change from.

“Good evening, Akko.” Diana grinned like an idiot, and she didn’t even care who saw it.

“Hi there.” Akko smiled. “Wow, you look amazing. You been working out?”

“Of course.” She reached down and picked up Theo with ease. “After all, I used to be able to catch you falling out of the sky. It’d be a shame if I couldn’t do that anymore.”

“That was rather impressive.” Lotte walked into their group with Sucy and Barbara in tow.

“Ugh,” Barbara sighed. “I knew my parents were going to go a little overboard with this. Really, I just wanted something small that our group could enjoy.”

“Well, it’s not too late for that.” Jasminka walked in, followed by Constanze. “We’re all here now.”

Diana smiled. All her friends seemed to have found her even before she could start looking. “Shall we go to your winery and have a few glasses?” she suggested.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Amanda cheered. “‘Way better than just standing around and talking about how rich you are. I still can’t believe you three had to deal with this crap growing up. No wonder you’re all so repressed.”

Both Diana and Barbara reached for their wands, but were beaten to action by Hannah, who delivered a sharp elbow to Amanda’s ribs.

“Aunty, what’s repressed?” Theo asked cutely.

Akko gave a wry smile. “How ‘bout we get you to your parents, kiddo? I’m sure they’re looking for you…”

Barbara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Let’s meet there in 10 minutes, I have to do a few more things before I can disappear,” she said before walking away.

“So do we.” Hannah grabbed Amanda by the ear and pulled.

“It was a joke, babe!”

“Come along, sweetie. We have to talk to my parents.”

Amanda let out a low whimper, and that was the first time Diana ever felt sorry for her. Jasminka and Constanze sighed and went along with the two, just in case Amanda needed a little back up. Diana handed Theo back to Akko and watched her leave to look for Andrew and Mary with Lotte and Sucy following her. Diana stayed behind, and looked around for Benjamin. He wasn’t anywhere in sight; thus, she could spare a few moments with her friends without the fear of being interrupted. Instead of her husband, she saw Frank walking towards her.

“Diana!” he called out, jogging towards her. “I’ve got some good news for you!”

Diana froze. This wasn’t really the time to be talking about her divorce, especially when there were so many people around to eavesdrop on them. “Hello, Frank. Is now really the time?”

“Don’t worry, I just wanted to let you know your paperwork is all good to go. We’ll talk about the details some other time.” Frank grinned. “I’m just going to let you know that you’re going to be fine and that we’re ready to proceed whenever you’re ready.”

Diana breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. There was a bit of weight in the back of her mind since her decision to file for divorce--just a bit of disappointment in herself. She had spent ten years with someone that wasn’t right for her. Ten years of money, time, and work spent on something that was going to collapse. It was disheartening to know that sometimes things just fall apart. But better late than never at all. Now, despite the bitter taste in her mouth, Diana knew better, and she couldn’t imagine herself staying with Benjamin any longer anymore.

“I’m glad to hear that, Frank.”

Frank stretched out his hand and smiled. “I’m glad to be telling it to you. Thanks for choosing me to help!”

She was about to shake his hand when there was a rough tug on her wrist, and she quickly spun around to see Benjamin absolutely fuming. “We’re leaving,” he growled.

“Wait, what?” Diana pulled slightly away from him. She may have been startled, but she wasn’t dazed out of her mind to let Benjamin just yank her away from a conversation. “Are you out of your mind?” She kept her voice low; she didn’t want to cause a scene for everyone to see.

“We’re. going. home,” Benjamin enunciated, clearly not caring about the volume of his voice. “You just couldn’t wait to run away and be with your friends, couldn’t you?”

“Jeeze, Ben. Relax,” Frank attempted to intervene but was quickly brushed off by Benjamin.

“This doesn’t concern you, Frank. Go bother someone else’s wife.”

People were beginning to look. Benjamin had single handedly brought the entire party’s attention on them for something so silly that could have been talked about in private.

“First of all!” Diana ripped her wrist out of Benjamin’s grip and stood her ground. “Frank isn’t a bother, and even if he was, I’m a grown woman and damn well don’t need you to pull me out of situations.”

Damn.

That felt good.

Benjamin stood there, completely shocked. Although music played and some people in the ballroom who weren’t paying attention were still mingling, there was a silence between the two. Diana didn’t feel angry. In fact, she felt very calm and in control. The kind of confidence that she was striving for was bubbling from within her. She wasn’t going to lose in this standoff. “Second of all, Benjamin, you were the one who ran off away from me. Of course I went searching for my friends, or went to enjoy the night on my own.”

Benjamin rolled his eyes. “Tsk, whatever. We’re going home.”

“No,” Diana said. The corners of her lips twitched and pulled into a slight smile.

“What?”

“No,” she repeated.

Benjamin looked around him, coming to the realization that his behavior had now brought everyone’s attention. Everyone could now see him for who he really was. Even Diana’s friends were watching him publicly losing his cool.

“What the bloody hell is going on with you?” Benjamin growled after a few moments.

“I’m divorcing you,” Diana quickly shot back.

A death-like silence filled the room as she stared down her soon to be ex-husband. Diana understood there would be times where she would fail and falter. She wasn’t so arrogant to believe that everything in her life would be perfect, no matter how hard she would strive for it, and even now that she was back on her feet. But, this would not be one of those times. To hell with it, she was tired, and if Benjamin had essentially insisted on getting everyone’s attention while pushing her buttons, then it was only natural that he would get what he was asking for.

“You’re…. what?”

“Leave, Benjamin. We’re through. I expect your things to be out of  _ my _ estate by the end of the week. I will have Frank send those divorce papers to your father’s estate since you will no longer be welcomed in my home.”

“You’re leaving me? For what?!” Ben roared. “I demand an answer here!”

“I don’t owe you anything Benjamin.” Diana felt a rush of power surge through her body. For so long she’d been losing herself, never again. She could at least stand on her own two feet right now. Maybe not tomorrow, and maybe not the next day, but for this moment, she could. She could take it from Akko right now. Akko had done so much for her. One day, Diana would have to repay the favor--maybe this would be the beginning of that. “However, if you would like me to calculate all the time, money, and effort I have stupidly invested in you, then I can send that bill to your estate as well, or maybe I’ll send it to your mistress instead?”

“D-Diana, you can’t be serious?” Benjamin chuckled nervously. “What will everyone think?”

“I don’t care. I’ve cared about that for far too long.” She was finally putting her foot down. For once in a very long time, Diana was starting to feel like her old self, like she was really being Diana Cavendish. “You have until the end of tonight to be out.”

“You… you can’t do this to me!” Benjamin reached out to grab her, but she didn’t falter or flinch. She stood there ready to defend herself from whatever physical harm Benjamin may give to her. She was a witch, and a damn good one, there was no need for fear. “You’ll never find anyone else like me.”

“Good.” Diana smiled softly. She wasn’t looking for anyone else. The only person she wanted was out of her reach, yet still in her life. That was all Diana wanted, and she wouldn’t be picky about it either.

“I know you better than anyone else! I--“

“You think you know me just because we’re married…” Diana took a step forward, “...just because you’ve seen me take off my clothes, because you live in my house, but you really don’t know anything. I dare you to tell me what breaks my heart, what my greatest fear is. Tell me what I’m most passionate about. Please, go on. Tell me something you know. Tell me something you know about me that no one else would know. Better yet, tell me one story about me that you’re not in.”

Benjamin's mouth opened and closed a few times.

Nothing.

Not even a squeak.

Diana was well aware there was going to be fallout from all of this, but now that she was in this situation… it was worth it.

Benjamin looked around, his face red with embarrassment and anger. His eyes darted around the room and at each of her friends until finally landing back on Diana. “You will regret this,” he seethed.

Benjamin ripped the unicorn pin from his lapel and slammed it on the ground. Despite the force, the pin remained intact and slid to Diana’s feet. He sent one last glare at her, and he must’ve mustered every bit of hate and anger in his being, because a faint chill ran down Diana’s spine. She wondered how someone could hold so many ugly emotions, yet play the role of a good man.

But Diana had seen her fair share of ugly emotions, and had even faced her own. She wasn’t the one to be intimidated anymore. “The only thing I regret is being so weak and blinded that you would be able to control my life.”

Benjamin huffed, and with nothing left to say or do, stormed out of the ballroom. She stood there proudly as she and everyone else watched the doors slammed closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hope everyone is doing well! Once again haven't forgotten about writing. If anything I've been in a great writing groove lately. Anyways hope ya'll are safe and tryna make it through the dumpster fire that is 2020. Thanks for reading and sticking around with me!


End file.
